


It All Began With An End 始于终点

by banmiao2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 95,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banmiao2018/pseuds/banmiao2018
Summary: 克隆战争初期，安纳金需要完成他的试炼任务才能成为正式的绝地武士。欧比旺希望他成功，但又忍不住为即将到来的离别而伤感。In the beginning of the Clone War, Anakin Skywalker was assigned to a mission in Socorro, an Outer Rim planet, as his trial. Obi-Wan Kenobi willed his padawan learner to be knighted, but troubled by the thought of the end of their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

*始于终点 It All Began With An End*

吉奥诺西斯  
战役标志着克  
隆战争正式打响，  
共和国的克隆人部队  
训练有素但数量有限，独  
立星系联盟则拥有数量庞大  
的机器人部队和武器精良的战  
舰，在战争初期占有明显优势。

安纳金的母  
亲及时获救，但  
他的右手没能躲过  
杜库的光剑。由于战  
争爆发，帕德梅选择理  
智，婉拒了他的感情。战  
局不会等他整理心绪，欧比旺  
不禁暗自为他年轻的学徒感到担心。

距离吉奥诺西斯战役已经三个月，虽然卡米诺事先积累了相当大规模的克隆人军队，但是独联为这场战争筹备多年，机器人军队在兵力和武器装备上都占据优势，共和国陷入被动，所以绝地们责无旁贷地开始执行战斗任务，接受军衔。三个月来连续不断的任务仍然给欧比旺一种不真实的感觉，忽然之间，他们从绝地武士变成将军和指挥官，任务一个紧接着一个，不是在茫茫太空枪林弹雨里飞行，就是在千奇百怪的星球间奔波，不是作战就是作战部署，以至于直到现在他都没能找到恰当的机会和安纳金好好谈谈他的私事。帕德梅给安纳金的那个拥抱一直像根刺，他想知道事后他护送她回纳布的时候有没有发生什么，想知道他们都说了些什么，但又更希望安纳金能够主动告诉他。不过他等了这么久，安纳金从没提起这个话题，这更加加重了他的担忧。

回到科洛桑，安纳金一头扎进他的房间，倒头就睡。欧比旺给他调暗光线锁好房门，独自去做任务汇报，同时领取新的任务。在之前返航的飞行途中他们打赌，安纳金赌他能够在三个标准时之内在神庙停机坪上着陆，哪怕正常路径需要双倍时间，赢的人去睡觉，输的人去作报告。欧比旺装作信心十足的样子接受赌局，说那是不可能的，其实他知道可以穿过几条小行星带走捷径，虽然他觉得这属于无意义的疯狂之举，但他也知道安纳金能够顺利穿过，甚至需要些疯狂的飞行来减压，而且他愿意让他年轻的学徒好好睡一觉，毕竟过去这五天里他们的睡眠时间一共没有二十小时。

绝地神庙表面上像科洛桑一样没有变化，但其实空旷了许多，连幼徒们的交谈声都不复以往那般轻快，只有治疗区虽然维持着一贯的井井有条，但明显比往常忙碌。

他们获得二十个小时的休整期，欧比旺回到他的房间尝试冥想，但是思绪总是绕不开方才和温杜的谈话。他们接下来的任务是去索寇罗(Socorro) 建立防御工事，这颗星球周围的小行星带是Doonium矿石产地，资源潜在储量和Batonn、Umbara、 Samovar和 Lothal相当，而Doonium矿石是建造战舰不可缺少的原材料。换句话说，一旦独联占领以上任何一颗行星，那么这场战争将很难避免地发展为漫长的消耗战。但令欧比旺不安的并不是任务本身，而主要是索寇罗。

这颗星球上的主体居民是一种类人种族，外表看起来和人类一样，自然寿命大约是人类的一半。也许正是因为生命短暂，他们选择用科技延长寿命，长期积累了非常领先的人造器官技术，传说改造格里弗斯的主治医师就是索寇罗人。人造器官技术发达，而机械四肢又是人造器官里技术最成熟的一种，所以在当地经常能够见到使用机械手脚的人，他担心这会时时刻刻提醒安纳金他的右手也是机械的，他不再是完整的人，一部分的他已经是没有血肉的机器。

欧比旺对长老们坦白他的担忧，但尤达说：“愧疚无益，永远保护他，你不能。直面现实，他需要。引导，你的责任在于。”尤达的话触动他的神经，对于安纳金所承受的痛苦，他的确心存愧疚，觉得如果他平时严格一些，如果他们的配合更默契一些，也许就不会被杜库逐个击破。尤达的话让他沉默，接下来温杜说的话则让他错愕——温杜问他是否认为年轻的天行者已做好准备接受试炼，成为正式的绝地武士。虽然试炼通常应该由学徒独立完成任务，但是战争期间的任务只许成功不许失败，所以这次任务还是由他们共同执行，不过需要做师父的拿捏好尺度，尽量让学徒独立办事。

欧比旺觉得自己无法进入冥想状态，看看时间还早，他决定修剪一下胡须再洗个澡，然后躺在床上努力放松，希望他的忧虑只不过源自疲劳，而睡眠能缓解他的不安。其实他并没有向长老会坦白他的全部担忧：这颗行星位于纳布和塔图因之间，纳布有帕德梅，塔图因有施密，而他有什么呢？什么都没有。

他翻来覆去折腾了不知过了多久，肉体疲劳终于占据上风，但感觉好像没几分钟就听见闹铃声响起，睁开眼睛感觉更累了。他起身坐在床边努力打起精神，想着应该去叫醒安纳金，给他做任务讲解，提起人造器官机械手脚的时候一定要自然，若无其事，要多正常有多正常，不深入讨论，也不遮遮掩掩，也许应该等安纳金吃饱了再说，他睡了这么久，应该饿了，准备些他喜欢吃的，虽然这孩子不挑食，但最好还是等他吃饱了再说。有计划就有底气，欧比旺感觉稍微好了一些。这时他听见安纳金的房间里传出声响，听起来像痛苦的呻吟，他顾不得什么计划不计划的，立刻去敲安纳金的房门，不等回答就推开，只见安纳金右脚抵着R2的底足，右手指头勾着R2的一根机械臂，一人一机正在拔河。地面上胡乱扔着长袍衣服腰带和靴子，安纳金只穿长裤，肌肉紧绷，学徒辫垂在背后，随着肌肉颤动轻轻摇摆。

听见开门声，安纳金扭过脸给他一个微笑，不再刻意压低声音，问R2现在的拉力有多大，小机器人的哔哔声听起来也带上拼命用力式的颤音。欧比旺意识到他的担心完全用错地方，安纳金不但不介意他的机械手，还很乐意探索机械手的性能极限，放过R2之后，他就指给欧比旺看他早晨刚刚完成的调整改进，然后展示如何捏爆握力计。

欧比旺暗笑自己那些无意义的担心和计划，嘴上催促安纳金去洗澡，“你闻起来像头纳夫牛，快去收拾干净，然后我们边吃饭边准备下一个任务。”

安纳金快速凑到他耳边嗅了嗅，趁欧比旺捉住他的学徒辫之前闪身躲开，扔下一句：“你闻起来不错，我喜欢这个须后水的气味，以前那个烂木头味的早该丢掉。”就消失在浴室门后。

“那叫雨后森林。”

“哦？酸雨之后吗？”

欧比旺脸上泛起轻松的笑意：“好好洗干净你自己吧，臭小子。”

安纳金对于修建防御工事的任务没有什么热情，觉得那是工程兵的职责，而绝地理应负责更危险的难度更高的任务。欧比旺开始理解为什么长老会选择用这个任务来考验安纳金，他的大局观的确还有待提高。他不想说任务没有高低贵贱之分、各个兵种需要团结协作之类的话，知道安纳金听不进去，觉得都是空话，跟他交流必须讲重点，所以他说：“这个任务并不像你想象的那么简单，好好看看卡达维恩区域的星图，艾欧斯一直是贸易联盟的兵工厂，和吉奥诺西斯相互呼应，把克里斯托弗西斯夹在中间。所以那名义上是索寇罗的防线，但不仅仅为了守住矿石，也为了守住克里斯托弗西斯，守住科雷利亚走廊的门户。这次的任务，虽然听起来没什么机会和敌军交火，但是索寇罗这种资源重要、位置险要的星球，战斗随时可能打响。”

安纳金拿起数据板认真研究起来，欧比旺看着他专注的神情，觉得非常欣慰。他能感觉到他的学徒在逐渐成熟，半年前的安纳金还做不到虚心听话，每次他说“你需要学习的还有很多”，就能得到一副“你就是不肯承认我的能力”的臭脸，而这次安纳金没反驳，没争辩，上次他这么谦逊是什么时候？十五岁？看来的确可以放手让他学着独当一面了，况且成为正式的绝地武士并不意味着停止学习，反思他自己，这十年来一直在任务中学习，积累经验，打磨性格，当然眼前这个大男孩是一块主要磨石。等到安纳金不再是他的学徒之后，他一定要抓住机会经常在他耳边说“你要学习的还有很多”这句话，想到这个，欧比旺的心情更好了。

安纳金的手指在数据板上敲敲点点，思考一件和任务无关的事。他自以为对那片区域很熟悉，在塔图因的小酒馆喝酒吹牛等生意的飞行员们经常谈起科雷利亚走廊，那条路线和科雷利亚贸易线不同，不是光明正大的商旅路线，通常用来走私，尽是法外之徒，同时这条走私路线也是科洛桑和塔图因之间的最短路径。他知道欧比旺在去卡米诺之前顺路去了塔图因，救下他妈妈，把她送回拉尔斯家。他和帕德梅赶到的时候，施密刚刚从昏迷中醒过来，还以为安纳金救了自己。老拉尔斯说救她的人自称是安纳金的朋友，急着赶路，给他们留下些药品就急匆匆离开。安纳金只向欧比旺和帕德梅说起过他的噩梦，所以这个朋友无疑就是欧比旺。然后他们就卷入战争，整个银河都卷入战争，生活变成飞行，战斗，负伤，治疗，再飞行，再战斗，再负伤。虽然他谢过欧比旺，但从没仔细想过所谓“顺路去一趟塔图因”究竟是怎么顺的。

安纳金抬起头看着欧比旺的眼睛，“师父，从科洛桑去卡米诺，最安全快捷的路线是经过博萨维。”

欧比旺眨眨眼，等他继续。

“如果‘顺路’去塔图因，再从塔图因出发去卡米诺，那么有两条路。要么穿过瑞罗斯和鲁恩之间的亡命风道，那条线路即使对经验丰富的飞行员也很危险，只有奴隶贩子愿意铤而走险，要么走更危险的曼达和鲁恩之间的彗星带，所以你当时选择了哪条路线？”

欧比旺并没想瞒着他，但也不想说太多，他若无其事地收起他的餐具，转身离开餐桌去泡茶。“彗星带比较隐蔽，也没有那么危险，” 接着他用轻松的语气补一句：“你知道我一向不喜欢你热衷的那种自杀式飞行，再说你的老师父好歹是个绝地，对他有点信心。”

他不想过多聊这件事，因为假如他死在那里，长老会派其他绝地去调查他的死因，发现卡米诺，但不知会耽误多长时间，那样的话在吉奥诺西斯的伤亡就会更加惨重，对卡米诺的调查会搁置更久，战局就会完全不同，也许现在分裂势力已经要围攻科洛桑了。他的一念之差险些引起连锁反应，导致那么严重的后果，想想都后怕。另一方面，是他一直说梦境不可信，劝诫安纳金不应有羁绊，当时只是一种感觉推动他绕路去塔图因，并不是理性判断，事实证明噩梦是真的，感觉是对的，这让他今后怎么教育安纳金要理性？

欧比旺的回答印证了他的推测，他一直感激欧比旺救了他唯一的亲人，但之前并没意识到其中的代价。想到欧比旺在关键时刻为他破例，强行挤出时间，冒着坠机的风险，只为让自己摆脱噩梦困扰。虽然他嘴上总说未来是变化的，羁绊是危险的，但事实证明他并非没有感情的人。不过他知道欧比旺不会承认的，他只会皱着眉头教育他应该冷静理智耐心。

安纳金站起来走到他身后，“你知道我不是那个意思，”他的目光从欧比旺的耳朵滑向他脑后和脖子之间的区域，新近剪短的头发让那片皮肤暴露出来。“我不知应该如何表达我对你的感谢，师父。”

欧比旺转头给他一个微笑，“不用谢我，我需要你专心做你应该做的事。”然后他转回头去倒茶，安纳金的目光重新跳回他的耳朵，顺着颈后的皮肤滑向肩膀。他印象里欧比旺的肩膀是宽阔强壮的，他小时候曾经很羡慕，大概十六七岁的时候，他终于在高度上超过他的师父，欧比旺教训他的时候得仰着脸，气势自动减弱，这种身高差令他非常满意。

刚放下茶壶，欧比旺就感觉到安纳金热热的贴在背后，把他拉进一个紧紧的拥抱，但没等他做出反应就结束了，去得比来得更突然。安纳金也不知自己为什么突然分开，他本意是想表示他真的很感动，但是没想到欧比旺抱起来这么舒服，吓得他慌忙松手。他觉得这不能怪他，欧比旺从来不是拥抱型的人，师徒间最亲密的动作就是鼓励性的拍拍肩膀，导致他完全没有预判。欧比旺感到心里一软，觉得安纳金像个内向敏感不善表达感情的人，上前打招呼就耗尽全部勇气，所以只说一句话就落荒而逃，看来拥抱也得手把手来教，谁能想到各方面都过于优秀的徒弟，在表达感情方面怎么这么笨。安纳金正为他突兀的拥抱感到尴尬，没想到欧比旺转身回抱了他，手臂环绕着他的腰，头搭在他肩上，胡须蹭得他耳边痒痒的。他下意识地展开双臂环过欧比旺的肩膀，有样学样地拍拍他的背，呼吸里混入他头发的气味，让他感觉熟悉又安心。

打包好行李之后，他们按计划去和分配给他们的技术人员会合，取道科雷利亚前往索寇罗。安纳金利用飞行时间阅读任务资料，对索寇罗开出的条件不甚满意，感觉他们想让共和国负担全部物资、设备和经费，为他们修建一条防线，但又在接纳克隆人驻军方面含糊其辞。欧比旺点头表示赞同，“但我们没时间等待一轮又一轮的谈判磋商，防线必须按照我们的设计尽快建成，而且必须交给克隆人控制。我可不希望我们修的防御系统有朝一日来防御我们。”

安纳金翻到索寇罗的最高执政官基尼沙四世的个人资料，“他才二十五岁就有七个子女了？长子已经十二岁？”

“索寇罗人的自然平均寿命只有三十五到四十岁，八到九岁性成熟，法定结婚年龄是十岁，孕期一百五十天。假设执政官夫妇从十三岁起每年生一个，有七个活下来很正常。他们的保温箱技术很成熟，新生儿存活率其实很高，但是他们自从生下长子之后就一直没再生下男孩，接连生了五个公主，最后终于又得到一个男孩，一个备用继承人。”

安纳金咋舌，“他的妻子够忙的，毕生时间献给繁育继承人的事业。”然后他接着翻资料，“内阁大臣六十三位，之外设有普通农业、特殊农业、普通工业、特殊工业、金属矿业、非金属矿业，对内商业、对外贸易、地面交通、大气层交通、星际交通、人用食品、非人用食品、人类医疗、非人类医疗、人类药品、非人类药品、生活人口、死亡人口……就业、失业、再就业等一百多个部门，五万多个大臣。大臣就这么多，加上办事人员，一共得有多少人？生活人口，死亡人口，怎么不再弄个半死不活人口部门？”

欧比旺搓搓胡须：“那应该就是和收税有关的那些部门了。”安纳金回应他一个苦笑，他收起玩笑继续说道：“索寇罗是这样，贵族们的收入原本来自土地和矿产，不够挥霍，他们就设法谋个职位，职位少，竞争激烈，所以他们的解决办法就是增加职位，反正增加税收对他们没有影响，贵族不交税。”安纳金从鼻子里挤出一声冷哼。

到达索寇罗之后，负责接待他们的人名叫毕尤拉·提克，是修建防线专项事业组的常务秘书。这个组的成员主要来自两个部门，一是星际交通部门下的特殊设施建设部门下的军用设施管理部，另一个是大气层交通部门下的固定起始点交通部门下的短期多次往返通行管理部，这两个部门联合，加上公共支出部门、审计部门和反贪部门抽调的人手，一起成立了这个临时专项事业管理组。

提克这个人中等身高，脸色灰暗，眼睛大而无神，浑浊塌陷，身体臃肿，四肢比例怪异，上肢短小瘦弱，膝盖以下都是机械，明显比他原本的腿要长很多。互通过姓名之后，提克带领两个绝地和技术人员离开停机坪，去换乘城市飞行车。他们的目的地是专项事业组的办公地点，那里在战前是一所规模不大的公立学校，开战之后，教师和学生要么去参军，要么去工厂，年龄小的孩子们要么回家做家务劳动，要么加入治安巡逻队，用提克的话说就是“每个人都有用，只剩学校没有用”。从前的教室，现在归征兵专项事业组使用，从前只有几个小房间的校医院，现在是征兵体检办公室。路过的时候提克给他们介绍了那个组由哪些部门组成，安纳金一脸迷茫地用眼神问欧比旺听没听懂，欧比旺偷偷告诉他，大概意思是活人部认为他们活不久，死人部认为他们还没正式死，所以两部联合成立了送活人去死专项事业组。

提克给他们准备了基本物资，告诉他们原本学校的餐厅保留了一部分，专门负责防线组和征兵组的三餐，保证他们有吃有喝，让他们不要离开学校。安纳金并不担心，这种软禁根本禁不住他。防线组占用了从前的宿舍，他们这些科洛桑来的人住在教师的房间，学生的集体卧室面积比较大，适合改成办公室。办公室里没有工作人员，没有设备，甚至连块数据板都没有，只有桌椅。提克解释说：“专项组成员都很忙，原本都有其他本职工作，在正式方案出来之前，这个办公室都归你们使用。”安纳金和欧比旺交换一个眼神，转头问提克：“专项组的负责人是谁？我们什么时候能见到负责人？”

提克上下打量年轻的绝地，视线几次扫过他的右手，然后花三分钟时间重新讲了一遍专项组由哪些部门组成，满脸诚恳地把事情越说越复杂，把关系网活活解释成关系线团，然后他说：“你们早点休息，有什么事明天再说，我也还有本职工作，我得走了。”说完转身就走。安纳金要拦住他，但是欧比旺悄悄在袍子底下握住他的手，示意他放过提克，然后他让工程师们挑选办公桌，准备开始工作，如果需要外出不要走太远，务必结伴出行。

安纳金跟着欧比旺回到他的房间，双臂抱在胸前等他解释，欧比旺却开始脱衣服。看他愣在门口，欧比旺翻出几件上衣扔在床上，让他也换上。安纳金翻检着那几件毫无特征的上衣，明白他们接下来要隐去绝地身份，混进人群。虽然他更想盘问提克，让他吐出有用的信息，混进人群这种事在他看来并没有明确目的，但有行动就比坐着空等要好。他脱掉长袍解开腰带，从便装里捡出一件尺码最大的，嘴里抱怨道：“你的衣服，我穿不够大，袖子也短。”

欧比旺抽走他手里那件，递给他一件半袖上衣，“这样就不怕短了，把你的手套也摘掉，如果你不介意的话。”

安纳金皱眉，“为什么你觉得我会介意？还是说，其实介意我的机械手的人是你？” 

欧比旺叹气，拉过他的右手，脱下上面的手套，左手托着他的手心，右手从他的手肘向下，缓缓抚过机械和电路构成的肢体，轻声说：“对不起，我没照顾好你。”

安纳金意识到欧比旺确实介意，虽然介意的原因是他把这件事归咎到自己头上，但这非但没让他觉得好过，反而令他更加恼火。“照顾我？你以为我几岁？什么时候你能不拿我当孩子对待？”说着就要抽出右手，但没想到欧比旺握得更紧，“比如等你表现得不像个孩子的时候？”他温柔的语气弱化了这句话的责备意味，关切的眼神让安纳金平静下来。感觉到安纳金放弃挣扎，他继续抚摸那件精妙的人造肢体，像在欣赏一件艺术品。

欧比旺觉得他抚摸的是一件金属制品，但是给安纳金的感觉则是欧比旺在抚摸他的手臂，温暖的手心在他的皮肤上摩挲，让他想起第一次学习握光剑，欧比旺的手包裹着他的，温暖，干燥，稳定而有力。从他的角度看去，欧比旺目光低垂，表情柔和，藏在胡须里的嘴唇紧紧抿着，衬衣的领口散开，露出锁骨窝，长期藏在衣服里的皮肤有种细嫩的光泽。安纳金发觉自己已经很久没有仔细打量欧比旺，久到他完全想不起上次这样认真看他是什么时候，似乎每天都见面的后果就是视而不见，就像习惯了他的保护之后对他的关心感到麻木，却觉得他的训导格外刺耳。不可否认，欧比旺是个好看的男人，不是锋利夺目的英俊，也不是深沉沧桑的冷峻，而是一种柔和悦目的迷人。他的鼻子就像他的为人一样正直，嘴唇偏薄，颜色粉嫩，所以并不显得刻薄，右眼下那颗小痣甚至有些俏皮，他的眼睛常常分担语言表达的工作，一旦露出笑容，那简直像在发光。他记得十几岁的时候最开心的事就是让欧比旺露出笑容，最好能再夸奖他几句，他会觉得一切辛苦都值得。

“说实话，我更喜欢你原来的手，虽然现在这只手看起来也不错。也许我当时应该放你去救阿美达拉参议员，那样的话，可能你就不会失去这只手。”

这是那天之后他们之间第一次谈起帕德梅。事后安纳金护送她回纳布，然后他们各忙各的，再没机会见面。那次分别之前，她预言共和国和分裂势力不能速战速决，未来充满不确定性，她不愿离开议会，躲避战争，也不希望安纳金放弃绝地事业。当时安纳金非常失落，但是他没时间消沉，加上欧比旺一直陪伴着他，耐心等他主动说起，从没使用师父的权威强迫他，当时没机会爆发的情绪渐渐冷却，现在重新提起帕德梅，他没有感觉到愤怒或是不甘，只是有些遗憾。

“如果那样的话，我失去的恐怕就不只是一只手了。万一你出了事，长老们把我塞给温杜大师……”安纳金咧嘴做鬼脸，像吃了很酸的东西似的。

“一个杜库而已，对你的老师父有点信心。” 

“我对你很有信心，真的，因为你有丰富的遇险经验，我相信你能拖延时间，拖到我去救你。”

安纳金一副嬉闹的表情，欧比旺装作生气的样子推开他的手，反手捏住他的学徒辫扯了扯：“但是你总是不专注，想做什么就做什么，等你来救我，杜库都一百岁了。”

“他还没到一百岁吗？看起来有一百多了。”

他一本正经说杜库坏话的样子逗乐了欧比旺，他对断手和帕德梅这两个话题的反应让他觉得放心了一些，看来都不是禁忌话题，不是解不开的心结，今后可以再试探着了解他的想法。对安纳金，他有足够的耐心。他笑着催促徒弟换衣服：“让你露出手臂，是为了让我们更容易混入人群。你有没有留意提克走路的姿态，每走一步都高高抬起他的机械脚，路边的行人对他们的人造肢体也毫不遮掩，甚至像在炫耀。可能这代表财富，有财力负担人造器官是件值得炫耀的事？”

“也可能代表更强的能力。”

欧比旺点头，“能力，财富，都是炫耀的资本。如果哪天格里弗斯来到索寇罗，岂不是要成为当地人心目中最有魅力的阔佬，走到哪里都有人要跟他握手合影，想方设法偷他的零件做纪念品，今天丢个螺丝，明天丢块电路板。”

安纳金想象了一下格里弗斯由于太受欢迎而被当地人拆零碎场面，忍不住笑出声，“我们却是不受索寇罗欢迎的人，我觉得这是个陷阱，你还有心情开玩笑。”

“想知道是什么陷阱，就跳进去看看。”欧比旺把光剑挂在腰带上，用衣服下摆盖住，再披上一件短袍。安纳金也盖好光剑，把学徒辫藏进帽子里，露出机械手臂。两人拣一条没人的楼梯悄悄下楼，躲开征兵体检的人群，向索寇罗城中心走去。

*TBC*


	2. Chapter 2

*2*

受战争影响，索寇罗城里的安保级别提高好几级，禁止私人飞行车进入，只能选择公共飞行车或者步行，车站排起长长的队伍。一个身穿黄色制服的人从车上推下一个妇人，妇人高声咒骂：“有什么了不起一个押车的？有点指头大的权就不知怎么显摆好了，要是给个灯泡你，你还不得以为自己是太阳？”她说的是当地语言，经过几百年的融合，基本上是带口音的通用语，语序上偶尔颠倒，加上一些当地的名词，比如灯泡听起来像秃头，太阳听起来像阴茎的粗鄙叫法，所以这句话对于科洛桑来的两个人来说，听起来很像“如果你秃头，你还不得以为自己是鸡巴”。索寇罗人对此毫无感觉，如果他们要表达这个意思会用发音完全不同的词，安纳金和欧比旺不能暴露外星人身份，只能憋笑。这时出来两个穿紫色制服的人，把那个妇人从队伍里强行拖拽出来，呵斥她破坏乘车秩序，说是敌人派来的奸细。妇人一边挣脱一边叫道：“你们说谁是奸细？我为索寇罗生了四个男两个女！我孙子都比你们大！”这时驶来一辆车，人群像潮水一样涌进车里，这个妇人想要上车，但是挤不进队伍，于是又错过一辆。再然后她要站在队伍最前面，穿紫色制服的人让她去队尾重新排队，作为扰乱秩序的惩罚，队伍里几个人帮腔催促她，其他人沉默着，乐得前面少个人，也不愿为了陌生人得罪穿制服的，所以她只好悻悻地走到队尾。

他们俩跟着队伍向前移动，前面几个人在讨论哪个食物配给站的东西比较好，更靠前的人在分析究竟应该去哪里应聘工作，兵工厂还是冶金厂，采矿虽然报酬不高，但还是比工厂要高一些，不过没有防御，说不定哪天就死了。等到上了车，他们发现公共飞行车上下层的车头车尾各有一个押车员，黄色制服格外显眼。车窗全部和车体焊在一起，车里闷热得像烤箱一样，汗味、机油味和金属混合成一股恶心的锈味。方才那个妇人跟他们乘坐同一辆车，现在安安静静地蜷缩在角落里。车窗外的建筑逐渐变高变密，看起来接近闹市区了，这时车头的押车员拿起扩音器，说接下来三站都不停车，要么现在下车，要么等到第四站再下。那个妇人呆滞的目光立刻聚焦，挤到车门口，欧比旺和安纳金交换一个眼神，也准备下车看看究竟怎么回事。

他们跟随人流向前走，人群在一条警戒线外聚集，这次警戒线内的人穿着黑白格子的制服，远远看去连成一片噪点，像显示屏故障或是信号不好。警戒线外的人闹哄哄地质问凭什么不让他们进去买食品，站在警戒线前面维持秩序的竟然是提克，看来他说还有本职工作要忙并不是借口。只见提克拿着扩音器循环播放着 “三百周年庆典期间道路封闭，物资配给站暂停工作”，一个声音喊道：“本来配给站就不够，每天排长队，还没等排到我们，东西就卖光了！”提克挥挥手让他退后：“那你就早点排队去别处，早排早得。围在这里没有用，不开门就是不开门，没东西就是没东西。你非得要进来，是不是想搞破坏？你是不是敌人派来的奸细？”

安纳金悄悄凑到欧比旺耳边低声说：“忙得没时间管防线的事，倒有时间管庆典？”

欧比旺小声回答：“过去三百年来一直是沙罗弗家族统治这颗星球，选择这个时机搞庆典，明显是为了唤起民众的爱星情绪，稳固统治。如果基尼沙四世的统治需要用这种方法来稳固，很难保证他将来不用更激烈的手段刺激民众团结起来一致对外的情绪。我有种不好的预感。”

“你的意思是故意纵容分裂势力来侵略？所以他才故意拖延修建防线的事？”

欧比旺对他眨眨眼，“并非没有可能，但我们别急着下结论，先继续耐心观察。”在黄昏的光线下他的眼睛绿得像宝石，安纳金从他的眼神里读出肯定，似乎还有些欣赏的意思，让他感觉非常受用。

“我感觉到有人也在观察我们。”

欧比旺眼神里的赞许更加明显，“从我们下车就开始了，一个戴绿袖标的半大孩子。”

安纳金忽然生出一个恶作剧的念头，假如他现在亲吻欧比旺，那个盯他们的家伙会作何反应。这个念头吓了他自己一跳，连忙别开目光，正看见方才那个妇人找那个盯他们的孩子说话，那孩子也吓了一跳，就要逃跑，但是他们身边全是人，跑不开，结果被那妇人一把抓住胳膊。这个小小的骚动也引起提克的注意，他摆手示意他们离开人群，到旁边说话。

欧比旺顺着安纳金的视线看到整个过程，他挑眉问：“他们认得提克，提克认得我们，所以我们不妨去认识认识他们？”

安纳金立即领会他的意图：“好主意，今后找提克就更方便了，免得他躲着我们。”

欧比旺从安纳金脸上看出跃跃欲试，点点头给他一个不易察觉的微笑。他们向那三个人走去，听见男孩挣扎着说：“我都说了我这是在执行任务，不信问我爸。”妇人说：“你执行个屁的任务，你才七岁，学校不上课你就野了！”说着就要打他，提克拦着说：“要打回家打，别给我惹麻烦在这。”男孩还没意识到他已经暴露，继续压低声音说：“我思想进步才让我执行任务，你个老太太什么都不懂，思想落后，就只知道整天算计物资券怎么用最划算。”妇人伸手拧住男孩的耳朵骂他：“不算计早就饿死了！你一个小屁孩能有什么正经任务？”男孩争辩说：“是治安巡逻队交任务给我！”这时两个绝地走到他们旁边，男孩愣了一下，随即指着他们说：“这两个人是外星奸细！我的任务就是揪出搞破坏的奸细！”提克认出他们，连忙呵斥男孩让他闭嘴。欧比旺一本正经地说：“我们不是奸细，我们是来工作的，是提克先生的新同事。”提克把男孩塞给那个妇人，让他们不要闹了，赶快回家。

见提克没有向他们介绍的意思，欧比旺主动问起这两位是他的什么人，他说那个妇人是他妈妈，男孩是他儿子，然后又催促他们回家，妇人便扯着男孩走开。欧比旺问他明天什么时间去开始防线组的工作，提克回答说：“三百周年庆典是所有工作里最重要的，安保工作是庆典筹备工作里面最重要的，所以我必须得先忙完庆典安保工作，下一步才是防线筹备工作。”

欧比旺做出一副很感兴趣的样子问他：“庆典将要在这里举行吗？到时候最高执政官会出现吗？”提克紧张地点点头，不愿多说，他觉得让绝地知道得越少越好。欧比旺又问：“你不是大气层交通部门的吗，为什么要做地面的工作？”提克不自在地回答说：“接触地面的归地面交通部门，不接触地面但没脱离大气层的归大气层交通，所以有飞行车的地方管理都归大气层交通部门。”然后他又借口有事要忙，急匆匆地离开。

目送他走远，安纳金问接下来怎么办，欧比旺又对他眨眨眼说：“去配给站看看怎么样？提克他妈妈的下一站应该是附近最近的配给站。”

安纳金点头同意，觉得欧比旺应该减少这样眨眼，因为他眼睛下的痣看起来太俏皮了。“她看起来像三四十岁的样子，真难想象她已经有孙子了。”

“索寇罗人是这样，成长快速，生命短暂，从衰老到死亡一般只有一两年。很多种族的寿命比人类长，像这样比人类短的的确很少见，所以他们才这么热衷于用人造器官来延长寿命吧。”

他们果然在附近的配给站找到提克的家属，她要买的几样食品都已卖光，剩下的不划算，但是假如今天不买明天可能更糟糕。正犹豫的工夫，一个身高体壮痞气十足的家伙要在她前面插队，提克他妈跟那个人吵嚷起来，被推倒在地，欧比旺把安纳金推上前对付那痞子，安纳金借着这一推的速度把痞子撞出几步远，在他面前活动着机械手，做出一副想要打架的样子。提克他妈在欧比旺的帮助下站起来，急忙买好东西，安纳金甩给那痞子一记冷冰冰的眼刀，转身离开。欧比旺提出帮她拿东西，主动攀谈起来，提克他妈对他们颇有好感，还想从他们嘴里打听提克究竟做什么工作，所以跟欧比旺聊得有来有往的。安纳金跟在他们后面，觉得欧比旺真狡猾，提克的儿子问他笑什么，安纳金板起脸说没笑什么，男孩斜着眼说：“笑得像小孩看见糖，酒鬼看见酒似的，还说没笑。”安纳金觉得他不喜欢这个男孩。

回去的车上，提克他妈很沉默，直到回到她自己家里才又开始说话。她打发孙子回房间读书，然后一边准备晚饭一边说：“人们都叫我安老太，你们也这样叫好了。我看得出普通人你们不是，这么流利标准的通用语，不是贵族就是来自内环那些发达星球。实话请你们说，我儿子是不是惹上什么麻烦了？”

安纳金心想你儿子对攸关战局的工作阳奉阴违，消极怠工，他麻烦大了。欧比旺用他坦诚又使人信服的语气说：“我们也想帮助他，事实上我们的真实身份是绝地武士，我们的任务是保护索寇罗。”

听见绝地这个词，她脸上的表情由惊讶变成惊喜，但仍然让他们证明他们真的是绝地。安纳金觉得她过于小心谨慎了，刚要展示光剑，欧比旺按住他的手，同时对安老太挥挥手说：“我们是绝地，你可以信赖我们。”

安老太重复道：“你们是绝地，我可以信赖你们。”然后她握住欧比旺的手腕说：“我真的很担心！外面有很多传闻，毕尤拉他好不容易才得到现在的工作，装机械腿花那么多钱，装得像个个子高高的有钱人，还找门路花钱送礼，才得到这份稳定体面的工作，但是我发现这个在家里！”说着，她从厨房柜子深处摸出一个微型投影装置，打开之后出现一张相貌坚毅表情严肃的面孔，脖子底下滚动播放着蓝色文字：“沙罗弗家族的罪恶统治已经走到尽头！基尼沙四世和贪官们的末日即将来临！索寇罗属于索寇罗人民！杜尼姆林是人民的好儿子！他的精神如Doonium一般坚不可摧！必将带领索寇罗人民取得自由、平等、幸福和最后的胜利！”

两个绝地交换眼神，难怪基尼沙四世要搞三百周年庆典来唤起人民的爱星之心，但又把庆典区域完全彻底封闭起来不让他的人民进去。提克虽然只是个小小的公职人员，但仍然是公职人员，怎么敢在家里窝藏这种反对最高执政官的宣传品？难怪安老太担心，怕他跟杜尼姆林那伙人扯上关系，搞不好就要被丢进监狱做苦工，甚至小命不保。

欧比旺把那个投影装置收进口袋，告诉她什么都不要跟其他人说起，什么都不要承认，假装从来没听说过杜尼姆林这个人。安老太点头表示她明白这里面的利害，“但是没有人没听说过杜尼姆林，他们这伙人都是悬赏通缉犯，因为他们一直反对最高执政官，说他是银河系里最坏的坏人，还有好多词，什么意思我不懂，也记不清。反正前几年抓了很多他的同伙，先砍头再烧成灰，什么高科技也救不活，还有帮助杜尼姆林逃跑去其他星球的人，都死了。我还以为你们是杜尼姆林的同伙，骗我儿子跟着你们干那些杀全家的勾当。不是就好，那我就放心了。”

这时门口响起电磁锁开锁的声音，他们立刻收声看过去，只见提克领着一个身材娇小的年轻女孩进门，嘴里说着“不行就是不行，别惹麻烦给我。”他看见安纳金和欧比旺就立刻闭嘴，脸上的表情好像在说绝地怎么这么难缠。安老太坚持留他们吃晚饭，不搭理提克关于食物有限物资券不够用的牢骚。 

晚餐非常简单，还好他们俩的胃并不娇贵。在闲聊中他们了解到提克一共有两个儿子一个女儿，长子参军去了，女儿就是跟他一起回来的那个女孩，名叫艾迪丽斯，小儿子名叫伊迪奥，现在是治安巡逻队的候补队员，他估计以他的实力，很快就能当上正式队员，穿上制服去巡逻。艾迪丽斯嗤笑出声，伊迪奥变了脸色，酸溜溜地说：“别以为你那些事我不知道，等我当上正式巡逻队员将来，第一个就把你抓起来。”

老太太让他别瞎说，“再说巡逻队是那么容易进的吗？咱们家又没有亲戚在里面，就算你真的进去，也是别人不愿意干的事给你干，别人吃肉你啃骨头，什么好事能轮到你？你就跟个冰棍似的，让人家嗦个干净，还美滋滋的以为自己操了嘴。”这些话明显也是说给提克听，他拿出一家之主的威严恨恨地喊一句“够了！”饭桌上陷入尴尬的沉默。

艾迪丽斯转移话题：“我一会儿去买点东西，宵禁之前肯定回来。现在工厂都去生产军需品，不趁现在多买点，以后就买不到了，再说又不需要物资券。”见提克默不作声，她接着说：“如果不让我买，那我就只好结婚了，”说着她看向安纳金，“要不你跟我结婚吧，怎么样？”

安纳金不明白话题怎么突然从购物变成结婚，急忙用眼神催欧比旺出来反对，没等欧比旺开口，提克和老太太就一起说不行。提克说：“去吧去吧，别惹麻烦给我。”老太太说：“不行，和人类不能生小孩。”突然又从结婚变成生小孩，安纳金觉得话题转变的速度快追上他开飞机的速度了，欧比旺却一副听得津津有味的样子，不但不开口干涉，还满脸的兴趣盎然。艾迪丽斯上下打量安纳金，问他：“你不是索寇罗人？”安纳金摇头，艾迪丽斯又看向欧比旺：“你们不是爸爸的同事吗？老爷爷你呢，你是不是索寇罗人？”欧比旺的表情有一瞬间僵硬，然后他也摇摇头。伊迪奥很高兴他姐姐闹出这么大误会，提克不耐烦地解释说他们从内环来索寇罗工作，过段时间就会离开。

欧比旺好奇地问难道法律禁止索寇罗人和人类通婚，安老太给他解释说：“不能生小孩，有什么意义结婚？我们和你们不一样，我们的规矩是每生一个孩子，父母分别获得半个，每个成年人一个半是指标。完成任务之后就不受限制，愿意生更多孩子当然更好，不愿意再生，分开生活也不犯法，但是不完成任务犯法。”

规定和政策是提克擅长的话题，他补充道：“战争开始之后，指标提高到两个，如果继续下去可能提高到三个。幸好我生你们生得早，不然再加几个你们这样的，我不是累死就是气死。”说着瞪了艾迪丽斯一眼。老太太打破尴尬，让艾迪丽斯帮她收拾餐桌，提克不想再留两个绝地，而且他家里也没有可以拿来招待他们的茶或酒。

从提克家出来，天已经黑了，安纳金模仿艾迪丽斯的语气叫欧比旺老爷爷，“都怪你的胡子，好好的为什么要留这么显老的胡须。”说着，他忍不住摸上欧比旺的脸，感觉手心里痒痒的。欧比旺也绷不住笑出声，但他坚持捍卫他的胡子：“我的年纪在这里就是老爷爷，和我的胡子无关。”

这时艾迪丽斯追上他们，说是奉命给他们带路，要送他们回学校。提克的本意是让他们早点回去，少惹麻烦，但是艾迪丽斯有她的计划，她只告诉他们沿着这条路走，第五个路口左转，再两个路口右转，然后挥挥手打发他们快走。见她急着甩开他们，安纳金忽然好奇她今晚的真实目的究竟是什么，于是说他们想多了解周围的生活设施，所以想跟她一起去购物。艾迪丽斯转转眼珠，好不容易得到许可跑出来，肯定不能半途而废，她想索性真的去买点东西，希望这两个内环来的人类别受不了。

*TBC*


	3. 3

*3*

他们跟着她穿过几条狭窄的小巷，石板路脏得黏脚，像是泼在上面的脏水长年累月层层叠加积累的污泥。最后他们走下一段黑漆漆的台阶，进入一家不起眼的地下小店，店里货架多半空着，几个顾客围着地上破破烂烂的箱子翻看挑选。艾迪丽斯跟一个老板模样的人打招呼，问他还有没有真触感全息眼镜，老板回答说：“那个早就脱销了，新货没有，厂家模拟战场全息眼镜被征用去生产，训练新兵用的。”

艾迪丽斯撇撇嘴，又问：“那仿真伴侣还有吗？那个又大又贵，容易卖不光才对。”

“那个仿得太真，让人举报了，说腐蚀麻痹年轻人，严重推迟生育意愿，所以集中销毁了。”说着，他从一个箱子里抽出一小团东西抖开：“仿机械腿丝袜，要吗？还有连体的，全身机械图案。”艾迪丽斯摇头回应他：“不要，我又没有伴侣，穿给谁看。现在的形势也不适合找伴侣，单人用的我要。”说着转动她的大眼睛四下寻找。

安纳金悄悄对欧比旺说：“我感觉这家店不对劲。”这时老板看见他们犹犹豫豫的，就问他们想要买什么，安纳金一时语塞，不知要怎样回答才能不暴露外星人身份，所以他随便一指艾迪丽斯说：“跟她一样。”老板看看他又看看他身后的欧比旺，露出一副了然的表情，转身去翻箱子，边翻边嘀咕：“现在买就对了，东西总归是东西，钱可是越来越不值钱，再过几天就什么都买不到，什么都得用物资券，就没有这些物资了到那时候。现在都没地方进货，这些卖完我就不干了。”

艾迪丽斯见他们俩赖着不走，索性拿起一根假阳具对着老板挥舞，“这种还有吗？那你卖完之后去干什么？去工厂找个工作吗？”

“躲一躲去乡下。不知道这次要打多久，也不知道哪边能赢，前段时间闹闹哄哄，说共和国要给咱们修防线，要保护咱们，结果呢？防线在哪呢？科洛桑议会那些人都是骗子，加上咱们本地的骗子，两伙骗子什么好事能干出？要我看还不如加入分裂势力算了，说不定防线早早修起来，反正换成谁都会占据这里不撒手。老老实实躲起来我还是，保命要紧。”说着他翻出两包东西在桌上摊开，招呼安纳金他们过来挑选，“你们要单头的还是双头的？”

看着一桌子大大小小五颜六色直的弯的假阳具，安纳金一时语塞忘记反驳老板，也不知视线应该落在哪里，幸好欧比旺不着痕迹地上前半步，把安纳金挡在身后，同时很平静地回答要单头的。老板看看他又看看安纳金，赞叹一句：“老爷子身体真好！”说着抄起一个半透明的，能看到里面的机械结构和芯片，“这个，最先进的仿真防水材料，太阳能充电，还带手动模式，哪怕将来宵禁以后拉闸限电也不怕，野外也可以用。这个材料特别先进，耐高温，耐摩擦，耐腐蚀，耐辐射，真正太空科技，超低温实测不脆化，手感跟真的一模一样，你来摸摸。”说着塞进欧比旺手里。欧比旺一本正经地握一握，顺手递给安纳金，然后继续闲聊战争的事，问他为什么觉得分裂势力能修得起防线。老板叹口气说：“只要送去采矿把那些贵族，保准一个月就修好，共和国能做得到吗？分裂势力换成，管你什么贵族，不老实就收拾你，嘁哩喀喳就修好。其实大家都知道，八成是因为没钱。从哪来钱？贵族掏钱吗？肯定还是税。从哪来税？现在税已经够重的，所以加税也是死，没防线也是死，左右都是死，何必要交更多税呢我。”

安纳金的心思一半用在听老板说话，另一半用在琢磨怎么能装作若无其事，把手里的东西悄悄放下而不吸引任何人的注意。他的耳朵已经全红了，视线在桌面上不自然地来回扫过，忽然看见几只机械手，老板顺着他的目光看过去，随手拿起一个介绍说：“这些是仿真伴侣的可拆卸替换件，都是赠品，所有关节都能活动，但是没有特殊功能，纯手动，不值钱。”欧比旺发现其中一个看起来很像安纳金的机械手，便指给他看，老板直接塞进他手里，“如果喜欢就送给你。你们是艾迪丽斯的朋友，正好赶紧卖空我想，赶紧撤店关门。”

这时欧比旺发现艾迪丽斯不见了，问老板有没有看见她，老板指指门口说她刚出门，安纳金逃也似的追出去，心想这小丫头真狡猾，用这种方法分散他们的注意力，以为能甩掉他们，果然买东西是假，她一定另有目的。好在艾迪丽斯没走多远，她以为甩掉了他们，放松了警惕，他们的跟踪技巧也足以让她无法察觉。十几分钟之后，她走到一处偏僻的停机坪，几架破旧的飞行器在低功率灯的照明下像黑灰色的金属垃圾堆。有几十个人比艾迪丽斯到得早，但他们等待的不是她，过了一会儿又有些人从不同方向走来，他们聚集在一起，静悄悄的没有人讲话，看来是不想也不敢引起巡逻队的注意。

安纳金和欧比旺挤在一块金属板下面，目测那是个严重变形的机翼，一端连着机身，一端搭在地上，他们正好可以蹲在底下，藏在推进器后面。机翼下的空间非常狭小，安纳金需要贴在欧比旺背上才能凑近机翼和推进器之间的缝隙暗中观察那群人，他的脸蹭到欧比旺的胡须，这样近的距离让他想起之前那个拥抱，那是一种难以用语言形容的感觉，温暖，饱满，结实，可靠，像把实体化的原力抱在怀里。他分神的工夫，一架小飞机降落在不远处，舱门打开，走下两个人，然后飞机并没有停留，而是直接飞走。人群向那两个人聚拢过去，热情地跟他们握手，像迎接英雄凯旋归来似的，只不过没有欢呼也没有掌声，安静中透着诡异。人群簇拥着那两个人走向停机坪入口，两个人向人群挥挥手，转身离开，然后那群人很有秩序地陆续向不同方向散去，整个过程持续了不到十分钟。

等人群散尽，安纳金刚要说话，嘴唇就被欧比旺用食指抵住，让他有话回去再说。夜深人静的，他也不愿招惹巡逻队。其实他明白安纳金为什么惊讶，他心中有些问题有了答案，但又增加了更多的问题。艾迪丽斯费尽心思来迎接的人正是杜尼姆林，这就解释了为什么她家里有微型投影宣传这位索寇罗的好儿子。根据她奶奶的说法，杜尼姆林逃亡在外，所以究竟是什么原因促使他重回索寇罗？为什么挑选现在这个时机？他回来的目的是什么？

他们赶在宵禁之前回到住处，安纳金一边脱外袍一边问R2有没有找到什么窃听装置，这时他发现那只假机械手一直在袍子口袋里，想起店老板说分裂势力办事比他们痛快，他泄愤似的把假机械手扔在一边。R2回答他说并没有发现窃听器，但是为了安全起见，他们还是坐在一起压低声音讨论这一天的所见所闻。

“杜尼姆林这样偷偷回来，不像获得特赦的样子。”安纳金分析，欧比旺点点头鼓励他继续，“他的同伙都被处死，他至少也是死罪，这次冒着生命危险回来，说明他要做的事非常重要，甚至不惜丢掉性命。”

“或者他认为成功的希望很大。”

安纳金不以为然，“就凭今天去接他的那些人？基尼沙四世手下有一百多个部门，五万多个大臣，对付今天那些人绰绰有余。你看安老太说起杜尼姆林时那害怕的样子，提克说得最多的一句话就是别惹麻烦。”

“虽然今天去的只有几十个，下午我们所见所闻的那些普通人都一副安于现状的样子，但是假如人们真的认可现在的生活，那为什么有那么多穿制服的人？物资站，街道上，甚至飞行车里都要安插穿制服的，究竟谁害怕谁？索寇罗看似平静，但能够感觉到人们的不安，他们就像一桶平静的火药，只等一点火花。”

“所以基尼沙四世和杜尼姆林都感觉到同样的不安，所以才有三百周年庆典和今晚的秘密返回？”安纳金盯着欧比旺的眼睛问，“那我们下一步应该怎么做？”

欧比旺的表情变得柔和，手指又缠绕上安纳金的学徒辫，“我的下一步是把任务的掌控权交给你，你认为我们下一步应该怎么做？”看到安纳金讶异不解的样子，他补充道：“完成这个任务，你就可以成为正式的武士，不再是学徒了。怎么样，有信心吗？”

信心是安纳金最不缺少的东西，事实上他认为他早已具备足够的实力，无论光剑水平还是对原力的掌控都出类拔萃，但是欧比旺一直让他冷静克制耐心，搞得他以为欧比旺一直拒绝承认他的实力，不打算让他在二十五岁之前接受试炼。现在他只需要完成这次任务，就能在二十岁成为正式的绝地武士，比他的师父早五年，想想就让人高兴。看来在这件事上他误解了欧比旺，看着那双坦诚的蓝绿色眼睛，他下定决心一定要通过试炼，为了自己这些年来付出的努力，也为了让欧比旺感到骄傲。

“把修建防线这种半外交性质的任务交给我，真的很符合长老会的作风，虽然我更希望是单挑杜库或者追杀格里弗斯之类的任务。不过试炼难道不应该是单人任务吗？”

“理论上应该由学徒独立完成，但是现在形势特殊，战争中的每个任务都至关重要。不过你放心，我不会让你作弊的。”欧比旺说着又对他眨眨眼睛。

“你巴不得早点甩掉我，好去收个乖巧听话的新徒弟对不对？”安纳金佯装伤心，他可怜巴巴的样子让欧比旺的眼神里染上笑意。

“我可没力气再带新的学徒了。”

安纳金收起嬉闹的表情，“那你后悔吗？”

“当然不。我承诺过，你会成为一名绝地，所以我一定会尽我所能履行诺言。”

安纳金当然记得，当时他们站在奎刚的遗体旁边，那个帮助他摆脱奴隶身份、带他离开塔图因、给他树立起希望的绝地武士躺在熊熊火焰之中。他不知道自己会不会被送回塔图因，会不会重新做奴隶，他站在火边却觉得寒意森森。那时，在跳动的火光里，年轻的欧比旺一脸严肃地对他说：“你会成为绝地武士，我保证。”安纳金找不到恰当的词汇来描述他的心情，似乎一切语言都无法表达他此时此刻的感受，没有什么比一个紧紧的拥抱更合适。

欧比旺欣慰地轻拍他的后背，手心传来肌肉结实的触感，宽阔的胸膛紧贴着他，几乎能感觉到他的心跳。不知不觉间，从前那个瘦小的男孩已经长得比他更高更强壮，即将成为正式的武士，他觉得这是他所有任务中时间最长，倾注心血最多，但也是最了不起的那个。等他结束这个拥抱，欧比旺拍拍他的肩膀说：“先别激动，任务还没完成，你还是学徒。”他规规矩矩地回答一句“是，师父”，但眼神表示他志在必得。对于这种欧比旺式的冷静，安纳金熟悉得不能更熟悉，现在他逐渐明白过来，欧比旺不是没有感情，只是不轻易表露感情。

欧比旺让他利用今晚好好思考行动计划。第二天早晨吃早餐的时候，欧比旺拿着一个索寇罗式样的数据板兴致勃勃地翻看，安纳金便问他在看什么。接过数据板，他看见这样一段话：“……虽然有生殖隔离，但仍可能传染多种疾病（详见附录9），所以请务必小心谨慎。另外，很多星球上的居民对性持有非常消极的态度，常常与耻辱或者犯罪挂钩，可能导致严重的误会。不同星球有不同的判断准则，在有些星球需要以婚约为前提，有些星球只认可婚姻关系内的性行为，有些只认可婚姻中一方的性欲，通常是男性而不认可女性，有些甚至全都不认可，只认可婚姻关系内以生育为目的的性行为。不过大家不要因此歧视他们，歧视在任何星球都是不礼貌的。这些消极态度导致婚姻必须兼顾生育功能、精神交流功能和性功能，而非单纯透明高效的合作生育关系，难以规避的风险导致人们花费过多时间挑选合作伙伴，虽然其他人种有几十甚至几百年时间可以浪费，但仍需承认他们的做法非常低效落后，而且即便投入大量时间精力，仍然有许多婚姻无法实现任何一种功能。同时，很多星球都缺乏生理信息存档制度，婚后才发现无法生育的情况时有发生，而不健全的制度让财产和婚姻捆绑，使很多错误难以得到纠正。与之相对的是随机生育，经常会导致遗弃婴幼儿这种极端浪费的行为，不过读者朋友们千万不要误以为可以随便捡婴儿带回索寇罗完成任务，那在新生儿生理信息存档阶段就会暴露，具体惩罚措施请咨询法务部门，以便巡逻队重点关照你哟。开个玩笑，具体惩罚视情节轻重分罚款、惩罚性劳动和监狱关押几种……”

“这是一本银河旅行指南。我在地下室发现一个堆放杂物的大房间，看起来曾经是图书馆，本想找找看有没有历史人文方面的东西，有助于理解索寇罗人的文化和想法，但是所有数据板都胡乱堆放在墙角，存储架和检索器全都不知去向。我看这个还算有参考价值，封面上说这是连续多年的畅销书，已经再版五十几次。”

这倒是能够解释提克家的生活模式和昨晚那家店，安纳金不知说什么好，半天憋出一句“索寇罗人真的很重视效率，目的性很强。既然如此，为什么在修建防线这件事上效率这么低。”

“在防线这件事上，他们的目的就是不担责任，不惹麻烦，宁可无功，但求无过。”欧比旺做出一个无奈的表情，“我猜他们因为寿命短，时间有限，所以目的性更强，更多关注眼前利益而非长远考虑，死后的事让别人去操心。当然这都是我的猜测。”

安纳金觉得他的猜测即便不准也差不远。然后他讲起他的计划，不论今天提克出现与否，他都要带工程师去实地勘探一番，让他们开始制作设计方案，同时他想办法让索寇罗接受共和国驻军。欧比旺点点头说：“同时进行，节省时间。但是我们没有任何通行证，所以我们怎么去实地勘探？我不是在对你的任务指手画脚，我只是想了解你的思路，配合你的行动。”

安纳金承认他的确没想好具体怎么实现他的计划，然后他对欧比旺挤挤眼睛，“但是你觉得通行证能限制住我吗？”

欧比旺给他一个心领神会的微笑，“如果没有通行证就飞过去，那么提克很快就会出现在你眼前，配合你的工作了。既然他那么害怕惹麻烦，那么我们不妨把麻烦惹得大一些。”

*TBC*


	4. 4

*4* 

他们的飞船没有通行证，只有在索寇罗和科洛桑之间往返的权限，但是只要安纳金坐上驾驶席，哪怕一群敌军战机都无法阻拦他，何况一纸通行证。在小行星带外侧，他们观察采矿车的工作路线，记录下关键点的坐标和相对距离，然后向科雷利亚走廊方向扩展勘探范围。如他们所料，提克主动联系他们，气势汹汹地让他们不要轻举妄动，否则一切后果自负。安纳金抬眼看欧比旺，欧比旺用眼神回答他这是你的任务你来处理，安纳金回给他一个懒得跟提克费口舌的表情，欧比旺弯弯眼角，打断提克的咆哮：“这是我们的工作，我们的任务，我们需要这条防线来保卫索寇罗，保卫索寇罗的人民，保卫和平和自由。我们会坚持做正确的事，决不向困难低头，决不畏惧任何人为的阻力，决不向分裂势力妥协，也决不放过任何一个敌人。”一长串排比句气势如虹，在场的人都听得出困难和人为的阻力就是指提克，如果他继续阻挠他们，那么他就是敌人。除此之外，听欧比旺教训其他人给安纳金带来别样的快乐，他甚至开始有些同情提克，不知道他面对的是多么固执强大又善于言辞的对手。

提克安静了几秒，说让他们赶紧回来就结束了通话，气势不再汹汹。欧比旺标准的通用语和不怒自威的语气像极了索寇罗最高层的那些贵族，提克并没有意识到这带给他的心理暗示，他只是习惯性地服从，没觉得哪里不对，而且此时此刻他的全副心思都用在思考怎么向他的上级汇报这件事。现在汇报肯定要倒霉，但是假如不汇报，事情闹大了他一样要倒霉。他惴惴不安地找上级汇报，他的上级果然厉声责问他：“不紧紧盯住那两个绝地为什么？现在出了问题才想起找上级，早去干什么了？这种事必须立即向上级汇报！”然后提克的上级领着他去找上级的上级，让他在办公室门口等着，他听见里面上级的上级一通抱怨，然后打开办公室的门让他和他的上级一起跟着，找上级的上级的上级。

上级的上级的上级认为这件事不是他们大气层交通部门的责任，他们并没有给绝地的飞行器开具固定起始点短期多次通行证，绝地凭借星际交通部门给他们的星际交通通行证离开的地面，所以这是星际交通部门的问题。提克的上级的上级立刻说：“您看问题真是切中要害！”提克的上级马上随声附和：“您的水平就是高！”提克也想说点什么，但他挤不到上级的上级的上级面前，只好跟着说：“真高！真高！”然后上级的上级的上级终于留意到他，问：“这就是负责接待绝地的修建防线专项事业组的秘书吗？”喜怒难辨的语气吓得提克脖子一缩，腰弯得更低，但是想躲已经来不及。上级指着提克说：“他还没有完全学习领会对专项组的工作，他是从地表交通下设的地表交通安全组抽调到防线专项组的，学习时间比较有限。”上级的上级连忙批评他：“学习时间有限，就要及时向你的上级汇报才对，你看现在这样，绝地自行启动测绘工作，他们会向科洛桑传递什么信息谁知道？一旦有不利于索寇罗的，损害星际形象的，负得起这个责任吗你？”

提克的腰几乎弯成直角，额头上布满冷汗，他这么多年的人生经验告诉他，一旦出了问题，上面虽然解决不了问题，但是肯定有所行动，要么解决掉绝地，要么解决掉他。哪怕傻子都知道解决掉绝地的难度和恶劣影响，所以他不知接下来等待他的是停职，革职，还是其他什么。他觉得他的一生都被绝地毁了，他的努力，他的钱，他的机器脚，全都白费，心血化为灰烬，未来一片惨淡。

此时办公室里级别最高的那位示意他的直属下级不要激动，“我们绝对没有怀疑绝地的意思，也不需要向共和国隐瞒任何事情，这一点加强学习你也要。事实上我们非常关心防线专项组的工作，也将尽一切努力支持和配合共和国的行动最大限度地。正因为我们非常重视这项工作，所以才应该认真商讨工作应如何开展，谁具体负责哪部分工作，否则流程不清晰，责权不明确，那工作怎么能做得好呢？”另外三个人急忙点头称是。“幸好今天只是出现一个小问题，发现及时，我们和星际交通部门协商一个时间，开个会，认真讨论一下。”另外三人继续点头称是，头点得更快速，是称得更响亮。“另外，等今天绝地们落地之后，直接护送他们来开个小会，免得他们误会我们有意不配合他们的工作。记着，可千万别护送丢了。”然后他摆摆手让另外三个人出去，还有其他要事亟待他的处理。

在返程之前，欧比旺提醒安纳金把搜集到的资料发给绝地神庙，留做备份。在接近停机坪时，他们远远看见一辆飞行车等在那里，安纳金想了想把飞船防盗报警装置的敏感级调到最高，还把舱内监控图像同步到他的通讯器上，欧比旺叮嘱工程师等他们走远了再悄悄离开飞船，回学校的路上注意安全。

提克说请他们去参加防线组第一次专题会议，防线组的高级别官员和大气层交通部门的重要官员都会参加。他们能感觉到提克的恶气，去和防线组官员讨论如何开展工作本来就是他们要求的，所以他们很配合地坐上车。提克把他的全部不幸都归咎于绝地，恨恨地一声不吭，全程都一副怨毒的表情。安纳金和欧比旺交换一个眼神，既然提克不想攀谈，那么他们就当作乘车参观游览，观察风土人情。天色接近傍晚，街道上来往着行人和公共飞行车，人们结束工作和排队，带着疲倦和生活物资行色匆匆。人群中随处可见巡逻队的人，他们身穿紫色制服，绿帽子绿袖标绿腰带，还有一些巡逻队预备队的，只戴绿袖标，但是非常容易从人群里识别出他们，因为他们眼神尖利，时刻不停地扫视其他人。两个绝地察觉到街上巡逻队的人数比昨天多很多，他们隐隐感觉这和昨晚回来的杜尼姆林有关，但是不愿当着提克的面讨论，他们一直不断的眼神交流让提克更加恼火，幸好路程并不远，一路安静却也没超出尴尬的极限。

他们目的地的办公楼在索寇罗城的核心区，三百周年庆典的警戒线内，经过层层安检终于到达，天色已经很暗。提克的上级站在门口台阶上居高临下地迎接他们，互相介绍一番后，上级走在最前面，提克始终保持落后半步的距离，两个绝地并排走在他们身后。安纳金脸上流露出不屑的表情，欧比旺轻轻摇头示意他不要把想法摆在脸上。穿过门廊之后是一连串举架很高的大面积办公区域，仍然灯火通明，工作人员都在认认真真捧着数据板研读文件，时不时在面前的设备上做些操作，移动移动画面，调整一下亮度，缩放一下比例什么的。安纳金的表情又扭曲起来，好像在说“为什么这么多人假装很忙的样子？明明没事还不下班，他们脑子有病吗？”欧比旺也看出这些人都在假装忙碌，但他们现在去开的所谓专题会议肯定不会是轻松愉快的喝茶聊天，至少本质上不是，他们不需要多余的表情，因为不方便直说，他似嗔似笑地瞄了安纳金一眼，悄悄把右手伸进他的袍袖里捏他的左手。安纳金假装疼得张嘴大叫，其实没发出任何声音，欧比旺知道他今天得到很多有用的数据，向完成任务又迈进一步，心情难免有点飘，所以只是淡淡笑着摇头，没再管他。

然后提克的上级让绝地们在会议室里等着，他们去通知其他参会人员。利用独处的机会，欧比旺说：“应该由你来和他们谈判，因为这是你的任务，这次任务本就是为了全面考验你的能力。”

如他所料，这句话立刻让安纳金收敛起洋洋自得的情绪，变得认真起来。他一向最不耐烦这种空谈斗嘴的会议，而且他说的话有时会产生意料之外的破坏力，反而是他一脸严肃制造威慑力比较有用，所以谈判工作向来都是由欧比旺负责说话，安纳金负责板着脸盯人。安纳金本以为这次也不例外，没想到真正不例外的是欧比旺一丝不苟的古板脾气。安纳金想了想说：“这诚然是我的任务，考验的是全方位的能力，而灵活调动一切可利用的资源是能力里很重要的一方面，所以我的正确做法是说服你来跟他们谈判。”

欧比旺从他眼神里看出狡黠的笑意，觉得他的态度还是不端正。“我说过不会帮你作弊。” 

见他语气认真，并不是开玩笑，安纳金彻底冷静下来，他宁可去面对格里弗斯也不愿跟官僚谈判。既要说服他们又不能惹怒他们，既要让他们接受条件又要确保他们不反悔，简直像用水炼油。这时他听到脚步声，提克他们马上就到，情急之下他说：“算我欠你一次，可以换我为你做任何事。”

欧比旺真心想让安纳金独立完成任务，不过多干预，但他既不想错过让安纳金欠他一次的机会，也不愿冒险和索寇罗方面谈崩，所以他稍加思索便点头同意。其实还有一点，安纳金认真恳求他的时候，他舍不得拒绝，像某种自然而隐匿的潜意识，无需经过理性思考判断，甚至他自己都没意识到。

所谓专题会其实只有六个人参加，除了绝地和提克之外还有他的上级和上级的上级，也就是防线组的高级别官员，以及上级的上级的上级，也就是大气层交通部门的重要官员。在索寇罗人看来，欧比旺的相貌老成持重，通用语说得像贵族一样标准流利，安纳金则一脸高深莫测，同时他的机械手臂看起来又高级又昂贵，所以谈判进行得并不太艰难。他们同意给绝地地表到小行星带之间的通行证，条件是他们在地表的活动范围仅限索寇罗城，在小行星带的活动范围仅限采矿区，同时他们测得的一切数据不得直接传给科洛桑议会或者绝地神庙，都得交给提克整理，经上级和上级的上级审批之后，再由防线组集体的名义提交给议会。提克的上级们满意这个结果，提克整理数据的速度可快可慢，全凭他们裁夺。他们都知道不能让绝地随意向外界传递信息，以防损害索寇罗的星际形象，哪怕看似无害的也不行，虽然并没有明文规定哪些信息有害，但是正因为没有明文规定，所以任何信息都随时可能被更高的上级定性为有害，到时候倒霉的是他们。

取得数据之后，下一步就是防线设计工作，索寇罗方面认为应该由索寇罗和科洛桑两方的工程师协商，防线组达成一致后才能开始实施。其实在场的每个人都心知肚明，这关系到一个最敏感的问题，也就是是否给克隆人驻军预留空间站。如果预留空间站，就代表接受共和国驻军，但目前索寇罗显然不愿接受，背后的原因可能是对共和国的忌惮，可能是要借分裂势力的外部入侵达到星内团结的目的，也可能是为将来脱离共和国加入分裂势力铺路。如果不预留空间站，放任索寇罗获得防线的全部控制权，那是共和国绝对无法接受的。谈判陷入僵局，上级的上级的上级发话说今天已经很晚了，建议再找其他时间来讨论。欧比旺知道再找其他时间意味着再也找不到时间，所以他还想再谈下去，这时会议室窗外忽然一片喧哗，他们向外看去，夜空中有两个全息图像，其中一个是杜尼姆林，脊背挺直，面容坚毅，另一个看起来表情阴郁，优柔寡断，正是尼基沙四世。与此同时他们听到一个铿锵有力的声音用极其富有感召力的本星口音广播这样一段话：“三百年来沙罗弗家族享受奢华生活民脂民膏靠搜刮。我们的老人没钱治病，他们却能拥有人造器官；我们的矿工辛勤劳作在小行星带却吃不饱穿不暖，他们每个晚上通宵达旦举办宴会舞会；我们的孩子都被送去战场，他们的孩子躲在奢华的宫殿里。这公平吗？凭什么有些人生下来就统治，有些人生下来就受统治，永远不变，这公平吗？执政官和他的贵族昏庸无能，都是病毒！是寄生虫！是癌细胞！他们疯狂掠夺本应属于肌体的养分，疯狂扩散，拖垮肌体，对这些癌细胞，我们要容忍到哪天？”窗外街道上迅速涌来巡逻队人，像饥饿的野兽嗅到血腥一样寻找全息图像发射器，很快蓝色的图像便从夜空里消失。安纳金不禁心想原来索寇罗人并非对所有工作都效率低下。

虽然全息图像消失，但更多巡逻队的人仍然不断涌向他们所在的区域，进入每栋楼里搜查。提克和他的上级们明白整片区域肯定都已经封锁，现在不可能送绝地离开，只能希望他们看到听到的越少越好。但是继续留在会议室里的话，绝地就要重提驻军的议题，如果用方才的意外为借口离开会议室，没人盯着绝地，那也不行。于是上级的上级的上级率先发话，说他作为部门高级官员，不得不去处理这次突发事件，让下级们留下继续开会。他的直属下级等他走了，也发话说他作为部门中级官员有必要去管理属下，配合巡逻队的工作，让他的下级们留下开会。提克的上级也要溜走，刚开门就被一辆送茶点的手推车堵了回去，推车进来的人正是艾迪丽斯。

提克站起来走过去问她为什么还没回家，艾迪丽斯一边斟茶一边说：“上级们都没走，我们哪敢走。”提克急忙示意她小声说话，别让绝地听见。安纳金和欧比旺交换一个眼神，他们都感觉全息图像的事和艾迪丽斯有关，杜尼姆林的目的已经表达得很清楚，他这次回到索寇罗就是要推翻尼基沙四世，结束沙罗弗家族的统治，但无论谁取得胜利，他们都必须确保这颗星球属于共和国，而非分裂势力。

他们在会议室里等待，没过多久门外传来急促纷乱的脚步声，巡逻队冲进门来直奔艾迪丽斯，命令她不要反抗不要逃跑，整栋楼都已被封锁，她根本逃不出去。提克吓得脸色灰白，塌陷的眼皮时不时紧张地抽搐，好像随时能晕过去。刚才从会议室溜走的三位上级都跑了回来，跑得上气不接下气，喘息着说这里面肯定有误会，他们部门的员工肯定不会做这种事。巡逻队的领队掏出全息通讯器托在手上，一个蓝色人影出现，问他们有没有捉住嫌犯。两个绝地观察到大气层交通部门的几位都变了神色，战战兢兢满脸堆笑地说：“阁下请放心，我们一定配合秩序维护组的工作，一定配合，一定配合。” 他们意识到这些人并非普通巡逻队，同样的紫色制服但是配金色纽扣，绿帽子绿袖标绿腰带都带有金边。那个蓝色的侯爵也和普通官员不一样，头发和胡须都精心修剪，身穿类似军装的上衣和紧身裤，肩上斜披着一条短披风。

*TBC*


	5. Chapter 5

*5*

领队完全不看其他人，一手捧着侯爵的全息图像，一手指着艾迪丽斯说：“报告侯爵，我们搜查五百米半径范围内在事发地周围，大气层交通部门发现遥控器在茶水间里，监控录像显示只有这个人案发时在茶水间里。”

艾迪丽斯一脸疑惑地说：“什么案发？我在给他们准备茶水，我一整天都没离开办公楼今天。”说着她指给领队看她推进会议室的手推车，又指着提克的上级说：“我进门的时候还差点撞到您。”

提克的上级恨不得当场人间蒸发，但在场所有人的目光都注视着他，他只好开口说：“是是是是是的，但是你进会议室在案发之后，我不知道之前在干什么你！”

他的上级见他先把自己摘出去，完全不顾整个部门的死活，连忙接话说：“她都不知道什么事发生了，再说怎么知道那个遥控器就是作案的遥控器？”

领队冷冷一笑，向拿着遥控器的人一抬下巴。遥控器作为证据装在透明包装里，拿着这包证据的人不明白领队要什么，听见要证明他手里的遥控器是作案的遥控器，就按下按钮，另一包证据里的全息投影仪瞬间开始工作，透过会议室的窗户将基尼沙四世和杜尼姆林的图像倾斜着送上夜空，那段富有感召力的广播同时响起。在场的人全体呆住几秒，领队一个箭步冲上去抢过遥控器关闭全息投影仪，但是不小心把侯爵阁下摔在地上，他又急忙捡起侯爵捧在手心里，然后他环视四周，见所有人都一副选择性失明加失忆的表情，好像什么事都没发生过一样，他才尴尬地收起视线，假装咳嗽一声清清喉咙，接着问：“有没有指纹遥控器上？”

方才拿遥控器的人已经晕倒在地，他的同事硬着头皮回答说：“没，没发现，指纹。犯人很，很狡猾。”

提克上级的上级见秩序维护组并没有决定性证据，胆子更大了一些。“刚才我们看到很多人进进出出茶水间在监控录像里，案发之后有几个戴帽子的，看不清脸的，一定是他们犯案之后故意把遥控器丢在茶水间，嫁祸给我们部门。他们一定有预谋，才故意戴帽子。”所有大气层交通部门的人都点头附和，认为有道理。

领队不愿在侯爵面前丢脸，所以他不搭理这段分析，转头问他的手下：“她进茶水间什么时间？她说给开会的人送茶水，那开会的这些人进入会议室什么时间？”他的手下在数据板上鼓捣着说：“这间会议室关门在案发前三十分钟，之前一共进去了六个人，案发后开门，这位和这位先后出门，然后她才出现在门口。”领队觉得发现疑点：“开会开了三十多分钟你才去送茶水？”

艾迪丽斯一脸惶恐地回答：“因为我不熟悉烧水机，一直等水烧开，等了好久没通电才发现，所以耽误了时间。”艾迪丽斯一副委屈得要哭的样子，安纳金有些看不下去了，但是没等做出反应就感觉到欧比旺借袍袖遮挡握住他的手，他悄悄看向他的师父，他示意他少安毋躁，耐心听下去。欧比旺感觉得到艾迪丽斯并非像她的外表一样柔弱可欺，而且如果秩序维护组发现会议室里混有两个外星人，那么他们就看不到索寇罗最真实的一面了。安纳金知道欧比旺肯定有他的道理，所以乖乖留在原地，他的手背贴着欧比旺的手心，紧紧包裹的触感温暖又柔软，皮肤和皮肤之间传递着体温，似乎还有别的什么，他不知道，只知道他喜欢这感觉，希望欧比旺永远不要松手。但欧比旺见他听话便松开了手，有那么一瞬间，安纳金甚至想要故意违背欧比旺的意愿，换取他重新握住自己的手，反正他十九岁的一整年有一半时间都在故意违抗他的指令，但已经年长了一岁的他还是克制住了冲动，只不过默默握紧拳头。

领队用鼻子哼了一声：“谁知道你是不是故意等到茶水间里没有其他人，才好操纵遥控器，作案之后再烧水？既然你工作在这里，怎么可能不熟悉烧水机？”

这时提克终于说了一句话：“她是，是新来的，还不到，不到十天。”提克的上级们急忙确认没错，他们绝对要把这件事撇得一干二净，绝不能让秩序维护组说他们防范不到位，让搞破坏的奸细混进部门。

全息图像里的侯爵显得有些不耐烦，领队厉声发问：“既然你说你一整天都没离开办公楼，那你说说你都做了些什么从今天开始到烧水之前？”

“处理信件，做统计表，写报告，这些事。”

“什么统计表？什么报告？”领队的口气愈发不善，他急需在侯爵面前证明自己捉拿的是正确的嫌犯。

艾迪丽斯一副楚楚可怜的样子，用极轻柔的声音回答：“统计表是汇总各地上报的战时可征用飞行车船数量。报告是关于公共飞行车押车人员制服颜色对乘客心情影响的报告，因为调查显示很多人觉得黄色的视觉刺激性太强，不利于乘客情绪稳定，所以建议改用其他颜色，比如粉红色。”

“那怎么行？”提克上级的上级趁机插话，“你能想到粉红色有利于情绪稳定，别人就想不到吗难道？粉红色早已经属于税收部门了，写报告怎么不动动脑子呢？”

提克的上级随声附和：“就是就是！动动脑子！看见粉红色只会加重乘客的焦虑情绪！”

领队咳嗽一声打断他们教训下属，“然后呢？你为什么这么晚还不下班？难道不是故意等天黑？”

上级的上级的上级猛然想起今晚开会的原因是白天绝地惹事，绝地现在还在这间会议室里，他急忙拿出资深官员的架势说：“我们的防线专线事业组今天晚上开了一个紧急会议，由于一些突发情况，”他边说边用目光寻找绝地，“会议提前了几天比原计划。这绝对不在任何人的预料范围之内。是不是这样，绝地大师？”

因为被点名提问，欧比旺站出来回应：“我们的确是今天下午很晚才临时接到会议通知，然后直接来这里开会。”他心想这并不是什么很有力的证据，艾迪丽斯完全可以把遥控器事先藏起来，哪天晚上有机会就选择哪天触发全息图像，他们对如何加班都很熟练的样子，可见机会很多，只不过恰好今天晚上就是个好机会，她便抓住了机会。但其实大气层交通的人并不需要绝地来证明艾迪丽斯的清白，他们只是在向秩序维护组传递一条信息：现在这里有外星人，而且是跟科洛桑关系密切的外星人，所以有什么事都以后再说。全息图像里的侯爵已经看不下去了，他还得去参加最高执政官的晚宴，所以摆摆手让领队把大气层交通部门和周边的监控录像都带走，重点跟踪那几个戴帽子看不清脸的嫌犯。

第二天上午，提克给他们送去地表到小行星带之间的通行证。他们问起艾迪丽斯的情况，提克说秩序维护组安排了一个人盯着她，他也要对女儿采取全天候盯防，希望不要连累全家。经过这件事，提克对他们的戒心似乎有所放松，之后再没干涉他们的测绘工作，也可能因为他已经顾不上提防绝地了。两天之后，安纳金发现他们可以学习运输矿石的货物飞船，把飞行器停在巨大小行星上，就不用每天往返，可以节省很多时间，于是他们便带上工程师和五天份的给养，准备一次性完成测绘和初步设计工作。

安纳金虽然对测绘兴趣不大，但是任务很快进展到他喜欢的部分——模拟攻防战。他站在进攻者的角度分析防线设计的缺陷，找出突破口，哪里需要雷达，哪里需要能量盾，哪里需要战舰，如何在运动中变换队形，如何应对来自不同方向的进攻，如何应对战斗机集群，如何应对大规模航母编队……他进攻得花样翻新，搞得工程师们叫苦不迭。好在他们的主设计师查卡丽很喜欢有挑战性的工作，她有二十几年的设计经验，虽然在战前主要是民用设施，但是她对军用设施很快上手，加上安纳金的战场经验，他们的视角互补，讨论起来非常专业高效。

看着一手带大的徒弟成长得这么优秀，欧比旺深感欣慰。安纳金感觉得到欧比旺投向他的目光，读得出目光里的肯定和欣赏，让他愈发极力表现。其实他也说不清想要达到什么目的，他想让欧比旺印象深刻，想让他为他感到骄傲，也想要早日完成任务，通过试炼，成为正式的绝地武士，和欧比旺一样的正式武士，然后他就可以——可以怎样呢？他的心里隐隐有答案，但是他不敢细想，反正先完成任务再说。

五天时间在忙碌中很快过去，最后一个晚上，工程师们都回休息仓休息，欧比旺站在工作台旁边翻看防线的初步方案。安纳金显然没忘记他在出发前的分析，这个方案不但能保护索寇罗和小行星带，还能兼顾克里斯托弗西斯和科雷利亚走廊，而且为克隆人驻军设计了空间充足功能完备的空间站，现在最大的问题就是如何让索寇罗接受这个方案。安纳金端着两杯茶站在工作间的舱门口，默默看着欧比旺的背影出神。他显然已经准备去休息，身上披着一条毯子，毯子下面露出一截裤脚、脚踝和便鞋，头发也不像平时那样梳得整整齐齐，而是蓬乱得像刚刚睡醒，让他工作时那种冷静的疏离感彻底消失，取而代之的是一种慵懒放松的亲切感。

他把茶杯放在欧比旺手边，“怎么，还有哪里需要改进吗？”

欧比旺听出他语气里满满的自信，刚要劝他戒骄戒躁，抬起头看见他神采飞扬的样子，忽然觉得不忍心用说教破坏他这份好心情。“其实我正在想，幸好你是我的战友而不是敌人，否则我要吃很多苦头。你太难对付了。”

安纳金的眼神愈发得意，“我们怎么可能成为敌人？我会永远站在你这边。”

“你应该站在正义的一边……”

安纳金望天叹气，夸张的样子逗得欧比旺忍不住笑着停止说教，伸手揉乱他头顶的短发。“等你完成任务成为武士，我就再不唠叨你，哪怕你求我唠叨也没用。”

“求你唠叨？”安纳金做个鬼脸，“敢不敢打赌，将来不用我求，你还是要唠叨我。”

“将来你有你的任务，我有我的任务，怎么唠叨你？”欧比旺拿起茶杯轻轻啜饮，是他喜欢的浓度，难为安纳金一直记着。

安纳金的表情忽然严肃，似乎他从未想过将来他们会分开。“你会离开我？”

欧比旺失笑，“这怎么能叫离开？徒弟成为正式武士，师父为徒弟感到骄傲，这是所有师徒关系最理想的终点才对。其实令我担心的是你离开我。”

安纳金从欧比旺的眼神里读出他指的是哪件事，想起他之前也小心翼翼地试探着提起帕德梅，现在他又流露出这种想知道又怕知道的神情，让安纳金觉得愧疚，不是因为他追求爱情，而是因为他对他最信赖也最信赖他的人隐瞒了真相。他低头盯着他的那杯茶，然后抬起眼睛看着静静等他开口的欧比旺：“我的确考虑过不做绝地，和帕德梅结婚，但是她拒绝了我。她说那非常不明智，她要全身心投入议会的工作，结束这场战争，没有太多精力去经营浪漫关系，也不认为我真的能够放弃奋斗了十年的绝地事业。我说我能够为她放弃一切，”他盯着欧比旺，不放过哪怕最细微的表情变化，如果从那双熟悉的眼睛里读出半点厌恶，他就立刻住嘴，但是完全没有，欧比旺的眼睛里有种他读不懂的复杂情绪。“但她说我不应该有那种想法，不应为任何人放弃理想和追求，那样做的结局往往是用自我牺牲来要挟对方做出对等的牺牲，而且她不认为放弃一切之后的我会快乐。”对欧比旺坦白让他感觉轻松很多，不再需要隐藏躲避，也不必为了一个谎言而编织一千个谎言。

欧比旺静静喝着茶，安纳金的那句放弃一切让他心里非常不是滋味，因为这一切里显然包括他。他的理智赞同帕德梅，但感情上对他失恋的徒弟充满同情。他斟酌着措辞说：“阿美达拉参议员很明智，很理性，有远见。她的决定对你们两人都好。应该说，你的眼光很不错。”

“是的，她美丽，正直，聪慧，有能力，有抱负。”

“别难过，你也很优秀。”

他的反应令安纳金感到意外。他本以为欧比旺会松一口气，然后给他一段关于羁绊多么危险的说教，但得到的却是怕他难过，还用很优秀来安慰他，他感觉欧比旺更像站在朋友的角度看待这件事，让他觉得可以把内心深处的想法与他分享。“其实我也说不清，她的确和我记忆里一样美丽动人，一样善良，但她不再是那个小女王了。我知道人总是会变的，我也在变，但是，怎么说呢，她的工作真的很多。我看得出她热爱她的事业，她给我讲起她的工作，这些年来的成绩，议会工作的艰难，她的理想，我只能听着，就像我讲起刚达克，她也只能听着，虽然我尽量讲得有趣一些。”

“比如我被困在刚达克巢穴里面的倒霉经历？”

“不，没有，我紧张得忘记讲最有趣的这段了，”安纳金脑中浮现出欧比旺穿着外袍挂在尖利的石头上，头朝下摇来荡去地和红色怪兽缠斗时惊险却又努力保持优雅的画面，脸上不由自主地流露出笑意。“我很紧张，一直绞尽脑汁找话题，有一次我甚至说起我多么讨厌沙子，你能相信吗？我的确讨厌沙子，但是我为什么要对她说我讨厌沙子这种事？真想掐住我自己的脖子让我闭嘴。我甚至不知道她是真的对我的话题感兴趣，还是仅仅出于礼貌才坚持听下去，直到后来有一天，她说R2也很讨厌沙子，总是卷进它的履带和传动系统里弄得到处都是，觉得它和我有共同语言，就把它送给了我。不过我知道我对她那些关于议会的话题完全提不起兴趣。我的意思是，我意识到其实我对她的参议员的世界只知道些外在的表面的东西，但那是她的生活重心，几乎是全部生活。同样的，她对我的了解仅限于我是个绝地，但并不了解我这个人。”

欧比旺静静听着，站在他的角度去理解他的想法，在听到沙子和R2那部分的时候努力不笑。根据安纳金的自我分析，这段始于儿时的朦胧感情像清晨的露珠一般纯净美好，可惜遇到现实就像晨露遇到阳光。留下继续做绝地是他接受帕德梅的决定之后所做的理性选择，不是观望着等待她回心转意，热恋中的他能够抛下一切跟她走，但是他现在冷静下来了，明白他们之间的距离不仅仅是身份和职责，还有彼此的了解。看来恋爱危机可以暂时解除，欧比旺心里一块巨石落地，语气也轻松许多：“还有谁会像我这样，连冥想时间都用来分析你的性格脾气，琢磨怎么才能让你真心听懂我的意思，记住我说过的话。”他放下空茶杯走到舷窗旁边，在长沙发上坐下，安纳金跟着坐在他身边，和他一起看着他们要保护的这颗行星。他们的飞船此时面向索寇罗黑夜的一侧，整个星球仿佛融入茫茫宇宙的无边黑暗之中，只有边缘一段新月形仍有光亮。

“那么你的下一步行动，有什么计划？明天我们回到索寇罗城之后做些什么？”

“和工程师一起把详细预算和工期时间表做出来。”说着，他伸开两条长腿，头枕着手臂放松身体向后靠，衬衣领口随着他的动作散开。欧比旺不好意思一直盯着他的胸肌，于是挪到他身边盘起双腿，用他披着的毯子把两人一起盖住。安纳金刚喝了热茶，还没觉得冷，但是他无法抗拒带着体温的毯子，温暖的环境让他更舒服，聊天的语气也更懒散。“索寇罗完全不配合，执政官只想搞庆典维护统治地位，官员们只想不惹麻烦，巡逻队只想抓人，普通人只想怎么能不挨饿。普通人都知道防线能够保护他们，但什么都做不了。官员们也知道防线有用，但什么都不愿意做，只知道抗拒共和国驻军，却不想想怎么抗拒分裂势力的战舰。这究竟是颗什么样的星球啊？越来越觉得长老会是故意为难我，才特意挑选出这个任务。我明明更擅长拆东西。”

“别谦虚，你很擅长组装飞行器，组装机器人。”

“这跟组装飞行器完全不一样，差远了。说不定长老会就是不想让我通过试炼，温杜大师一向看我不顺眼。”安纳金扭头看向欧比旺，却发现那双眼睛距离他那么近，在舱内灯带的冷光下变成幽蓝色，像光剑里的水晶。

他赌气的话让欧比旺失笑，“温杜大师绝对不是针对你，他对谁都一样，他看起来严厉只不过因为他从来不笑，不然你想象一下他对你笑的样子。”安纳金露出痛苦的表情，觉得还是不要了。“再说对你笑脸相迎的人未必真心对你好，他们可能暗地计划着利用你。要知道，试炼不是走形式，目的也不是为难学徒，而是让你认清自己的长处和短处，发现你内心深处的恐惧然后战胜恐惧，发挥优点，克服缺点，你才会成长。没有人天生什么都会，什么都擅长，每个人都是在磨砺中学习，通过试炼之后也一样。你要学的东西还有很多，我年轻的学徒。”他的眼角嘴角都弯弯的，整个身体团在毯子底下，完全没有说教应有的威严感，让安纳金觉得他很多地方都和从前不一样了。

“怎么？”

“你没教训我应该尊重温杜大师，我有点不习惯。”

欧比旺看着眼前的大男孩，残存的一点点稚气早已掩盖不住他的锋芒。“就当我在提前适应不再做你师父的感觉吧，我有种预感，你会通过试炼成为正式的绝地武士。”看着安纳金有点意外的眼神，他接着说：“我从来不曾担心你的实力不够强，令我担心的其实是你的实力太强却又不加以控制。”他把安纳金的学徒辫绕在手指上，“总是全力以赴，有时就会用力过猛，看不清目标就挥拳，只会伤到你自己。但是这些也不能算是缺点。我知道我总是产生不必要的担心，但我忍不住。”

“没关系，我早就习惯了你整天担心这担心那的，像现在这样不唠叨，不说教，不给我指令，我反而觉得奇怪。”

“那就给你指令，去睡觉！”

“是，师父。”

两人嬉闹着站起身，欧比旺把毯子让给安纳金，因为他总是更容易觉得冷。他把毯子披在身上，一伸胳膊把欧比旺也罩在下面，再给他一个问题已解决不接受质疑的眼神。

*TBC*


	6. 6

*6* 

十二个小时之后，他们带着丰富的数据和饱满的精神回到索寇罗城。按照约定，数据要给提克检查之后才能传送给绝地神庙，安纳金认为不传送出去的数据可以不受这条约定限制，所以他心安理得地留下一套备份。出乎他意料的是，提克竟然在停机坪等着他们，安纳金想了想，把存储备份的数据芯片藏在R2身上。谁知再次出乎他的意料，提克不是为了截获数据而来等他们，他是特地来迎接他们，因为因泰利侯爵提出要见见两位绝地，就是几天前秩序维护组去大气层交通部门抓人的时候以全息图像形式出现的那位侯爵。

欧比旺感觉提克对待他们的态度变得恭敬许多，所以推测那位侯爵是请他们去做客，而不是坐牢。他问提克艾迪丽斯有没有洗脱嫌疑，提克满脸堆笑地回答：“秩序维护组翻了个底朝天把我家，找不到证据，也找不到那天晚上监控录像里戴帽子的几个人，后来他们找到生产作案用的全息投影仪的厂家，抓起来把工厂主。”

“但是全息投影仪仅仅是投影仪，内容是其他人输入进去的，难道不是吗？”

提克摆摆手，“谁让卖全息投影仪的没有监督控制对用户，反正他们抓到人，这件事就可以了结，整个大气层交通部门都没有麻烦，总之很好，非常好。你们见到侯爵大人之后，请不要占用他宝贵的时间用这种小事。”他故意没提绝地不在的这五天里类似事件发生了几百起，范围扩大到索寇罗城之外所有有影响力的大型城市，秩序维护组忙得不可开交，据他的儿子伊迪奥说，连巡逻队和巡逻队预备队都要去支援，跟秩序维护组一起搜剿全息投影仪，捉拿反贼。提克觉得这些不光彩的事千万不能让绝地知晓，否则要有大麻烦。

之后提克一路护送他们进入索寇罗城的核心区，进入三百周年庆典的安保范围之内，还兴致勃勃地指给他们看这是哪个部门的办公楼，那是哪位达官贵人的住宅，和几天前相比判若两人。安纳金忍着心里的不耐烦，板着脸观察核心区，这里比周边的普通人生活区安静很多，街道并不很宽但几乎没有车流人流，高楼之间也拉开间距，都能得到充足的阳光。他还发现办公楼像比赛一样追求高度，住宅则可以根据建筑规模推测出主人的地位和财力，虽然远远比不过科洛桑的建筑，但比起居民区灰暗陈旧的矮楼和狭窄逼仄的街道绝对是天壤之别。飞行车向着居民区的反方向继续行驶，办公楼越来越少，宅邸越来越大，园林越来越多，安纳金估计他们已经驶离索寇罗城，这时一片蓝色为主调的建筑群出现在他们眼前。建筑最高点悬挂着一面黑蓝色为底色的旗帜，正中央一个蓝色圆形，周围一圈五颜六色的小圆，最外面一圈银色圆环。提克介绍说这片建筑群被称作宫殿山，旗帜上的圆环象征着索寇罗的经济命脉，也就是金属矿产，小圆象征各行各业的人，紧紧围绕着星球中心也就是最高执政官大人，安纳金倒觉得彩色小圆很像五颜六色的制服，把这颗星球包得密不透风。

提克只能送他们到一侧小门的门口，然后必须马上离开，因为他没有停留许可证。之后礼仪机器人驾驶悬浮平台把他们送到一个会客室。以索寇罗的标准而言，会客室装饰得不算很奢华，只不过使用的Doonium金属大约足够制造几架轻型战斗机而已。装饰品风格非常写实，绘画和雕塑都充满了各种姿势的裸露的人体，看得出他们对力量、柔韧性和生命活力的喜爱。可能索寇罗人真的如同欧比旺所猜测的那样，因为寿命短，时间有限，所以目的性更强，愿意不加掩饰地追求触手可及的快乐，毫无芥蒂地沉迷于使用人造器官延长追求快乐的年限。

因泰利侯爵没让他们久等，礼仪机器人刚送来茶点，他就像一朵白云般飘进会客室。不同于模糊的蓝色全息图像，因泰利侯爵是个颇为英俊的男人，肤色偏深，浓密的深棕色头发和嘴唇上方的胡须都精心修剪，打理得油光水滑，下巴刮得干干净净，雪白的上衣笔挺修身，肩膀和袖口的银色装饰营造出军装的效果，下身的白色裤子紧紧包裹着他的腿，靴子也是一尘不染的白，靴筒和鞋跟上的银色花纹和上衣相互呼应。他一进门就解开肩上斜披着的乳白色银边短披风，摘下白色皮手套，随意丢给礼仪机器人，然后伸出双手握住欧比旺的手，微笑着说：“欢迎！远道而来的朋友，绝地大师！李特米德·沙罗弗纳·波弗尤瑟，希望我没有耽误你们的工作。你们连续工作了这么多天，理应好好休息一下，来，快请坐。”然后他快速握了一下安纳金的手，示意礼仪机器人把茶点摆开，他亲手拿起茶壶给他们斟茶。“不是什么好茶，希望你们不要介意，毕竟现在是战争时期，很多贸易通道都被封锁，到处都物资紧缺。其实应该在你们抵达的当天就邀请你们来做客，但是可惜我有些其他事情，耽误了，本想过几天再约时间，谁知道你们连续几天都在星外工作，居然又错过。幸好今天终于请到你们。”

应该说这位侯爵的气质仪表和热情劲都相当讨人喜欢，但是安纳金莫名觉得他讨厌。他略微有些不客气地问：“原来您就是防线组的负责人吗？”言外之意是原来过了这么多天你终于想起应该见见来保护你们的绝地。欧比旺感觉到他的敌意，不过他不认为安纳金会计较这位侯爵和谁握手时间比较长这种无聊的小事，所以他猜测安纳金的敌意来源于对索寇罗不配合防线工作的不满。

侯爵似乎没有感觉到安纳金的态度有哪里不对，也可能他的身份地位让他习惯于无视其他人的任何态度。他微笑着把糖推向欧比旺：“不，您误会了，我不是防线组的负责人。据我所知，负责防线组工作的级别最高的官员隶属于星际交通部门，只不过目前工作尚未进行到星际，主要工作暂时都放在大气层交通部门，所以正式见面的会议时间还没有敲定。”

安纳金想起防线组的人员构成里并没有秩序维护组，所以这位秩序维护组的侯爵当然不会是防线组的负责人，是他搞错了，但不知为什么，他对这位侯爵的厌恶之情非但没有因歉意而消失，反而变得更加强烈。欧比旺接过话题：“非常抱歉，看来是我们误会了，以为您要和我们谈工作方面的事情。”

“难道我们不能谈谈工作之外的事情吗？”

欧比旺听出他话里有话，他好奇这位侯爵究竟为什么事把他们请来。秩序维护组看起来像是精英特种巡逻队，掌管这个队伍的人想必很得基尼沙四世信赖，他猜测这事和杜尼姆林有关，所以给侯爵一个礼貌的微笑：“当然可以谈工作之外的事情，希望我们不会让您感到枯燥无聊。”

“您不会的，我看得出，”侯爵端起茶杯，但视线仍然停留在欧比旺脸上，“您是个有内涵有深度的人，在思想方面。只要您愿意敞开心胸，那么和您交谈绝对不会枯燥无聊的。”

欧比旺避开他的视线低头喝茶，侯爵玩味地捻捻他唇上的胡须，继续说道：“不过我今天的确需要聊些和工作有关的事。你们到达索寇罗的第二天晚上，在大气层交通部门开会的时候，出了一点小乱子。”

“难道您怀疑我们和那件事有关？”

“不，不，您又误会我的意思，”但他的语气里丝毫没有责怪的味道，“我是想解释一下来龙去脉，免得绝地或者科洛桑对我们产生不必要的误会。这个杜尼姆林，他原本是个矿工的儿子，没受过什么教育。二十年前他加入一个名为自由索寇罗的组织，从那时起他改名叫杜尼姆林，意思是Doonium之子。就在同一年，自由索寇罗策划了一次针对基尼沙三世的谋杀，幸运的是前代执政官当天染病，无法按照原计划出访，但不幸的是他的长子，也就是我们现任执政官的兄长，在代替他父亲出访的路上遇害。同时遇害的还有乘坐同一辆飞行车的文盲人口再教育部门的大臣，和采矿工具升级专项事业工作组的负责人。事后我们捉拿了所有涉案人员，都是他们的骨干，然后那个组织自然解散。杜尼姆林当时大概刚刚成年，只不过是个新人，所以只判他入狱。可惜监狱改造对他这种人无效，出狱之后，他又把那些不肯老老实实工作的人纠集到一起，成立了一个更加激进的组织，名叫新兴索寇罗。他们做的事主要有两件，一是污蔑我们的现任执政官基尼沙四世，刻意丑化他的形象，二是诋毁我们的社会运转模式。其实他们并不懂社会应该如何运转，他们只不过想要从中获利，甚至不惜毁掉人们稳定的生活。”

安纳金觉得侯爵说的都是他的一面之词。过去几天他们不仅进行测绘，还去矿场学习如何在小行星上施工，他亲眼看见矿工驾驶简陋的采矿设备辛苦劳动，安全保护装置只有一段绳索和一个小型背挂式推进器。矿场的人告诉他们，万一采矿设备脱离小行星表面，矿工的第一重保护是绳索，万一绳索断裂，他们可以放弃设备飞回安全区，但是那样就要从薪水里扣除设备的金额，对于矿工来说那是很大一笔钱，所以有人冒险推着设备飞行，希望能在推进器能量耗尽之前到达安全区，但是每年都有矿工因为这种原因死掉。安纳金问为什么不给推进器多装燃料，或者改用机器人，或者设置一个专门的救生队，得到的回答是没钱。矿石属于特级战略物资，全部由资源统筹部门收购，严禁倒买倒卖，价格完全锁定，税费只增不减，所以增加成本只会导致矿场亏损甚至倒闭。矿工的成本和奴隶差不多，工作时间已经远远超出疲劳极限，没有进一步压缩成本的空间，机器人的维修养护成本更高，而且如果机器人和采矿设备一起脱离小行星表面，损失只能由矿主承担。矿场的人没提到黑市，但可想而知矿主不会把黑市赚的钱花在矿工身上。因泰利侯爵是秩序维护组的负责人，既然主动邀请他们来见面，那么他不可能不知道他们过去几天在小行星带能看到些什么，他看似不经意间提起杜尼姆林的同伙暗杀过采矿工具升级工作的负责人，听起来好像应该由他们为矿工的悲苦生活负责，但是难道升级工具的负责人死了之后他的工作也要陪葬吗？既然杜尼姆林是矿工的儿子，那么他一定深知底层人求生的艰辛，想要改变索寇罗的运转模式，而这当然会损害贵族的利益，所以侯爵把杜尼姆林说得多么不堪都不会令他感到惊讶。

安纳金努力用最平静的语气说：“人们的生活真的稳定吗？”

侯爵本来在期待欧比旺的反应，没想到反应首先来自那个年轻的绝地，他转而面向安纳金正色回答：“只要新兴索寇罗停止他们的破坏行为，人们的生活就能够稳定！当然因为受到战争影响，人们的生活物资不能像从前一样充足，但是我敢说每个人仍然有各自的位置，整个社会仍然运转得井井有条。杜尼姆林那伙人鼓吹的人人平等根本行不通，人们需要的不是平等，而是食物、稳定和安全。”

安纳金觉得他对这位侯爵的反感情绪愈发强烈，无法再用平静的语气跟这种人说话，甚至难以克制想要揍他一拳的冲动。幸好欧比旺替他解围：“您找我们来，不会只是想讲讲杜尼姆林的故事吧？”

“当然不是，请您耐心听我继续说下去，”侯爵给欧比旺一个感谢的微笑，“相信您会感兴趣。现在我确信杜尼姆林藏在索寇罗城的某个角落，秘密策划他的阴谋，愚弄他的信徒，利用人们的无知，传播诋毁执政官的谎言。您想想看，现在整个银河系都陷入战争，分裂势力对索寇罗垂涎已久，在这个关系着整个星球生死存亡的危机时刻，他非但不支持团结稳定，反而煽动叛乱，他难道不是星球叛徒吗？”侯爵挥手示意礼仪机器人出去关好会客室的门，然后调整坐姿，距离欧比旺更近了一些，“让我猜猜您心里在想些什么。您在想，为什么要在这样美好的天气里呆坐着，听一个枯燥无聊的人唠唠叨叨，讲另一个不相干的人呢？”

安纳金盯着茶杯，在心里翻白眼，欧比旺礼貌地注视着他，等他自问自答。“相信我，杜尼姆林不是不相干的人，我也不会无端浪费您的时间。你们的工作是修建一条防线，目的是为共和国保卫索寇罗，我的职责也是保卫索寇罗，保护这颗星球的稳定秩序，所以我们的目的是一致的。”

安纳金腹诽：“你只想保护你自己的财富和地位，只不过恰好和保护星球重合而已。假如为了你的财富地位需要出卖索寇罗，其实你不会犹豫的。”不过他聪明地没说出来，只是默默观察欧比旺和他周旋。欧比旺并没有肯定或否定侯爵关于他们目的一致的说法：“防线是军事防御系统，但即使最先进的武器也做不到这么远距离精确打击这么小体积的军事目标，何况杜尼姆林甚至连军人都不是。请您原谅，但我看不出如何用防线防御他。”

侯爵睁大眼睛用一种几乎可以说是可怜巴巴的表情看着他：“您一定明白我的意思了，但故意装作不懂，您真是，嗐，我在恳求您的帮助，作为交换，我会利用我的影响力，帮助你们扫清障碍。”

欧比旺猜测侯爵的意思是让他们帮助他捉住杜尼姆林，然后他去游说星际交通和大气层交通，让他们同意接受克隆人在防线上驻军。他不意外侯爵知道防线这件事究竟卡在哪里，秩序维护组的核心工作很可能就是什么都要知道知道。侯爵现在这样含糊其辞，目的显然是为了以防万一将来无法履行承诺，这种政客之间的暗中交易，即使他们捉住杜尼姆林也未必能换来驻军。他有很多耐心陪这位侯爵兜圈子，但是他感觉得到安纳金的敌意正在转化为怒气，所以他直接发问：“扫清什么障碍？”

欧比旺满脸困惑的表情十分诚挚，让安纳金差点笑出来，幸好欧比旺平时没少训练他怎样坚持不动声色板着脸。侯爵显然没想到他这么不按常理出牌，错愕地盯着欧比旺看了足足一分钟，反而不敢确定他究竟是真的不懂还是故意装傻。最后他终于开口说：“我不愿对您有任何隐瞒，我们都知道，防线设计还有一个关键问题没有达成共识。相信我，我很清楚索寇罗的运转模式，想要通过正常途径达成共识的话，你们等不起，而我恰好知道怎么走捷径——我可以把你们介绍给执政官本人。”

尽管讨厌侯爵这个人，安纳金无法不对他的提议感到有兴趣，他看向欧比旺，但欧比旺却只顾跟侯爵进行眼神交流，而这似乎令侯爵感到愉悦，最后他无可奈何地微笑着摇头说：“请您务必相信我，我有能力兑现给您的承诺，正如您有能力提供我需要的帮助。不如这样，今晚同我一起去和执政官共进晚餐？”

这种邀请当然不能推辞，如果他们能够利用这个机会说服执政官，让他同意接受克隆人驻军，那么就可以绕开极其低效的官僚系统，省去很多麻烦。侯爵答应先送他们回学校，晚上再派车去学校接他们。他们刚刚回到学校，就有一个裁缝上门拜访，说是为了符合社交礼节，侯爵安排他给他们准备正式的服装。裁缝离开之后，欧比旺站在窗口捻着胡须沉思，安纳金问他：“还在想那个侯爵？”

欧比旺沉浸在他的思绪里，没留意安纳金酸溜溜的语气。“因泰利侯爵办事很细心，执行力很强。”但他说起杜尼姆林是矿工的儿子时的语气令人作呕。他觉得奇怪，为什么侯爵要把他们介绍给执政官，难道不怕他们绕过他达成目的，说服执政官同意克隆人进驻防线，他们就不必帮助他捉拿杜尼姆林吗？也许他有信心认为绝地无法绕开他取得执政官的首肯，一定会不得不接受他的条件？假如执政官真的表示不插手，那么他们能否绕开因泰利侯爵找到星际交通部门那位最高级别的负责人？如果走正当途径，他们是否真的等不起？不过他没有说出口，因为这些都是安纳金应该独立思考的问题。

安纳金感觉欧比旺表现得并不讨厌因泰利侯爵，所以他要给出双倍的厌恶，“别想他了，反正今晚又能见到。走，去找工程师们开会分配工作。”

他带领R2快步走向他们的大办公室，里面有提克给他们送来的几台非常基础的设备，基础到无法做星图投影，还得靠R2来展示。安纳金给出准确的讲解，将设计任务十分清晰地分配给工程师，同时制定好明确的进度要求。欧比旺站在最后一排看着他年轻的学徒，心底忽然生出不舍得他这么早独立的情绪，但他立刻告诫自己那样不对，他应该为安纳金的成长而欣慰，应该希望他顺利完成任务早日成为正式的武士才对，虽然那意味着师徒关系的终点，但并不代表他们之间的情谊走到终点，他们还可以继续做朋友，继续并肩作战。他这样安慰自己，克制着不应有的情绪，把关注点转移到防线设计上。

设计方案中为克隆人驻军预备了三处大型空间站，最省时省力的方法是在当地建好模块，然后送入轨道进行组装，但是在目前形势下索寇罗十有八九会拒绝配合，所以需要想办法在其他星球建好空间站主体，再想办法运到指定位置，除非他们能够说服基尼沙四世全盘接受他们的方案，所以今晚的会面非常重要，会直接决定今后的发展方向。难道真的只能接受因泰利侯爵的交换条件，捉拿杜尼姆林，干涉索寇罗的内政？但是现在是战争时期，如果能够立竿见影换取索寇罗的全面合作，那么他们可不可以接受呢？毕竟这关系到守住克里斯托弗西斯，守住能够直捣科洛桑的科雷利亚走廊，更不用说储量极其丰富的优质矿石。

之后欧比旺回他的房间冥想，安纳金察觉到他的心思在其他事情上，也可能是其他人，这让他莫名焦躁，更糟糕的是他常用的减压方式现在都行不通，没有飞行车，没地方练习光剑格斗，他又不喜欢冥想，最后他在曾经的运动教室里找到沙袋和一副破旧的手套，把沙袋想象成因泰利侯爵的脸狠狠锤了几十分钟，出了一身汗，感觉心情舒畅许多。

他正在冲澡的时候欧比旺来他的房间找他谈话，他探出头来让他稍等一下，然后很快从狭小的卫生间里出来，只在腰上围着一条浴巾，头发还在滴水，赤裸的皮肤上残留的水看上去好像擦了一层油。欧比旺脑子暂停了几秒才想起要谈什么：“今晚和执政官见面，这次不像上次去大气层交通部门开会那样事发突然，你应该有时间做好准备，所以由你来主导，怎么样？”

*TBC*


	7. Chapter 7

*7* 

安纳金停下擦头发的动作挑眉看向欧比旺，发现他的表情有些不自在，故意躲避自己的视线，他刚刚发泄出去的怒气又涌上来：“好让你有时间跟那位侯爵聊天？当然可以，没问题。” 

听出他的语气轻松到不自然的程度，欧比旺半垂着眼睛回答说：“因为这是你的任务，我不可能将来永远代替你做谈判工作，而且我的确想和侯爵聊天，想知道他为什么那么自信，好像我们一定会接受他的条件似的。”

欧比旺不加掩饰地承认他今晚的目标就是那个讨厌的侯爵，这让安纳金的无名之火死灰复燃，一句话不经大脑直接从他嘴里蹦出：“那你放心，今晚我负责说服执政官，不用你帮忙，将来也不用。”说着他转身背对欧比旺，双手更加用力地擦头发。

欧比旺察觉到他的怒气，猜测有几方面原因。一是因为他从来不喜欢外交谈判性质的任务；二是从任务开始到现在他们遇到的索寇罗官员们全都不做正事，只会推诿扯皮，他的怒气一定早就开始积攒；三是因为杜尼姆林的宣传，基尼沙四世的形象昏庸无能，阴沉压抑，可想而知和他聊天磋商谈判将会多么艰难而无聊。不过这倒很适合磨练安纳金的性格。看着他强忍怒火的样子像个炸毛的小动物，欧比旺忽然觉得有趣，他走到安纳金身后伸手按住他的手，接过毛巾温柔地吸干头发里的水分：“哪有你这样擦的，都快要擦出火星儿了。”感觉到安纳金的肌肉由绷紧到放松，他压着他的肩膀让他坐在床上，拿过梳子把他脑后的头发拢成马尾，然后把被他擦得毛糙的学徒辫打开重新编起来。

“今晚的会谈至关重要，一定要专注，耐心，把握住这次机会，说服执政官接受我们的方案。不要让情绪影响你的判断，不要先入为主预设立场，说不定执政官阁下是个通情达理的人呢，毕竟这关系到他的切身利益。假如分裂势力占领索寇罗，他就会变成傀儡执政官，分裂势力随时可以找其他姓沙罗弗的人，或是其他任何人替代他。一旦被其他人取代，失去权力，他的命运将会十分悲惨。他可能会以为我们比他更需要防线，其实不然，假如共和国丢了索寇罗，虽然会很被动，但还有希望能打回来，假如他丢了身家性命，就什么希望都没有了。你要让他明白他没有选择，想要防线就必须接受我们的方案，只有配合我们建起防线，他才能保持住现有地位，保护他自身的利益。”

安纳金感觉好像回到小时候，令人精疲力竭的光剑练习之后坐在科洛桑黄昏的阳光里，放松的感觉像在原力的海洋里游弋，欧比旺一边给他梳辫子一边在他耳边唠叨，柔和的嗓音就像催眠曲，总是让他不知不觉就睡着了。但是欧比旺从来不曾因为这个批评他，每次都把他抱回床上，直到他长大些，不再那么容易瞌睡，也学会自己梳辫子，这种事就自然而然再没有发生。不过他失去右手之后，戴不戴手套都无法做编辫子这么精细的事，欧比旺便又重新开始给他编学徒辫。

他稍微侧过头看着自己的头发缠绕着欧比旺的手指，长年挥舞光剑的手灵活地摆弄那缕头发，手指不算修长骨感，更适合用可爱来形容。他说话的时候胡须藏不住嘴唇，会露出一点点嫩粉色，安纳金觉得只要稍微向前就可以吻到他的嘴唇，然后唠叨声就会消失，他就可以品尝他师父的味道。这个念头出现得如此自然，以至于他几乎快要付诸行动才忽然意识到不行，不对，那是错误的。他连忙把头转向另一侧，不敢继续看欧比旺，但心里忍不住问自己为什么不行？哪里不对？真的是错误的吗？除欧比旺之外，整个银河还有谁真的了解他，能让他彻底放下一切防备，真的放松自在地做真实的自己呢？更加令他意外的是他对这份情欲并不意外，也没有恐惧，就好像潜意识里一直知道他想要拥有欧比旺，而欧比旺一直是属于他的。即使在他追求帕德梅的那段时间，他也从来不认为他会失去欧比旺，对于帕德梅，他迷恋他记忆中的美丽善良，也欣赏她现实中的机智果断，但是现实中的她从来不是他生命的一部分，而欧比旺则恰恰相反，他的生命有一多半是和欧比旺共同度过的，将来还会更多。他们既是师生也是朋友，既是一起成长的兄弟也是可以托付生命的战友，他对他的感情不是语言词汇能够总结清楚的，可以说他们在精神上早已融为一体不可分割，即便在他说要抛下一切放弃绝地事业的时候，他心底深处也知道他不会失去他。他的师父会难过，会自责，但早晚会原谅他，这就是他对欧比旺的了解和信任。只不过现在在了解和信任之外又增加了情欲冲动，那个讨厌的侯爵让他意识到他不仅仅想要和欧比旺做朋友，做兄弟，他还想要成为欧比旺生命中独一无二的那个人，他想要欧比旺属于他，只属于他，他想剥光他的衣服，让他们之间没有任何阻挡，还要把他紧紧压在床上吻到他忘记呼吸。不过以他对欧比旺的了解，他的这份心思肯定无法得到回应，只会造成困扰，很有可能让欧比旺故意疏远他。但是假如他把这欲望藏在心里，不让任何人知道，不对欧比旺造成困扰，那么有什么不行的呢？

欧比旺见安纳金不做声也不看自己，猜测这些说教过于枯燥，也可能因为太多叮嘱又让他误以为自己不信任他的能力，于是便改用轻松的语气说：“不然我们换个思路，把克隆人军队带来展示一圈。以索寇罗人对机械和制服的喜爱，说不定立刻就会被那种新鲜的充满机械感的整齐划一的制服所征服，热情欢迎克隆人来驻扎了。”说着他扎好辫子的最后一段，又习惯性地卷在手指上轻轻拉扯。

这时忽然响起敲门声，门外传来裁缝的声音，说今晚的礼服准备好了。欧比旺站起身催促安纳金快穿上裤子，裁缝很好脾气地在门外等着，因为他们是侯爵的贵客，而且他听见床的吱嘎声和快穿上裤子这句话。在索寇罗人的观念里性爱就像吃饭喝水一样平常，不一定非得等到夜里，所以裁缝很自然地误以为他们在享受性爱，觉得还是不催促为好，而且还觉得这两个一本正经的外星人多了些人味儿。开门之后，裁缝指挥着四个助手捧着十几个大大小小的纸箱进来，把狭小的卧室塞得满满当当。欧比旺和安纳金对视一眼，问裁缝：“怎么这么多？我们只需要上衣，而且我们没有做这种用途的经费。”

裁缝满脸堆笑地回答：“不用不用，你们是侯爵大人的贵客，这些都放在侯爵大人的账上，再说侯爵大人选择我就是极大的奖赏。”他没提这些原本是两个和他们身量相仿的没落贵族订做的，订做的时候就负债累累，做好之后根本没钱结账，所以他才能在这么短的时间内改好两套礼服，还能通过这种方式卖给有钱付账的侯爵，他其实高兴得很。“礼服是从内到外完整的一套，经典款式，上好材质，杀菌消毒全都做过，绝对放心。现在请都除掉把你们身上其他衣物。”

安纳金用眼神问欧比旺难道真的要脱光吗，没等欧比旺做出回应，裁缝打开一个纸盒捧起来给他们看，彩色衬纸上平放着两件衣物，看起来应该是内裤，但是前后都加厚出颇为明显的弧度。“你们平时放哪边？左边还是右边？”安纳金等不及欧比旺做回应，直接回答说不需要穿这个。裁缝耸耸肩说：“好的好的，虽然比较舒适那样，不过会损失一些视觉效果。不要紧不要紧，那就直接开始从下一件。”

安纳金只需要脱掉一层长裤，所以他有闲暇看着欧比旺很平静地解开腰带，一层一层脱掉上衣，顺手叠放整齐。欧比旺的这份平静代表他进入执行任务的状态，但以安纳金对他的熟悉，还是能看出他的耳朵和脸颊有些泛红。他记忆里只有十岁那年学习游泳的时候曾经看见欧比旺穿得这么少，后来也不能说没有见过欧比旺的身体，但都是为了处理伤口，没心情仔细观察。现在的欧比旺和他记忆里相比几乎没有变化，长期藏在绝地袍里的皮肤颜色很浅，在午后柔和的光线下泛出细腻的光泽，他的肌肉线条清晰流畅，腰腹比十年前肉感了些，让安纳金想起他们拥抱时那种柔韧充实的感觉。然后欧比旺脱掉靴子，转身背对着他解开裤带，稍微弯腰褪下长裤，当安纳金意识到他正在欣赏他师父圆润挺翘的屁股的时候，他不敢继续看下去，但又不舍得移开视线，他开始怀疑自己是否真的能够藏得住欲望。这时裁缝的助手们捧着纸箱站到他和欧比旺之间，让他感到失落，同时也庆幸思绪得以回到现实。

接下来裁缝的助手按照非常复杂的流程帮他们穿上整套礼服，除了束腰的部件，因为安纳金拒绝让他行动不便呼吸不畅的东西，欧比旺则打趣说他想多吃点东西所以不想束缚他的胃。裁缝在旁边绕着他们拍手夸赞：“好的好的，没问题，你们的身材不需要束腰。看看！效果多好！真棒！快搬镜子过来！”

欧比旺在心里默默承认裁缝说得对，站在他对面的年轻人看起来极为英俊挺拔，光芒四射。索寇罗的礼服风格非常注重显露肉体之美，上衣内侧肩膀和前胸的位置也像内裤一样有增厚，但是裁缝主动把增厚层取掉，因为安纳金自身的肩宽和肌肉已经能够完美撑起上衣。上衣的腰身剪裁十分讲究，虽然没穿束腰，但是背心本身就已经能够让人不由自主地挺胸抬头。背心的前后两面全都织有精美繁复的花纹，紧身裤装毫无保留地展示出安纳金那两条肌肉紧实充满力量感的长腿，同时也毫无保留地暴露出他一手带大的男孩已经远远不再是男孩，让他不好意思盯着看，刻意控制视线抬高到肩膀以上，这让他发现安纳金的发型和服装不太协调，便走过去把他的学徒辫缠在他脑后的辫子上。然后他的手滑过安纳金的耳朵，那个瞬间他很想摸摸他的脸，但是最后只是微笑着拍拍他的肩膀说：“你看起来不错。”安纳金很想回答一句“你也是，你看起来十分迷人”，但是理智告诉他千万要克制，所以他只是以微笑点头作为回应。

礼服虽然好看，但是没地方挂光剑。欧比旺揉搓着胡须略加思索，把腰带上其他配件都拿掉，只留光剑挂扣，系在腰上之后用背心挡着，然后站在镜子前比划着试验会不会影响行动。安纳金本来只是想学他怎么挂光剑，但视线不由自主地从悬挂着的光剑滑到他的臀部，他命令自己把视线抬高到欧比旺的肩膀，但忍不住又滑过脊背，滑到腰臀，然后继续向下到大腿，膝盖，小腿和脚踝。虽然没穿加厚内裤，但臀部的弧线已经相当圆滑饱满，安纳金不禁暗自庆幸方才的决定很正确，他可不希望其他人注意到他的师父平时藏在宽松的绝地袍里的身体居然这么诱人，尤其是那个讨厌的因泰利侯爵，千万不要再把目光黏在他师父身上，撕都撕不下来。

侯爵派来的飞行车准时到达楼下，欧比旺穿好上衣戴好手套，上衣下摆正好挡住光剑。裁缝最后检查一遍觉得非常完美，给他们斜披上短披风，祝他们今晚玩得愉快。安纳金心里并不觉得今晚会得到任何玩乐或者愉快，虽然不愿承认，但他有些后悔冲动之下答应欧比旺独立跟执政官谈判。一想到全息图像里表情阴郁的基尼沙四世，想到他放任他的贵族大臣对正经工作拖延推诿，只顾专心压榨穷人，他不知要用多么强大的精神力量才能克制住不良情绪，平静地聊防线的事。然后他想起方才欧比旺在他耳边念叨的东西，觉得他师父真是矛盾得有趣，说好绝不帮他作弊，却在事前条分缕析讲给他听，供他参考。

他们这次的司机是个礼仪机器人，路线和之前一样需要穿过索寇罗城核心区。进入核心区之前，他们观察到街道上穿制服的人随处可见，巡逻队和秩序维护组的人更是比几天前多出几倍，看起来正在挨家挨户搜查全息投影仪。机器人司机按照理论最优路线行驶，只有人多时减速慢行的意识，没有应该绕路的意识，于是他们看到违法的全息投影仪堆在路边集中销毁，违法的人戴着手铐，手铐用铁链连成一串，凑齐一串人就撵上飞行车，不知凑齐一车人之后要怎么处理。安纳金看向欧比旺，用眼神问他从安老太那里拿到的投影仪如果被巡逻队发现了怎么办，欧比旺用口型回答他已经删除，安纳金点点头，欧比旺做事总是比他小心谨慎，现在他有些担心艾迪丽斯和安老太，希望她们不要出事，同时他心中对基尼沙四世和因泰利侯爵的厌恶愈发强烈。

飞行车继续向前缓慢行驶，忽然有几个人飞快地从他们眼前跑过，几道紫色身影随即跟上，向逃跑的人喷射出捕捉网，套住目标之后用喷网枪自带的电动设备收网，网里的人奋力挣扎，秩序维护组的人便拿出电击棍让他们放弃抵抗。那几个人被网住的时候安纳金便坐不住，想要下车帮助他们逃跑，但欧比旺的手压在他腿上示意他不要轻举妄动，他只好忍耐。当听到电击造成的惨叫声，安纳金觉得实在忍不住，伸手推开欧比旺的手，但是被欧比旺反手扣住手腕。

“专注于你的任务，不要节外生枝。”

安纳金甩开他的手打开车门纵身一跳，礼仪机器人急忙停车，欧比旺摇头叹气，也跟着跳下车。秩序维护组的人正忙着给网里的人上手铐和铁链，忽然发现两个穿着打扮相当华贵的人向他们快步走来，看上去像贵族高官，不过容貌陌生，不知什么来头，但他们毕竟是高于普通巡逻队的秩序维护组，倒也不怕普通贵族高官，所以并没有停止手上的工作，只有一个领队模样的人站出来挡住他们。

安纳金见他们没再电击逃犯，便收回伸向光剑的手。“他们做了什么？为什么要锁住他们？”

“都是反贼这几个，窝藏宣传通缉犯的全息投影仪在家里，人赃并获。逃跑还拒捕他们，是正常执行任务我们。”

欧比旺站在领队侧后方对安纳金轻轻摇头，现在介入索寇罗的星内事物只会落下口实，让执政官怀疑他们动机不纯，彻底拒绝克隆人驻军，但他不能当着外人的面解释给他听，只能寄希望于他多年来反复教给安纳金的耐心和克制能够发挥作用。安纳金以为欧比旺追上来的目的是让他专注于任务，他觉得那非常不近人情，但以眼前的情况推测，秩序维护组的确只想捉住他们，而非折磨他们，所以他的情绪稍微冷静下来一些。这时又有一个没穿制服的普通人跑着过来，向领队伸出手，领队从制服口袋里摸出几张物资券给他，那几个被拷住的反贼纷纷向这个跑来拿物资券的人吐口水，还有挥动铁链要打他的，这个人急忙躲闪着跑开。

领队见安纳金没有其他问题，便指挥他的手下让这一串反贼平静下来，好送上飞行车。手下拿出一个像通话器的东西，问领队播放哪个，领队挥挥手让他随便选一个流行的受欢迎的销量高的，手下按下几个按钮，设备里传出节奏感极其强烈的刺耳声音。领队立即训斥手下：“快换一个！这能让反贼平静下来吗这？更刺激了好么！”手下嘟囔着：“挺喜欢这乐队的我还，那换排名第二的。”设备里的声音变成一成不变的平板音调快速说话，语速快得听不清说什么，节奏感仍然很强烈。领队觉得手下太蠢：“是嫌反贼不够激动吗你？找个轻松的！”手下低着头又换了几个音乐，终于找到一个符合领队要求的，然后推搡着犯人走开。

安纳金定定地站在街道中央看着四周的混乱场面，浓重的无力感和对无力感的抗拒在他体内交织盘旋。秩序维护组和巡逻队像飓风过境一样把东西打烂，把人掳走，愤怒的吼叫声，惊恐的哭喊声，隐忍的咒骂声，都和轻松俏皮的歌声混成一团。歌里唱着“把你自己交给我，宝贝，让我蒙上你的眼”，巡逻队命令无关的人走开不许围观；“别挣扎，让绳索缠紧你的手和脚”，秩序维护组给反贼拷上手铐；“张开嘴别管是什么，”一个人刚要说些什么就被他的朋友捂住嘴拖回屋里；“我不会伤害你，因为失去你我活不下去”，巡逻队命令反贼的亲属松手，退后，不许哭；“把你自己交给我，宝贝，让我鞭打你，”一个已经看得出衰老的反贼苦苦哀求说反正自己活不了多久，但仍旧被带走；“别挣扎，享受蜡液炙烫你的皮肤”，一个想要反抗的反贼结结实实挨了几秒电击；“分开腿别管是什么”，一串反贼被塞进废旧金属罐一样的运输车里；“我不会真的伤害你，因为失去你我也活不下去。你和我谁也离不开谁。”

欧比旺叹气，上前握住安纳金的手带他回到车里，让礼仪机器人继续驾驶飞行车，他则用原力安抚他年轻的学徒。他知道安纳金绝不会忘记方才的事，假装什么都没发生，他的判断也不可能不受影响。对于今晚和执政官的会面，他有种不好的预感。

*TBC*


	8. Chapter 8

*8*

进入核心区，环境一下子变得安静和美。他们不知道侯爵派来的飞行车和礼仪机器人有没有窃听装置，也不想装模作样闲聊，安纳金沉默着看向车窗外，欧比旺则开始思考假如执政官拒绝他们的方案的话，下一步应该采取什么行动。

到达宫殿山之后，礼仪机器人再次把他们送去因泰利侯爵的会客室，侯爵这次也没让他们久等。他换了一套白色带金色暗纹和装饰的晚宴礼服，心情似乎不太好，跟欧比旺握手的时候一副欲说还休的表情。然后侯爵带着他们乘坐悬浮平台穿过长廊进入室外庭院，穿过一片色彩鲜艳明快的花园，跨过人工水渠上的拱桥，又经过一道守卫的例行检查，才进入另一座富丽堂皇的建筑。然后他们步行了几分钟，长廊尽头传来舒缓空灵的音乐声，侯爵的脸上终于出现一丝淡淡的笑意，示意他们放轻脚步跟着他。

长廊尽头的房间宽敞明亮，高而窄的窗户均匀排列布满一整面墙，让窗外的庭院看起来像一组展开的彩画屏风，五个女孩散坐在窗边的座椅和地毯上，让画面更加美丽动人。一个人背对房门站在中央，正在聚精会神地吹奏一种乐器，因泰利侯爵轻轻走到窗边对那个人微笑一下，然后在另一架乐器旁边坐下配合着演奏起来，乐器发出滴水般叮叮咚咚的声音，为原本轻柔婉转的曲调更增添了几分灵动。窗外天空里大团的云朵被夕阳染成金色，庭院里高大的树木落下长长的影子，人工水渠的水面波光粼粼，像无数金色小鱼在水里跳跃。一曲终了，侯爵笑着向那个人鞠躬致意，然后上前在他的两只手上各亲吻一下，不难猜测这个人就是最高执政官基尼沙四世，窗边的五个女孩是他的女儿们。

一番相互介绍之后，礼仪机器人送来茶点，拿走他们的披风和手套。虽然猜到他就是基尼沙四世，也不止一次见过他的全息投影，但当这位执政官活生生站在眼前和他寒暄，安纳金心中莫名其妙地生出一种奇异的熟悉感。执政官对他们颇为客气，不知是因为他本身性格随和，还是因泰利侯爵事先介绍过他们背后是科洛桑，亦或是他们的言谈和服装让他觉得他们和他属于同一个群体。欧比旺十分自然地谈起他们来索寇罗的原因，把话题引到防线这件事上，执政官很平静地听着，估计因泰利侯爵已经向他汇报过。接下来欧比旺建议安纳金为执政官展示一下设计方案，侯爵建议他们去办公室谈工作，把音乐室留给小公主们。最小的两个公主拉着侯爵的胳膊让他留下陪她们玩耍，稍微年长一点的公主三号说提米表哥答应过要教她演奏乐器，最年长的公主一号看起来和艾迪丽斯差不多年纪，气质冷淡高傲，她命令她们不要耽误大人工作，公主二号打圆场说她们应该回去换衣服准备吃晚餐了，两个最小的公主满不情愿地松开侯爵的胳膊，然后五个女孩向他们行礼告辞。

侯爵和执政官一家的关系显然十分亲密，非同一般。安纳金觉得侯爵在向他们示威，证明他能够得到执政官的全部支持，告诫他们最好走他指给他们的路，替他捉拿杜尼姆林。欧比旺当然没有忽略这些，他还留意到公主三号称呼他为提米表哥，这让他想起侯爵的姓氏里有一个沙罗弗纳，有理由推测侯爵的母亲是沙罗弗家族的一员，这样算来他大概要称呼基尼沙四世为舅舅，这样就很好理解为什么他们之间那么熟悉，为什么执政官那么信任他，把秩序维护组这么关键的部门交给他，以及为什么他有信心影响执政官的决策。

接下来在执政官的办公室，安纳金为他介绍了设计方案，既没有重点强调也没有刻意回避那三个用于克隆人驻军的空间站。听完介绍之后，执政官和侯爵交换了一个眼神，似乎在说果然不出所料，安纳金习惯性地看向欧比旺，得到一个肯定的眼神，让他心里略微安定一些。执政官终于开口说：“年轻的绝地，相信你知道这不合规矩，执政官不应直接干涉大臣们的工作。”

安纳金很想说你的大臣们真的工作吗，但是他按照理智的方式回答说：“防线不可能在一天之内建成，现在工期非常紧张，我们需要您的帮助，确保建设过程不浪费任何时间。毕竟分裂势力不会在进攻之前向大臣们申请侵略许可证。”

基尼沙四世非常清楚他的大臣们的工作模式，他承认眼前这个年轻的绝地说得对，但是他不可能放弃以防线为条件交换杜尼姆林，因为他同意了因泰利侯爵的计划，也因为他本人对杜尼姆林的恨意远超过对分裂势力的担忧，毕竟索寇罗的军工厂和征兵工作一直没停，并非完全不具备防御能力，除此之外还因为他有许多年被有求与他的人团团围绕的经验，知道决不能轻易给出他们所求的东西，也不能表现得好像很容易被操纵。他捋着胡须说：“那么请给我一点时间考虑你们的方案。”说着按钮召唤礼仪机器人。

安纳金问：“需要多少时间？”

这个粗鲁的问题让基尼沙四世的眼神里流露出笑意，他猜测他的大臣们的时间观念和效率给绝地留下了异常深刻的印象。“看来你真的很着急，不如我们利用晚餐时间继续讨论。”

安纳金点点头，跟在执政官身后踏上悬浮平台。这时他忽然想到方才的熟悉感从何而来，执政官的嗓音和头发的颜色都跟欧比旺有几分相似，尽管他们的容貌并不相像。他印象里基尼沙四世的年龄是二十五岁，但眉心的皱纹和下垂的嘴角让他不禁想起安老太，虽然仍然不失英俊优雅，但也总给人一种悲观苍老的感觉。他想起在停机坪偷看到的杜尼姆林，侯爵曾经提起他二十年前刚刚成年，所以估计他现在三十岁左右，虽然经历过牢狱之灾和外星逃亡，但脊背仍然挺直，神情里充满斗志昂扬的坚毅感，可以说非常富有领袖魅力，而那恰恰是基尼沙四世所缺乏的。

参加晚宴的客人除了绝地之外还有其他贵族，都像因泰利侯爵一样热衷于白色搭配金色银色的滚边和暗纹，和普通人的穿着打扮截然不同。在执政官到达之前，客人们都聚在宴会厅隔壁的娱乐室里闲聊，他出现之后又是一番行礼问候。安纳金放慢脚步，跟执政官和侯爵稍微拉开一点距离，观察他们和宾客之间的对话，执政官能叫出名字来的宾客大约有一半，而侯爵认识在场的所有人，只要执政官稍有迟疑，侯爵就能用打招呼的方式说出对方的名字和身份，还能找到话题，比如问一位伯爵他新换的机械眼球和人造肝脏效果如何，称赞一位上将的皮肤改造和毛囊激活做得很成功，夸奖一位女爵搞的为残疾军人提供免费机械肢体的医疗基金非常有意义等等。

没过多久，执政官的妻子和他们已经成年的长子长女一同出现，这两个年轻人看起来更像他们的母亲，而未成年的几位公主则更像父亲。然后执政官夫妇在主桌的两端落座，因为答应他边吃边讨论，安纳金的座位被移到执政官右手边，欧比旺的座位和因泰利侯爵相邻，同在第二桌。安纳金猜测这是侯爵特意安排的，不由得想起欧比旺给侯爵的评语：办事细心，执行力强。可惜他关注的事是让索寇罗维持现状，完全不管现状合理不合理，也不管还能维持多久。

欧比旺观察到其他宾客都是独自前来，除了执政官夫妇之外没有任何一对是夫妻关系，便用这个风俗习惯方面的安全话题开始和侯爵攀谈。侯爵解释说：“这的确是外星人经常问起的问题。在索寇罗，血缘关系是明确而稳定的，婚姻则是为了生育后代而形成的临时合作关系，双方都要投入时间金钱精力，当然投入比例由双方自行决定。完成任务之后，可以选择独自生活，也可以选择和其他伴侣一起生活，都是以自愿为原则。我们的执政官夫妇属于很稀少的那种，他们既能愉快合作，也能成为伴侣，实在是幸运，是的，非常幸运，毕竟以他的地位和性情，哪个贵族仕女能不为他所倾倒，但他却专一又深情，充满美德。”

侯爵说幸运这个词的时候眼睛盯着执政官夫人，但眼神里并没有温度，事实上他们之间只有礼貌的相互微笑和客套的眼神接触，这和侯爵之前表现出来的对执政官和他女儿们的熟悉程度前后矛盾。欧比旺心想小行星带上的矿工不会在乎执政官在婚姻爱情方面的美德的，但他不想多说，现在他需要知道的是侯爵对执政官究竟有多大影响力，所以他控制着话题的走向，用闲谈的语气接着说：“相信您也非常幸运，您的音乐天赋令人印象深刻，还有卓越的记忆力。请原谅我的冒昧，但我无法不留意到您认识在座的所有宾客，而且我猜测每天应邀前来和执政官共进晚餐的宾客都不同，所以您的记忆力一定非常优秀。”

侯爵脸上的表情变得生动起来，似乎对欧比旺暗中观察他这件事不但不介意，反而还十分欢迎。“都是工作需要，因为我的职责是保卫稳定和秩序，让所有人都忠于我们的执政官，所以我必须知道很多东西。”他眯着眼睛用手指点了点自己的额头，“还有，您的猜测是对的，能够每个晚上都享受这种荣幸的人只有执政官夫人，继承人，长公主和我。今晚幸运的我获得额外的荣幸，得到您的夸奖。”侯爵拿起酒杯，欧比旺觉得一点酒精不会影响他执行任务，所以也拿起酒杯抿了一口。

他们碰杯的动作很低调，几乎没有声音，也没人注意他们，但没躲过安纳金的眼睛。此刻他正在把几小时前欧比旺跟他念叨的那些利害关系转化成不直接不刺耳的句子，试图说服执政官，而执政官对他的绝地训练和所谓原力更感兴趣，想知道原力是不是就是命运之神。

安纳金不得不把视线从欧比旺那边转回到执政官这边：“原力能够指引绝地武士，帮助我们在事情发生之前做出预判，有时候甚至提前很长时间，不过原力是真实存在的。”

“命运之神也是真实存在的，也许你们的原力是命运之神的一种化身。”

安纳金观察他的表情，意识到执政官不是开玩笑。他不想陷在这种玄而又玄的话题里，眼神习惯性地寻找欧比旺，却看见他和侯爵又在举杯对饮，然后他们放下酒杯拿起餐具，侯爵的手看似不经意地蹭过欧比旺的手背，欧比旺居然没有躲闪。执政官顺着他的眼神看过去，再看看安纳金，不由得回忆起曾经也有这样一个藏不住心事的年轻人。“命运之神真实存在，对每个人都有安排，所以最好顺应命运的安排，别做无谓的挣扎。”然后执政官左手边的人抓住机会接过话题，安纳金不想跟他另一侧的人闲扯，所以一边默默吃东西一边偷偷观察欧比旺。

侯爵见欧比旺没躲开他的手，觉得今晚有希望能够收获些夸奖之外的东西，正盘算下一步如何试探，忽然一个礼仪机器人悄悄说声打扰，然后递给他一份折叠起来的纸条。这种原始的信息载体即便在外环星系也很少见，不过纸条的优点是没有声音和图像，不怕被周围其他人听见看见。侯爵接过纸条展开阅读，表情没有明显变化，然后他让机器人拿笔来，在纸条上快速写下两行字，再叠起来交给机器人。欧比旺专心吃他盘子里的东西，在侯爵写字的时候用眼角余光扫到一句话：候审羁押人满，请指示是否直接押送监狱。

机器人离开之后，欧比旺继续把话题向侯爵的家庭成员和血缘关系方面引导：“这样说来，也许您的孩子还没成年？不知您有几个孩子？”

侯爵先是用嗔怨的语气问：“难道我看起来那么老？”又旋即露齿一笑，“好吧，我的确老了。我的同龄人通常有三四个孩子，但是我没有。没有孩子，没有合作者，没有固定伴侣，什么都没有。”欧比旺很配合地做出想要了解更多的表情，侯爵用轻松的语气接着说：“我的工作，相信您能够理解，要求我必须时刻秉持公正，不能偏袒任何人，哪怕是伴侣和子女，所以我想最好彻底断绝外人的无端猜测，所以在接手秩序维护组的那天就交了罚款，表明我的决心。不过我仍然想为培养年青一代索寇罗人出些力，尽些义务，我资助的学校有三百多个学生，假设有百分之一属于我，那么其实我已经完成任务了。”

“非常令人钦佩的自我牺牲。”

“您又在夸奖我了，您真善良，”侯爵再次拿起酒杯，“但我必须向您坦白，其实我乐在其中，并没有牺牲的痛苦，而且这些年来我从那些不固定的伴侣们身上学到很多实用技巧。”

欧比旺察觉到侯爵放在桌子底下的那只手正在伸向他的膝盖，方才蹭手背那一下让他确定侯爵的目的不单纯，这次没等他决定是继续装傻还是直接拒绝，礼仪机器人再次上前说声打扰，然后又递过来一张纸条。侯爵放下酒杯顺势收回伸向欧比旺膝盖的手，冷着脸接过纸条，随即皱起眉头，然后他在纸条上快速写下几个字，让机器人送给执政官。这次欧比旺只看见“明天集会”几个字，所以他抬起眼睛寻找安纳金，想要示意他留意纸条上究竟写着什么，安纳金却扭头拒绝和他眼神交流。欧比旺猜测他在执政官那边碰了钉子，但他们已经说好不作弊，况且眼下条件也不允许他和执政官面对面交流，所以他只能寄希望于安纳金靠他自己的能力扭转局面了。

欧比旺转头问侯爵：“怎么了？难道您每天都这么忙碌，连晚餐时间都不得安宁？”

“现在看来，是的，所以您一定要帮助我。”

侯爵对“怎么了”避而不谈，而欧比旺则不想让话题转回捉拿杜尼姆林那件事，所以他回答：“好的，我会为您拦住礼仪机器人。”

侯爵给他一个幽怨的眼神：“您没有去科洛桑议会工作，真是共和国的损失。”

欧比旺听出侯爵的意思是在埋怨他避重就轻，但他并不打算改正：“这句话更适合您本人，这么好的口才和沟通能力，您会成为非常有影响力的参议员。”当然除了话多和擅长威逼利诱之外，侯爵还有很多很多钱和很厚很厚的脸皮。

“可惜我从来不知道科洛桑有您这样的绝地武士，否则我早就申请去当参议员了。”见欧比旺露出不肯轻信的神色，侯爵微笑着补充：“今天白天我说的都是真的，只要我提出，执政官就会同意。相信您已经猜到原因，我的母亲是执政官同父同母的姐姐，我从小跟在他身边长大，他对我的一切都了如指掌，也绝对信任我的判断和我的忠诚，所以请您务必相信我有能力兑现承诺。再说，考虑到现在我们正在打的这场战争，难道索寇罗的稳定不正是共和国所迫切需要的吗？一个团结一心的星球，成熟稳定的运转机制，每个人都认清自己的位置，做好自己应该做的事，尽到应该尽的义务，难道不正是稳定的基础吗？您一定明白我的意思，我也不愿兜圈子，您帮助我，我帮助您，也许我们还可以在更多事情上互利互惠。”侯爵的手再次向欧比旺的膝盖探去，与此同时礼仪机器人再次出现在他身后，送上带有执政官批语的纸条。侯爵花两秒钟冷静下来，接过纸条，快速读过之后塞进靴筒，好像什么都没发生过一样。

这时宴会厅里其他人都用餐完毕，放下餐具轻声交谈，刻意不看侯爵，说明他们其实都知道有些事情正在发生，但他们同样知道最好装作什么都不知道。然后礼仪机器人撤走餐具，端上餐后甜酒，那位刚做过皮肤改造和毛囊激活的上将站起来发表一段祝酒词，说三百周年庆典令他激动不已，甚至需要给人造心肌和起搏器设定限速，还表示执政官是他五十年人生中最崇敬的人，基尼沙三世和二世也是他最崇敬的人，总之他们都是他最崇敬的人，他发誓效忠沙罗弗家族永远不变。其他人跟着举起酒杯说永远，基尼沙四世也举起酒杯，微笑着说：“永远！为了索寇罗！”

安纳金沉默着举杯，说实话从他的角度看执政官的微笑有些像哭。然后他把目光投向其他宾客，看这些上层人士的机械眼，人造耳，紧绷到五官位移的仿生皮肤，比例失调的四肢，听着祝酒声和碰杯声里混杂着人造声带特有的电音和人造肺呼吸的噪音，觉得他们就像一群远远超出自然寿命却仍不满足、紧紧攥住浮华淫逸、拒绝衰老拒绝死亡的怪物。他清楚一旦做出决定就必须承担一切后果，虽然不知道除了说服执政官之外还有什么直接快速的方法，但他知道他发自内心地不愿跟这些人合作。

餐后的社交时间刚刚开始，侯爵便单独离开，没过多久欧比旺也随之消失。安纳金努力克制自己，但他无法不去想象侯爵的手触摸欧比旺的身体，可能已经亲吻到了连他都从没碰过的嘴唇，甚至可能做得更过分，这些念头让他觉得心脏里像有一根针，每次心跳都刺痛一下。他带着赌气的情绪赖在执政官身边，既然欧比旺总是让他专注于任务，那么他就专注于任务，绝对不去在乎欧比旺在哪里跟谁做些什么。但他心里的刺痛一直不能减弱，执政官又一直在他耳边絮叨，自顾自地聊他多么受到命运之神的青睐，由备用继承人变成继承人再变成最高执政官，还送给他一个继承人和一个备用继承人。

安纳金忍不住问：“那么杜尼姆林也是命运送来的？”

“命运同时也送来了绝地。所以你看，命运之神是真实存在的，你们应该接受这些冥冥之中的安排，把杜尼姆林送回监狱，那才是他应得的下场。”

安纳金顶住执政官充满期待的眼神接着问：“您知不知道普通索寇罗人都过着怎样的生活？”执政官点头，安纳金把问题表达得更直白：“那么您有没有想过把贵族不应得的还给普通人，也许就不会出现杜尼姆林？”

执政官忽然微微笑起来，仿佛觉得这个年轻的绝地过于单纯，傻得有趣。“杜尼姆林折腾了二十年，现在不成功，将来也永远不会成功。但是假如失去贵族们的支持，那么我会变成叛徒，恐怕连两年都过不去。”

之后一直有人打扰他们交谈。先是那位五十岁的上将，说他刚刚得到新的任命，一定竭尽全力报效母星。然后是那位搞残疾军人医疗基金的女爵，来对执政官的支持表达由衷的感激之情。接着又有几十个人来表忠心表决心，其余的时间全都被执政官和他的命运神定论占满。安纳金很礼貌地倾听，虽然执政官并不像杜尼姆林宣传的那样猥琐无能，性格也并不令人厌恶，但他的确非常不称职。他每天所见都是美丽的园林景色，每天所听都是高雅的音乐和赞美的声音，每天所做都是给他的贵族大臣们更多利益，以换取他们的支持，维护他的权力。安纳金预感到基尼沙四世的统治不会持续太久，而这些天来的所见所闻让他无法对这位执政官产生任何同情。他想起欧比旺说的，这颗星球像一桶平静的火药，只等引线燃烧起来，而那个人恐怕正是杜尼姆林。

又过了一会儿，欧比旺静悄悄地出现在安纳金身边，同样礼貌地倾听执政官聊命运，自然得仿佛从来不曾离开娱乐室一样。安纳金立即用目光寻找侯爵，找来找去终于看见机器人打开角落的门，侯爵一副若无其事的样子踱到他们旁边，闲聊了几句之后提出派车送绝地回学校，既出于外交礼仪，也为了避免巡逻队的盘查，因为已经过了宵禁时间。安纳金看得出侯爵想要和执政官单独谈些事，正好他受够了无意义的社交，需要静下心来思考他的任务，所以他们没再逗留。

回去的路上依旧沉默，他们不知道飞行车上有没有窃听器，安纳金只能憋着一肚子问题，试图从欧比旺的外表上找出蛛丝马迹，于是他发现他的头发有点乱，脸颊和眼睛周围泛着红晕，静静看着车窗外，越看越像在回味着什么。好不容易挨到学校，他第一件事就是把欧比旺堵进卧室发问：“你是不是打算接受那个侯爵？”

欧比旺觉得他问得奇怪：“我们不是说好了，由你来决定是否接受侯爵的交换条件。”说着他解开披风脱下外衣搭在椅子上，再解开背心的扣子，感觉凉快许多。没想到这酒的后劲这么厉害，他现在只想躺在床上，但是既然安纳金要讨论，他就坚持着跟他讨论。“你和执政官沟通得怎么样？”

没有正面回答，然后岔开话题，安纳金愈发觉得欧比旺在掩饰什么，于是他不假思索地说：“我决定拒绝跟他们这些家伙合作，让他们去操心杜尼姆林，我只管防线。”

欧比旺并非完全没有思想准备，但是听到安纳金直截了当的决定，还是有些错愕：“那么你想好其他办法让克隆兵进驻防线吗？”

“目前没有。”

“所以你在没有其他解决方案的情况下，就先行单方面决定拒绝合作？”欧比旺皱起眉头盯着安纳金，眼神里带有明显的不赞同。安纳金把这解读为欧比旺已经和侯爵达成某种共识，很可能就在他们同时消失的那段时间，在某个私密房间，私下里私自交流，而此刻欧比旺红润的脸颊和嘴唇就是证据！他向前逼近欧比旺：“我会想出解决方案。倒是你，为什么不愿意接受我做的决定？难道你要站在那个该死的侯爵那边替他做事？还是说你们已经搞在一起了？”

欧比旺眨眨眼，终于明白过来安纳金的脑子里究竟在想些什么。他居然误以为他和侯爵“搞在一起”？听起来好像安纳金拒绝合作的原因是因为讨厌因泰利侯爵，而讨厌侯爵的原因是看到他和侯爵表面上相处得很好，他不敢相信安纳金会因为这种事打乱计划，无视任务，更不敢相信他居然以为他的师父是那种在执行任务的过程中管不住下半身、公私不分、色令智昏的人。他怎么会蠢到跟那位侯爵产生任何瓜葛？难道安纳金觉得他是个又蠢又随便的人？欧比旺感觉怒气和酒劲一齐上涌，抬起手把安纳金推到门外，用力关门落锁，然后对着门板大声说：“去想你的解决方案！”

安纳金不敢相信欧比旺居然没有否认，恼羞成怒的样子简直等于承认他真的和那个该死的侯爵搞在一起了，气得他瞪着门板握紧拳头，瞪了整整一分钟才好不容易控制住火气，转身进入隔壁他自己的卧室，气冲冲解开披风，脱掉衣服胡乱扔在一边，然后倒在床上瞪着天花板。房间里还残留着下午出发前裁缝给他们喷洒的香水味，他命令自己专注于思考解决方案，但脑子里不由自主地浮现出今天下午欧比旺脱衣服的画面。他拒绝想象别人的手抚摸那细腻柔软的皮肤，只有他的手才能揉捏他师父诱人的身体，握住他的脚踝把他修长的小腿扛在肩上，在他结实肉感充满弹性的大腿和屁股上留下指印，在他的喉结锁骨胸前和腰侧盖上吻痕。他这样想着，左手不由自主地探进裤子里，同时加强自己的精神屏障，绝不能让欧比旺察觉到他都在想些什么。

与此同时一墙之隔的欧比旺换好睡衣坐在床上，右手握着几天前安纳金丢在他房间里的那只仿真伴侣的机械手，在心里默默对自己说：“明天跟安纳金解释清楚你和侯爵的关系，不要再怄气，告诉他无论他做什么决定，你都会帮助他完成任务。”那只机械手很听话地跟他握手言和，然后他把机械手贴在脸上，让凉丝丝的金属帮助他驱散酒精的热度。其实他知道方才就应该解释清楚，而不应该如此生气，假如他不在乎安纳金对他的看法，对这种误会就应该立即解释，然后一笑了之，但是他的反应过于强烈，因为他十分在乎。他知道这不对，不合适，他不应该这样，就像他不应该躺下让那只机械手的指尖滑过咽喉，分开衣襟，在胸前停留，但此时此刻不妨认为是酒精的错，即便酒精其实不会让人做不想做的事，只会麻醉警惕和理智，让人有胆量做他们想做但不敢做的事，比如他不敢向安纳金坦白的欲望。不知从什么时候开始，他的眼神不受控制地追逐着他的学徒，看不够他意气风发的样子，坐在战斗机里神采飞扬的样子，在战场上英勇杀敌的样子，甚至包括他顶嘴的样子，等他意识到的时候已经晚了。他怎么敢冒险让安纳金发现他一本正经的师父竟然是个痴迷于年轻学徒的悲惨的恶心的老男人？

欧比旺控制着机械手继续向下，在大腿内侧摩擦，另一只手握着半勃的阴茎上下动作，没几下便硬得像石头一样。他让机械手代替自己的手握住阴茎，金属的新奇触感充满危险，同时也充满诱惑。他一边让机械手握紧，一边把另一只手的中指含进嘴里，用唾液充分湿润之后探向身后。当第一根手指突破那一圈肌肉，阴茎不由自主地跟着弹跳了一下，他咬住嘴唇忍着不发出声音，调整呼吸让身体接受手指的戳刺旋转。他低头看着自己，胸前的两粒粉红未经抚摸就已经硬起，鼓胀的阴茎被机械手束缚着，足够想象手的另一端连着他喜爱的人，大腿完全分开，身体配合着晃动，让手指插得更深。但插得越深就越是觉得空虚，急需更粗的东西来填满，他又加入一根手指和更多唾液，弯曲手指寻找更强烈的刺激，黑暗中的卧室里只有急切的水声和微弱的喘息声。

墙的另一侧，同样黑暗的卧室里，安纳金正快速撸动他的阴茎，想象着手里这根坚硬如铁的肉棒整根没入欧比旺的身体，想象他的髋骨不停撞击欧比旺圆润翘挺的屁股。他要让他蓝绿色的眼睛失去焦点，蒙上水光，让他红着眼眶，咬着嘴唇呻吟，他还要狠狠吻住藏在胡须里的嘴唇，吻到他的师父忘记呼吸，忘记自控，忘记绝地戒律，忘记除他以外的一切，只能呻吟着喊他的名字。

欧比旺喘息着把机械手指调整成合适的形状缓缓插入身体，金属关节挤压着前列腺，让他用尽全部意志力才没呻吟出声。他的手回到阴茎，想象安纳金把他压在床上顶弄操干，酸胀的感觉一波一波向他袭来，在身体里堆积，越来越强烈，直到突然一阵巨大的快感把他抛向失控的顶点。

安纳金躺在床上喘着粗气，觉得口干舌燥，手心里黏黏的，但心情莫名舒畅。他竟然幻想着欧比旺自慰，那位沉着冷静的模范绝地，在他耳边唠叨了十一年的师父，这有多不体面就有多刺激。他不禁好奇他的欧比旺会不会真的像他幻想中那么诱人，那么回味无穷。

*TBC*


	9. Chapter 9

*9* 

“安纳金，醒醒，安纳金？”

睁开眼睛就看见头发蓬乱的欧比旺出现在自己床上，睡衣领口歪着露出半边锁骨，这让安纳金一阵恍惚，险些伸出胳膊搂住他翻身接着睡，然后他才看清欧比旺只是坐在床边俯身摇晃他的肩膀。他揉着眼睛听他说：“突发事件，格里弗斯在Abregado突袭普罗孔大师，共和国已经损失十几艘战舰。现在我们距离卡米诺最近，十五分钟之后出发，沙克提大师会准备好增援所需的战舰和兵力，你负责把我送到卡米诺，然后回来继续完成你的任务。”

安纳金立即坐起身，毫不犹豫地说：“我跟你一起去。”

“不行，别忘了防线任务是你的试炼。”

“正式设计方案至少还需要几天时间，我留在这里没有用。再说万一你出意外，”安纳金把即将脱口而出的半句话硬生生咽下，改成不露骨的：“我还是会去救你，结果是一样的。”

欧比旺凑近他低声说：“你得留下，索寇罗要变天。昨晚宴会之后，我尾随因泰利侯爵离开娱乐室，听到他命令秩序维护组把参加集会的人全都抓起来，也就是说杜尼姆林的支持者计划今天在索寇罗城组织集会，要求当局释放他们逮捕的那些所谓反贼。所有人都清楚现在距离三百周年庆典只有三天，在这种敏感时期搞集会，我觉得杜尼姆林不会只出一招就停手。侯爵说他请示过执政官，希望推迟庆典，等事态平息下来之后再说，但是执政官坚持不谈判，不让步，庆典日期不变，所以侯爵命令秩序维护组利用这次集会把杜尼姆林的支持者一网打尽。我有种不好的预感，所以你最好留下观察事态发展，随机应变。”

安纳金意识到他昨晚的误会有多离谱，心中不禁窃喜，同时还冒出另一个念头：如果索寇罗真的发生剧烈变化，假设基尼沙四世和臃肿的官僚体系全都从他们现在的位置上摔下来，由杜尼姆林和他的支持者取而代之，那么防线这件事就有了新的契机。他双手握住欧比旺的肩膀：“格里弗斯用一次突袭击沉十几艘战舰，他有备而来，困住普罗孔大师只是手段，目的一定是吸引共和国的援军去钻他的陷阱。我们的增援反击必须以压倒性优势快速取胜才行，所以你应该让我跟你一起去。”

欧比旺当然明白带安纳金同去会大大增加他的胜算，方才在comlink通话另一端的温杜大师也这样想，但是他十分不愿意影响安纳金的试炼。他还想找出更多理由让安纳金留下专注于防线任务，不要分心：“我们还有义务保护工程师们的安全，如果把飞行器留在卡米诺，那他们怎么办？万一这几天索寇罗发生暴力事件，怎么保障他们不受伤害？”他抬起左手盖在右边肩膀上安纳金有血有肉的那只手上，贴住，握紧，贪恋他手心的温度，但不得不把他推开，“时间紧迫，现在穿好衣服，十分钟后出发，路上再讨论。”

安纳金像一阵旋风般穿好衣服，套上靴子，系好腰带，挂上光剑，抱着斗篷就去敲查卡丽的房门。他们的主设计师披着毯子睡眼惺忪地探出头，安纳金问她会不会驾驶他们的飞行器，查卡丽点头，安纳金便要她准备好出一天外勤，十五分钟后带上R2去学校后面的空地等着。欧比旺立刻明白他的意思是让查卡丽把飞行器从卡米诺开回索寇罗，假如真的发生危险，工程师们就能够紧急逃回科洛桑。虽然理智告诉他现在不是欣赏他的学徒的最佳时机，他们得抓紧时间行动，但他还是忍不住在心里默默夸赞安纳金思路灵活敏捷，处事冷静果断。不了解他的人可能会觉得他喜欢挑战权威，但是欧比旺知道他不是为了挑战而挑战，他只不过喜欢用他自己的方式做事，而且认为他的方式比较好。欧比旺则更喜欢先认真思考再制定计划，然后按照计划行事，说实话每次安纳金不服从命令都让他觉得不舒服，他自我分析那种不舒服的根源并不是不赞同，而是失去计划和掌控感而产生的不安全感，想要摆脱不安全感，最好的办法也许只有试着相信安纳金。

外面天色灰蒙蒙的，建筑物外侧和街道两旁已经挂起大大小小的星旗、花环和彩带，街道上仍然有巡逻队的人值班，但密度极低，不难推测绝大多数巡逻队成员都被抽调去配合秩序维护组，提前去集会地点附近待命，所以只剩零星几个穿制服的像鬼魂一样沿着街道游荡，很容易躲避。停机坪值班的人也昏昏沉沉，欧比旺出示通行证的同时加上些原力控心术，起飞没受到任何阻碍。十五分钟后他们接上查卡丽和R2，欧比旺要把路径设定成经过博萨维，但安纳金没和他商量就直接改成经过罗迪亚，也就是说他要飞曼达-鲁恩彗星带这条充满危险的捷径。

欧比旺以手扶额：“相信不需要我解释你也清楚，我们得活着抵达卡米诺，博萨维路线安全得多。”

“你飞过曼达-鲁恩，所以你一定清楚这样最快，而且我也能顺利飞过。当然我会把返程路线设定成经过博萨维，”安纳金转头问查卡丽：“你只需要按照我设定好的路线飞行，没问题吧？”

“没问题。还有其他什么事情需要我来做吗？”

“回去之后把现有的设计方案交给提克，然后带上所有工程师回科洛桑继续工作。我猜提克不会问原因，他巴不得你们离开，不过如果他问起，就说他提供的设备根本没法做设计，你们得回科洛桑工作，不，直接说我给你们放了假，总之别留在索寇罗。”

“空间站的问题解决了？”

安纳金有点心虚地看了一眼欧比旺，见他没有要发火的意思，便含混地回答：“先把空间站从设计方案里面去掉，给提克一份不包含空间站的方案，这个我还在想办法。”他给欧比旺一个可怜的眼神，希望他暂时别计较，他知道他还没有想出可行的方案，而且他还欠欧比旺一个道歉。

查卡丽想继续提问，但不好意思打断他们俩眉来眼去的无声交流，等了一会儿才接着说：“删除空间站只是临时的，对吧？只有有人进驻的防线才能真的称之为防线，假设仅有设备没有人，那么防线就是一堆金属而已。而且我们需要的不仅仅是素质过硬的克隆人，我们还需要花时间训练他们，让他们相互熟悉，形成纪律和协作，防线才能真正发挥作用。”

“当然，我们只是不在索寇罗当地修建空间站，改成去其他星球修建，组装好之后再运过去。”

欧比旺搓着胡须琢磨安纳金的话。移动大体量空间站要用运输船，速度缓慢，还需要护卫舰来保障运输过程安全，避免遭到分裂势力拦截，所以得挑选一个距离相对较近、航道相对安全的星系来修建空间站，而且肯定是一件耗时耗力的工程。假如分裂势力突然进攻索寇罗，他们就只能调动战舰组成临时防线，可以支撑一时，但若要用战舰长期替代防御工事，那样既不能装备大型激光炮，也不能发挥战舰的移动追击能力，绝不是长久之计，只能算作是万不得已时的备用方案，不过现在至少有一个备用方案，这让他心里舒服一些。

这时飞船的全息通话灯闪烁起来，安纳金让R2把通话接入驾驶室，一脸严肃的温杜大师出现在他们面前。查卡丽明白绝地们要讨论眼前这次突发事件，和防线工作无关，她最好回避，所以借口需要补眠离开了驾驶室。温杜看见驾驶飞船的是安纳金，觉得不用担忧他们的速度，只需要给他们提供尽可能充分的信息：“现在普罗孔那边非常吃紧，我先把Abregado-Raesitting区域的资料发给你们，能调动的战舰也都在去卡米诺集合的路上。根据最先去增援的费斯托发来的战报，格里弗斯的主舰装配有新式武器，所有遇袭战舰都是先功能失灵，护盾、推进器、转向器全部失效，所以才无法躲过涡轮激光炮。”

欧比旺皱眉：“所以任务的关键是靠近格里弗斯的主舰，找出那个新式武器，使其失效，我方才能形成有效的反击，否则派出再多战舰也无济于事。”

安纳金接上一句：“我们直接去把它敲掉，给我一个轰炸机中队。”

温杜回答：“有Y翼轰炸机，但是你有其他任务在身，这一点我和你的师父沟通过。”

“我已经把接下来的工作布置好，我不在的这段时间他们的工作不会受到任何影响。”安纳金用目光向欧比旺求助，他知道只要用最诚挚的眼神盯着他，他的师父总会对他心软。

欧比旺的直觉告诉他不能妥协，但是感情上偏向于同意接受安纳金的请求，“方才离开驾驶室的人是我们的主设计师查卡丽，安纳金的确把他的计划和要求全都明确告知了她。”

温杜看看欧比旺再看看安纳金，终于开口说：“天行者，你清楚防线任务对你的意义，是不是？”

“非常清楚。”

温杜沉吟一下，点头同意：“仔细研究资料，尽快赶到Abregado。”

结束通话之后欧比旺起身离开副驾驶座，把任务资料导入数据板。安纳金见他还是紧皱眉头满脸不情愿的样子，便离开驾驶座走到他身后，把下巴搭在他肩上叫师父。欧比旺身体一僵，干巴巴地说：“很快就不是了。既然你对试炼任务这么有把握，想必也不需要听我的。”

安纳金刚刚达到目的，心情正好，欧比旺的反话刺激不到他，反而让他觉得他赌气的样子有趣可爱。他有种想舔欧比旺耳朵的冲动，但是不敢，只敢在他耳边说：“通过试炼之后你也仍旧是我的师父。是你一直教我听从原力的指引，相信我的感觉。”

欧比旺心想这小子对通过试炼真的很有把握，居然都没想过另一种可能性，同时安纳金说话的气息吹得他的耳朵痒痒的，很难专心思考。他小心翼翼地稍微偏过头去问：“你确定这是不受任何感情因素和偏见影响而做出的判断吗？”

安纳金无法看着那双眼睛说他绝对没有偏见，不过又有谁能对基尼沙四世和他贪得无厌的贵族们毫无看法呢？他敢对自己承认他的确希望杜尼姆林成功推翻沙罗弗家族的统治，把穷人应得的还给穷人，两边都不帮已经是他最没有偏见的做法了。如果他留在索寇罗，同时基尼沙四世向共和国议会求助，那么他的任务一定会变成帮助执政官稳定局势。他不想那样做，所以他抓住这次格里弗斯偷袭普罗孔的机会跑出来，把索寇罗交给执政官信奉的所谓命运之神。更重要的是他要跟在欧比旺身边保护他。这次格里弗斯把普罗孔打得毫无还手之力，接连损失十几艘战舰，听起来短短两句话，实际不知有多凶险。

他闭上眼睛改用额头抵着欧比旺的肩膀，收紧手臂抱住他的师父：“我保证没有任何感情因素或者偏见。等到打败格里弗斯之后，我一定第一时间回去继续防线的工作。”他还想为昨晚的误会道歉，但是害怕欧比旺问起他为什么闹那种误会，他总不能说“因为我看见他摸你的手，所以我嫉妒”。

欧比旺的身体放松下来：“只要你想好了，无论如何我都陪你走下去。”既然安纳金说他的决定排除了感情因素和偏见，那么他就相信他，误会他和因泰利侯爵的事可以不计较。另外他想和他谈谈他们之间越来越频繁的肢体接触，但是又觉得时机和气氛都不对，而且他喜欢身后温暖踏实的怀抱，虽然他绝对不会承认。他故意用平淡的语气说：“行了行了，你把我整个罩住，要窒息了。”

安纳金耍赖不松手：“我把你整个罩住，保护你永远不受伤。”

欧比旺小声嘀咕：“明明是让我替你支撑你的体重。”

“那你支撑我，我保护你。”

欧比旺想说他不需要保护，但是又不想否认他愿意支撑安纳金。他揉着赖在肩膀上的年轻学徒的头顶，用手心感受强韧又有些毛躁的触感：“那就快回驾驶座，保护我平安穿过彗星带。”回答他的是那句听过无数次但不知还能听多久的“是，师父。”

进入曼达-鲁恩彗星带之前，欧比旺去提醒查卡丽系好安全带，如果觉得有需要就戴上防呕吐面罩。她印象里天行者的驾驶技术很稳，觉得只要留在休息仓里就没事，但是很快就从铺位上摔下来。她急忙摇摇晃晃跑去驾驶室，用安全带把自己固定在座椅上，刚松口气，就听见安纳金说：“都准备好了吗？”她才明白刚刚只是热身，正式运动即将开始，她觉得急需再加几道安全带，或者最好能像R2那样，卡槽、机械臂和电磁底座全都用上。

他们到达卡米诺的时候，负责这次任务的克隆人军团刚刚整编完毕，指挥官是曾经共事过的CC-2224科迪，这让欧比旺心里更踏实一些。然后他们没时间休息，直接向目的地进发。

这时共和国方面的损失的战舰已经达到二十艘，费斯托的兵力虽然无法扭转战局，不过勉强可以打乱格里弗斯的阵型和进攻节奏，战舰损失速度明显下降，但仍旧无法赶走格里弗斯。普罗孔几次突围失败之后改变战术，和费斯托一起坚守不动，格里弗斯就用飞机和小型战舰不停骚扰，目的是引诱共和国的飞机战舰犯错，进入他的主舰射程。

欧比旺带着增援力量和费斯托会合的时候，双方仍然停留在僵持状态。格里弗斯收到情报说共和国的第二批增援比第一批数量更大，这让他非常满意，因为正如安纳金所料，他的目的就是吸引共和国的援军来袭击他的新主舰毒牙号，利用新装配的离子炮和涡轮激光炮来打击敌军的有生力量。相比占领Abregado，他对屠杀更感兴趣，尤其是当敌人中有绝地的时候。

费斯托把他目前掌握的有关毒牙号的信息分享给欧比旺和安纳金，这艘新的战舰明显大于格里弗斯以往的战舰，很可能是专门为了加装新式武器而增大体积重量，同时携带更多能量、弹药和战斗机。新式武器的功能是发射干扰粒子束，让进入射程范围内的目标失控，只能坐以待毙。他们观察到十二处发射点，均匀分布在左右两舷上，但不敢肯定这就是全部。欧比旺抱着手臂分析：“如果直接用战舰配合轰炸机攻击那十二处干扰粒子束发射装置，我方的损失会非常惨重，而且不一定能破坏全部。我们需要知道一共有多少发射装置，都在什么位置，才能开始轰炸。也许我可以潜入格里弗斯的战舰。”

安纳金觉得那样太危险：“给我一个战斗机分队，把那个大家伙从头到尾绕一遍，就能够知道干扰粒子束发射器都装在哪些位置。”

“你的计划更危险。”

安纳金低头看着战场演示图不说话，欧比旺觉得拒绝得太果断了，又用很温和的语气补充一句：“对你来说大概并不算很危险，但是有几个人能跟得上你的速度？”虽然他这样说是为了安抚安纳金，但说的也都是实话，每次空战都反复证明他的学徒是这个时代最好的飞行员。果然安纳金的眼神又亮起来，欧比旺接着说：“首先我们要完成营救任务；第二，Rimma航线的入口绝对不能丢给格里弗斯；第三，如果条件允许，我们最好能搞清楚这种新式武器的结构和工作原理。格里弗斯会把他认为有效的武器用到极致，即使这次把他赶走，下次我们还会遇到同样的问题。我们需要找出有效的破解方法，将来还可以装配同样的武器。”

费斯托问：“所以你计划怎样潜入格里弗斯的战舰？”

“新武器是不是只装配在他的主舰上？”

费斯托点头，欧比旺指着战场演示图说：“既然新式武器只装配在格里弗斯的主舰上，那么我们发起进攻，但是一定注意保持在新式武器的射程范围之外。格里弗斯向我们还击的时候，普罗孔大师就从另一个方向进攻，格里弗斯回头攻击他的时候，我们就跟着打。他的主舰体型庞大，所以在运动战中发挥不出优势，他周围的护卫舰驱逐舰上没有安装新式武器，我们应该不吃亏。这样我和安纳金就可以趁乱把那艘主舰从头到尾绕一遍，利用他们开启机库门的机会进去。”然后他看向费斯托，“我们回来之前，就辛苦你们让格里弗斯保持忙碌了。”

费斯托表示没问题，然后给科迪代表的克隆兵分配作战任务，欧比旺叮嘱他务必通知到每个战士注意保持在新武器射程之外这件事。科迪最后忍不住问：“肯诺比将军，你确定你们两个人进入敌军主舰，不需要更多人手？”

安纳金和欧比旺交换一下眼神，给科迪一个充满信心的微笑：“只不过是一艘装满机器人的巨型战舰而已，两个绝地足够。”

*TBC*


	10. Chapter 10

*10*

最终欧比旺还是采纳了他的提议，先从外侧观察毒牙号的新武器，这让安纳金心情舒畅。他们俩并排飞行，近得几乎伸出手就能碰到对方的指尖，看着即将进入战场的安纳金脸上冷静专注的表情，欧比旺不禁感慨丛生。这恐怕是他们最后一段以师徒身份共同执行任务的时光，他明白这是所有师徒关系最理想的终点，安纳金成为正式的武士，他为他感到骄傲，用不了多久，他们就将要分别执行各自的任务，不必再捆绑在一起。就像成熟的果实离开树枝，摆脱蔓藤，他们之间的纽带也将自然干枯直至最终断开，他所能做的，或者说他应该做的，只有接受，顺其自然，希望将来还能经常见见面，说说话，不敢奢求更多。

“师父，你在想什么？”通话器里传来安纳金的声音，听得出大战之前跃跃欲试的兴奋感。

欧比旺心中一动，知道他不能实话实说，“我在想你”这几个字太浅又太深。他接通语音：“一会儿注意不要进入粒子发射器射程，不要跟敌军飞机纠缠交火，不要离我太远，我们互相照应。”

“好的，师父，”安纳金的尾音拖得很长，语气里有种无奈，同时还有一丝若有似无的顽皮。他向他挤挤眼睛：“我努力不把你甩开太远。”

欧比旺不自觉地回应以微笑：“你尽可以试试看。”

很快他们便冲到敌军阵前，在己方火力的掩护下继续向前飞。近距离观察毒牙号的感觉就像在炮火丛林里进行飞梭比赛。他们发现每一处干扰粒子发射器其实都有三个炮口，交替发射，轮流充能，达到连续发射的效果。经过一番险象环生的飞行追逐，他们终于抓住机会飞进一处机库，先用飞机的惯性撞翻一片B1机器人，再跳下飞机砍杀，R2趁机连入毒牙号的控制系统，导出武器装配图和其他各种它能调取的资料。他们制造的骚乱很快便吸引来更多机器人和毁灭者，没过多久又从远处传来格里弗斯独特的机械脚步声和沙哑的嗓音。

他们对视一眼，欧比旺明白安纳金想要正面对战那个恶名昭著的半机器人，但眼下要他们两个对付格里弗斯和整整一军舰的机器人，实力差距过于悬殊，而且只要他们还没研究明白这种新武器，分裂势力即使没了格里弗斯也还会有其他将军顶上他的位置，所以他们应该专注于获取资料，完成之后立即撤走。这时R2滴滴几声，安纳金看一眼欧比旺，转头让小机器人回到他的战斗机上。他们掩护着R2且战且退，在格里弗斯出现在他们视野里的那一刻，安纳金一炮轰烂机库门的控制器，电磁门打开，机库突然失压，来不及反应的机器人被抽进茫茫太空。格里弗斯急忙找地方固定自己，欧比旺跟他打个招呼，旋即飞走，气得格里弗斯大骂绝地渣滓。

紧接着又是一场空中激战，终于他们飞回己方主舰，把获取的武器布置图展示出来。狡猾的格里弗斯果然保留了二十四处发射点，只使用了十二处，假设他们仅仅打掉这些就转为全力进攻，那么就会损失更多战舰，后果不堪设想。接下来三名绝地带领三个轰炸机中队，在战斗机和战舰的火力掩护下执行轰炸任务，普罗孔那一侧也竭尽全部残余力量再次发起反击，格里弗斯见干扰粒子束发射器接连被摧毁，形势突然逆转，无心恋战，顶着两侧夹击的炮火突围，向Rimma航线方向逃去。

普罗孔终于和大部队会合，他们立即联系长老会，汇报最新战况。安纳金私下里建议欧比旺向长老会提议继续追击格里弗斯，这是一个再正常不过的提议，不过他知道不能告诉欧比旺他的真实想法。他心里想的是如果现在立即回索寇罗，那么他将会不得不卷入集会事件和三百周年庆典，他想等形势更明朗一些再回去。欧比旺感觉得到他还有些隐藏的考量，他在星图上沿着格里弗斯逃跑的方向搜寻，纳布赫然出现在视线里，他的心头不由得一紧。假如格里弗斯真的进攻纳布，那么无论帕德梅身在何处，她都一定不会袖手旁观，所以他不可避免地猜测安纳金还是放不下帕德梅。但他确实没理由劝导安纳金放弃这个想法，而且他十分清楚安纳金说得对，现在敌军还没来得及修补整编，正是乘胜追击的最佳时机。

讨论结果是费斯托的舰队返回他们原本的驻扎地，普罗孔的舰队损失惨重，失去战斗力，所以他负责带着毒牙号的资料回科洛桑，欧比旺和安纳金继续追击格里弗斯。格里弗斯的逃跑技术绝对一流，还不忘沿途兴风作浪，他们一追就是十几天，从内环追到外环，中间几次交火又几次被甩开。

这期间欧比旺不忘关注索寇罗的消息，故意告诉安纳金他们离开之后杜尼姆林的支持者在几十个重要城市举行集会，索寇罗城的集会人数甚至达到十几万。几天之后他得到新的消息，集会遭到巡逻队的武装驱赶，双方爆发冲突，三百周年庆典当天，骚乱演变成动乱。随着他们越来越接近纳布，来自索寇罗的消息也越来越让欧比旺思虑重重。又过了几天，欧比旺告诉安纳金新兴索寇罗组织封锁了宫殿山，把执政官一家软禁在一处单层小建筑里，派重兵把守。安纳金一边啃着能量棒一边听着这些消息，觉得事情全都在向着他所期待的方向一步一步发展，还要做出一本正经的样子，小心别流露出得意的神色。

欧比旺见他无动于衷，愈发误以为他把纳布的安危置于他的试炼任务之上，心里就愈发不是滋味。“几个小时之前新兴索寇罗组织对外宣布，他们已经获得整个星球的实际控制权。”他等着安纳金回应，但是安纳金只是嗯了一声，然后继续啃着能量棒研究星图。他不死心地补充：“他们还要求召回代表索寇罗的参议员，那位参议员已经离开议会，但坚持留在科洛桑。”

安纳金被念得没办法，终于抬起头，觉得欧比旺说话时不自觉嘟嘴的样子真可爱，虽然真的很唠叨，不过有他为自己担心的感觉也真的很好。“说明他知道工作保不住了，如果回去的话性命也保不住。这个牌子的能量棒真难吃，我想念德克斯家的肉饼。”

欧比旺皱眉：“你不担心索寇罗陷入内战吗？十几天时间，一百多个城市暴力骚乱，几万人被捕然后集体越狱，巡逻队完全控制不住局势，暴力事件不断升级，整个星球分崩离析，看不到恢复和平的希望。要知道，人们一旦失去希望，恐惧往往就会填补他们心中的空缺。一旦发生内战，任何一派都不会关心对外的防御，只会专心消灭内部的敌人，甚至可能不计后果。”

“说实话，我不担心内战。新兴索寇罗只用几天时间就封锁了宫殿山，软禁执政官一家，他们目的明确，方法直接，效率比从前的官僚体系高出太多。你别担心，等忙完格里弗斯这件事，那里的局势也基本上稳定下来，新兴索寇罗获得实际控制权，我就立刻回去完成防线的任务。和他们相比，执政官从前的支持者们在他失去权力之后都弃他而去，他拿什么对抗杜尼姆林？现在还有谁留在他身边，为他卖命？” 

欧比旺想了想觉得有道理，便舒展眉头，也拿过能量棒掰成小块吃起来。“根据当地媒体发出的消息——等于新兴索寇罗组织发出的，因为他们控制了全部对内对外媒体——因泰利侯爵和基尼沙四世一家软禁在一起。”

“没机会逃跑？还是因为他忠诚？”安纳金观察欧比旺的表情，想知道他对那个侯爵的看法究竟怎样。

欧比旺也观察着安纳金的表情，然后他眨眨眼说：“你没看出来？”见他满脸疑惑，欧比旺用平静的语气继续说道：“侯爵对执政官的感情似乎是爱情。你知道，索寇罗人是把人种繁衍、生理满足和精神交流三件事分开的，认为婚姻是合作关系，完成任务之后一般会另外寻找其他人做伴侣。侯爵亲口承认执政官和他的妻子既能够合作，又能成为伴侣，所以我猜测这份感情是他单方面的。这就能解释他对执政官的亲密，对他一家人的熟悉，和对他妻子那种客套冷淡的态度。”

安纳金用了半分钟才消化掉欧比旺说的话，虽说是猜测，但是安纳金的感觉告诉他这些猜测很接近真相。他清楚地记得侯爵的殷勤全都针对欧比旺一个人，所以肯定不是因为他的绝地身份，也不全是因为杜尼姆林，现在他领会到真正原因恐怕是侯爵把他当做执政官的替代品，因为他们两人的嗓音和头发颜色很相像，但他认为欧比旺是独一无二的，不可能委屈他做别人的替代品，只可能找别人来勉强充当他的，即使那样也没人能真的替代欧比旺。想到侯爵单方面爱着比他年长那么多的执政官，明知道对方有稳定的伴侣也不放弃，为了维护他爱的人的权力和地位不择手段，在对方失去一切之后仍然不离不弃，安纳金忽然不那么讨厌侯爵了。侯爵和执政官之间的年龄差距立即让他联想到他和欧比旺，他忽然想趁机问问欧比旺如何看待他们：“执政官已经超额完成任务，为什么不接受侯爵做他的伴侣？难道是因为他们之间的年龄差距有些太大？”

欧比旺咽下嘴里的食物：“你觉得他们之间的主要障碍是年龄差距？”他感到心酸，但不能表现出来，幸好他从来不曾奢望安纳金对他的感情能像他对他的一样。“我猜应该是因为执政官喜欢女性，也因为他们之间的血缘关系。执政官是侯爵母亲的弟弟，是他的舅舅。”

安纳金没时间关心为什么欧比旺知道这些细节，也许是从当地新闻里看到的，他不在意，他只想继续问欧比旺如何看待一个年轻男人爱上年长男人这种事，但是又不知怎么发问才能显得自然，毫不刻意，置身事外。他的眼睛下意识地盯着欧比旺胡须里的一块能量棒碎片，忽然有些嫉妒那碎片能躺在他师父的嘴唇旁边。这时科迪跑来报告说前方发现格里弗斯突然改变方向，安纳金顺手捻起那块碎片放进嘴里吃掉，然后站起身去和科迪一起研究战场演示图。

科迪指给他看格里弗斯的舰队突然消失的位置，安纳金抱着手臂思考片刻，“我觉得他的下一个目标不是纳布，而是纳布附近的Ryndellia。”

欧比旺顺着他的手指看向那片区域，一种不好的感觉向他袭来：“卡里达邵斯医疗中心(Kaliida Shoals Medical Center)？”

安纳金严肃地点头。卡里达邵斯是一处秘密克隆人治疗基地，收治有六万多名伤员，位置坐标一直是军事机密。他们不知道坐标是如何泄露出去的，也没时间考虑这个问题，当务之急是如何赶在格里弗斯前面拦截他的攻击。安纳金提出走Balmorra通道抄近路，他在塔图因生活的时候听说过这条走私通道，但是就像所有走私贩才敢铤而走险的通道一样，那条路也非常危险，而且还生活着大量尼卜瑞蝠魟(Neebray mantas)。毒牙号体积过于庞大，无法走任何捷径，这就给安纳金提供了抄近路伏击格里弗斯的机会。欧比旺对他飞越危险航道这件事已经无心反驳，知道反驳也没用，只能让他注意安全。

十几个小时之后，格里弗斯的残余舰队进入他们的埋伏圈，安纳金带领他的轰炸机中队冲向毒牙号，欧比旺负责为他们消灭驱赶敌军战斗机。之前几次交火已经让格里弗斯损失了一半战舰和不计其数的飞机，他本打算像偷袭Abregado一样偷袭克隆人医疗中心，没想到舰队刚刚减速跳出超空间就被共和国的战舰团团包围。这次伏击打得他毫无准备，根本没时间摆出防御阵型，几个小时之后，格里弗斯被打得只剩毒牙号和可怜的几艘中型战舰，干扰粒子束发射器全部被毁，不得不再次逃命。欧比旺和安纳金继续追击了十几个小时，终于在安塔星系歼灭分裂势力的全部战舰，毒牙号撞在一颗无人卫星上坠毁。可惜没能俘虏格里弗斯，因为他早早就弃舰逃跑了，除此之外，这次任务完成得可以说非常漂亮。

他们回到绝地神庙的时候正是科洛桑的黄昏，金色的阳光穿过窗子洒在地面上，充盈的原力包围着他们，让战场的炮火轰鸣声远离他们的耳朵，让爆炸死亡的场面从他们眼前淡出，给他们的心境带去平和安稳。稍事休息之后，他们跟普罗孔一起进入长老会的会议室做任务总结。温杜大师依旧板着脸，听完欧比旺的汇报之后，他点点头说：“这次追击格里弗斯的任务完成得很好，年轻的天行者的表现令人印象深刻。接下来你们休整一晚，然后执行下一个任务。”

欧比旺注视着温杜表达他的疑惑，安纳金直接发问：“但是我在索寇罗的任务还没有完成。”

温杜和尤达对视一眼，严肃地解释说：“索寇罗刚刚宣布脱离共和国，加入分裂势力。”

*TBC*


	11. Chapter 11

*11*

安纳金猛地愣住，说不出话。他想到执政官被推翻，想到杜尼姆林取而代之，想到那里的官僚体系会经历一场大规模清洗换血，但是万万没想到他们突然脱离共和国。这样一来他的防线任务可以说彻底失败，连一台雷达都没建起来，反而丢掉整颗星球，他的骄傲使他无法接受这样巨大的失败。欧比旺站在他身边，听到他握拳的声音，从纽带里感觉到他的愤怒，但是愤怒不能解决任何问题，只能证明他还不成熟，不懂如何面对失败。他想握住安纳金的手帮助他疏导情绪，但是不敢在大师们面前那样做，那样不但帮不到他，还会造成安纳金离不开师父的错误印象。欧比旺知道这种情况下最好的办法是他站出来分担一部分责任，所以温杜的话音刚落，他便接上一句：“是我做出决定带上安纳金一起执行追击格里弗斯的任务，导致他无法专注于他自己的任务，所以应该由我来承担责任。”

安纳金虽然情绪极度低落，但他心里清楚最主要的原因是他故意离开，如果他留下，那么他很可能及时观察到新兴索寇罗对当地人的宣传方向由推翻沙罗夫家族变为脱离共和国，也许就有机会采取一些行动，说不定就能扭转局面。他向前迈出一步说：“不，主要责任在我，是我……”他停顿一下深吸一口气，向长老会坦白真实原因不是件简单轻松的事，开口承认失败则更难。

尤达摇摇耳朵：“脱离共和国，索寇罗的决定，你们的，不是。导致他们做出决定，原因，你们不是。责任，你们的，也不是。”

普罗孔跟着说：“没人预料到格里弗斯用新式武器偷袭Abregado，如果不是肯诺比和天行者及时赶到，我一定已经全军覆没了。假如没有拿到新武器的资料，我们将会损失更多星系。我认为天行者顾全大局舍己为人的牺牲精神十分可贵。”

基-阿迪-芒迪大师也说：“天行者在战场上的表现证明了他的能力，对格里弗斯的逃跑路线和最终目的地的准确判断证明了他的才智。”

温杜盯着安纳金，似乎想看出他脑子里隐藏的想法，最后他说：“敢于站出来承担责任则证明了你的勇气。我认为你通过了试炼。”其他大师全部表示同意，温杜接着说：“明天为你举行仪式。然后，你的下一个任务就是夺回索寇罗。你需要我们为你提供哪些支持？”

安纳金的脑子里一片混乱，心情非常复杂，面对温杜的问题，他唯一的念头就是他需要欧比旺。温杜觉得这个任务并不简单，有欧比旺配合他的确会比较好，所以点头表示同意。

欧比旺真心替安纳金感到高兴，虽然那意味着他们将不会一起执行每个任务，不再每天生活在一起，但同时也意味着他不再需要刻意忍着不让目光过多停留在安纳金身上。他有些担心安纳金，纽带的另一端感觉不到喜悦，也不是平静表象下克制的激动，反而是许多复杂的情绪交织在一起。他把安纳金领回他们的房间，开门的时候不禁又回忆起第一次带九岁的他进门时的情景，现在的他已经长得比自己更高，更强壮，欧比旺希望他不急着搬走，即使搬走也不要太远。

安纳金还是一副焦灼的样子，眉头紧锁，一言不发。欧比旺把他摁在沙发上，又倒了两杯酒，希望酒精能让他放松下来，在他们师徒关系的最后一夜，把困扰他的事情全部倾诉给他的师父听。见他默不作声，欧比旺把酒杯塞进他手里，再拿起属于他自己的那杯，让两只酒杯轻轻碰撞，发出清脆的声响。见他还是没反应，他索性伸开胳膊揽住他的肩膀说：“祝贺你，安纳金，我们干杯！”

安纳金仰起头一口喝下，然后放下酒杯抱住欧比旺，但仍旧一声不吭。欧比旺没想到离愁别绪居然能让安纳金变得如此多愁善感，有些意外又有些怜惜，所以温柔地回抱他，轻轻拍着他的后背安抚他。又过了一会儿，或许是酒精开始发挥作用，安纳金终于咕哝了一句：“我搞砸了。”

欧比旺这才明白过来他的学徒并不是为了即将到来的别离而伤感，而是因为任务失败。他笑自己自作多情，也不愿做无谓的指责，只能安慰说：“应该由我来承担主要责任，是我们搞砸了，不过还有机会补救。我们可以去找杜尼姆林，了解他们究竟为什么选择分裂势力，如果能走外交途径就走外交途径，如果实在没有更好的办法，我们还可以武力进攻，反正他们现在没有防线。”

最后这半句话让安纳金发出一声哀嚎，但憋闷的情绪也随之喷涌而出。他不知道为什么欧比旺总有办法把他拉出不良情绪的泥淖，可能真的如他所说，冥想的时候都不忘琢磨怎样才能更了解他的学徒。安纳金松开手臂看着欧比旺说：“但我并没有完成试炼任务，给我武士头衔，感觉像施舍。”

欧比旺的手指习惯性地绕上那根学徒辫：“你还是没理解试炼的意义。试炼是为了考察知识，能力，信念，战斗素养等等这些，但更重要的是考察一个人的品质和做人的原则。防线是否真的建成不是评判你是否合格的唯一标准，甚至可以说不是标准。假如你采用错误的方法，即使建成防线也不能认为你是合格的绝地武士。我倒觉得追击格里弗斯这个任务证明了你的各种才能，长老会的决定没什么不妥。至于接下来如何正视失误，设法补救，重新夺回索寇罗，这是新的考验。”

这时传来敲门声，机器人送来两只袋子，里面是他们遗落在索寇罗的东西，估计是查卡丽回到科洛桑之后送到绝地神庙的。欧比旺把属于他的那只袋子放回卧室，在里面赫然发现那只机械手，还有一张字条，查卡丽以为那是他们参加外交活动时获赠的代表索寇罗的星球礼品，很有意义，不应该丢弃，所以一起带了回来。

欧比旺觉得脸有点热，放下袋子拿起通话器找德克斯订些食物。等他做完这些事出来，见安纳金还是闷闷不乐，他便提议去进行最后一次光剑对抗训练。“最后一次”这几个字戳进安纳金心里，他舍不得拒绝，乖乖地跟着欧比旺去练习室。手中紧握光剑，安纳金感觉到专注带来的平静，他的师父站在他对面摆出起手式，动作优雅，身姿挺拔，脸上带着一抹迷人的微笑。他们曾经无数次这样面对面，剑对剑，曾经他总是想这样枯燥的训练什么时候能结束，欧比旺这样严格的师父什么时候能正视他的实力，他做学徒的日子什么时候能到头，但是当这一天真的就在眼前，当他终于将要获得正式武士头衔的时候，他忽然不舍得结束，不愿失去他的师父。他喜欢这个称谓，他的师父，他的，属于他，只属于他。

他们的光剑碰撞作响，过去的一幕幕在安纳金眼前闪过。他记得第一次学习握剑的时候，欧比旺稳定而温暖的手包裹着他的；他记得学习这个招式的时候敲到鼻子，欧比旺帮他擦眼泪，他坚持说自己没哭；这个招式他练习过几百遍，最后欧比旺喊他休息他不听，然后就听见欧比旺的肚子咕咕叫；这个动作则是他自创的，当时他被欧比旺逼到墙角，突然灵光一闪逃出压制反守为攻，他还记得当时欧比旺吃惊又赞许的眼神。

“专注！”欧比旺荡开他的光剑，微笑着跳开。安纳金迈开长腿几步跑到他前面，两柄光剑再次碰撞，蓝色的光芒照进他们两人的眼睛。他们实在太熟悉彼此，一举手就知道下一个动作，一个眼神就知道对方要攻击哪里，打到筋疲力竭也分不出胜负。最后他们并排躺在地上，两个人都气喘吁吁，又同时笑起来。

然后安纳金乖乖听话先去洗澡，等他走出浴室就闻到食物的香气，一只保温箱摆在他们的小餐桌上，欧比旺正背对着他弯下腰，在柜子里翻找东西。

“去摆餐具。正好德克斯的机器人刚把肉饼送来，我们今晚应该庆祝一下。昆兰送的那瓶酒怎么藏那么深，没想到这么快就可以喝了。”欧比旺转过身就看见安纳金又只围着一条浴巾，他眼睁睁看着水滴从他结实的胸肌滑到腹肌最后消失在浴巾底下，忽然感到口干舌燥，急忙说：“我去洗澡，你把酒冰一下。”

安纳金站在门口侧身让他通过，他闻到他们共用的浴液留在他身上的气味，浴室里也全是同样的气味，他想纾解自己的欲望，但是安纳金就在门外不远处等他吃饭，他不敢也没时间，只能通过修剪胡须来转移注意力。与此同时，安纳金一边穿衣服一边克制着不要去想象水从欧比旺身体上流过的样子，他觉得必需尽快搬出去，否则他很快就要发疯。

等他穿好衣服，觉得彻底冷静下来，安纳金已经全部准备好，坐在桌边等着他。德克斯家的食物虽然价格不高，但是味道非常诱人，尤其是在连续吃了许多天能量棒之后，真正的食物的滋味和口感让他们胃口大开。饭后本应是休息放松的时间，连续追击格里弗斯这么久绝对不是一件轻松的工作，但是安纳金主动拿起数据板研究起下一个任务的资料，看来失败也不完全都是坏事，希望他能够牢记这次教训。

夜渐深，欧比旺建议安纳金早点休息，明天上午还有正式仪式。安纳金不愿这么早去睡觉，他喜欢他们安安静静坐在一起的感觉，即便不说话也完全不觉得尴尬，只有熟悉和自然的放松。虽然他一直拿着数据板，但其实有一半心思都用在偷看欧比旺，看他思考问题时用手指来回揉蹭藏在胡须里的粉嫩嘴唇，看他家常旧衣服松散的领口里露出的锁骨窝，和他习惯性地把脚搭在膝盖上的坐姿，裤脚和便鞋之间暴露出白净的脚踝，以及虽然包裹在裤子里但也足以令他想入非非的大腿。他还想再多分享一段时间，但是欧比旺似乎很想早睡，所以他就没反对。

等安纳金回到卧室，欧比旺简单收拾一下也回到他自己的卧室锁好门，三两下脱掉外衣扔在一边，然后踢掉鞋子倒在床上，一手扯开领口，一手把裤子褪到大腿，压抑了一整晚的欲望已经抬头，刚刚脱离束缚就挺立起来。他快速撸动几下，闭上眼睛回想晚饭时安纳金反复舔过的嘴唇，想象那嘴唇包裹住他手里坚硬的性器上下舔弄。这时忽然传来敲门声，安纳金在门外问他能不能进去，吓得欧比旺连忙穿上裤子掩着衣襟弯着腰去开门。

开门之后欧比旺快速回到床上扯过被子挡住下半身，房间里灯光昏暗，安纳金又在专心想他的问题，就没有留意到欧比旺哪里不对劲。他跟着坐在床边犹豫地说：“我不想让你失望，但是有些话必须在明天的仪式之前说。我还是觉得不能接受长老会的决定。我没完成任务，就不应该认为我通过了试炼。”

欧比旺思索着要怎样劝解眼前这个年轻人，他看得出安纳金心情沉重，他想要成为正式武士的心情恐怕比他的师父更加急切，但同时他又是一个骄傲的人，他要的成功必须得是干净漂亮无懈可击的成功。他伸出手抬起安纳金的下巴让他平视自己：“记得我教你的吗，试炼的目的不是为了为难学徒，也不是为了教学徒为达目的不择手段。试炼的意义在于证明你的能力，同时也让你认清自己的优点缺点，所以长老会的决定没有任何不妥之处。难道说你觉得追击格里弗斯，消灭他整个舰队，还拿到分裂势力新武器的图纸，这些加起来是件简单的任务？还是说你不相信我对试炼的理解？”

安纳金的表情逐渐放松，下巴在欧比旺的手指上轻蹭：“我当然相信你。但是，我不知道，难道你这么迫不及待地想要结束我们的师徒关系，让我离开你么？”

欧比旺感到呼吸困难，视线难以从安纳金的眼睛移开，近乎撒娇一样的眼神让他无法不心动，尤其是当他的嘴唇碰巧蹭过他的拇指的时候，他感觉得到刚刚有些变软的性器又硬起来。他努力稳住心神回答说：“如果你不想离开太远，等明天的仪式结束之后，你申请新房间的时候，可以挑选一个离我近一些的。不过现在我得请你离开，因为我真的很累，需要睡眠。”

目送安纳金离开他的卧室之后，欧比旺跳下床重新锁上门，顺手把那只机械手拿到床上。他扯开衣襟的动作太快，牵拉到乳尖，意外的刺激让他险些呻吟出声。方才安纳金就坐在他的床上，只穿着单裤和薄薄一层衬衣，他们之间的距离那么近，近得只要稍微向前一点点就能吻到他饱满的嘴唇。他猜那吻起来一定很柔软，他还想亲吻他的喉结，亲吻他的宽阔的肩膀，还有他结实的胸膛和腹肌。他把手指伸进自己口中翻搅，像亲吻的感觉，然后沾满口水的手指探向身下，指尖探入的瞬间带来疼痛，他急切地不予理会，压抑了太久的欲望让他只想尽快释放。这时忽然又响起敲门声，欧比旺几乎要生气了，但门外安纳金小心翼翼的语气又让他不忍心拒绝。

欧比旺再次打开门锁就跳回床上，用被子盖住自己，幸亏房间不大，他不用弯着腰走很远。安纳金明知道他应该放他的师父好好休息，但是不知为什么，他就是想赖在他的卧室里。他再次坐在欧比旺的床边严肃地问：“方才你说让我申请新房间是什么意思？”他自己想要搬走是一回事，欧比旺让他搬走则是另一回事。

欧比旺心想照今晚这意思你最好立刻马上搬出去，但他不能这么说，他的眼神飘向一边，猛然发现脚下的被子边缘露出半只机械手。他急忙故作镇定地回答：“将来你就有收徒的资格，需要独立的空间，所以申请新房间不是很正常么？”

他说话的时候没敢盯着脚边的机械手，生怕安纳金顺着他的视线发现他的秘密，他也不敢看对面的眼睛，怕陷在里面无法自拔，他垂下视线就看见安纳金衬衣领口露出的胸膛，需要拿出强大的精神力量才能克制住贴上去的欲望。安纳金见他眼神飘忽，自然觉得他在隐瞒些什么，他向前逼近，让欧比旺无法不直视他的眼睛。欧比旺一动不敢动，下意识地分开嘴唇而不自知，安纳金的呼吸像火一样烧过他的脸颊，藏在被子里的身体更是滚烫，渴望着更亲密的接触。安纳金也一样不好受，他强忍着亲吻欧比旺的欲望追问：“但是为什么这么急？为什么我感觉到你急着让我离开？难道说你劝我接受武士的头衔，劝我做好收徒的准备，目的其实只是为了让我快点离开你？我让你不耐烦了吗？”

欧比旺的心思一半用来躲他，一半放在用脚把机械手勾进被子底下，顾不得耐心安抚他，只敷衍一句：“你先去睡觉好吗？什么事都明天再说。”

安纳金生气地伸手去摇晃他的肩膀，衣襟顺势敞开，欧比旺急忙拉过被子挡住胸，结果脚下的机械手整个露到被子外面。安纳金见他这种反应，气冲冲地甩开手站起身盯着床上的人，欧比旺则忙着偷偷让身体下滑，用脚尖去勾机械手，安纳金等不到他的否认就更加生气，丢下一句“那就什么都别说了”，然后头也不回地消失在门后。

欧比旺犹豫了一下要不要追上去劝他，但他现在的状态根本不能正常走路，而且安纳金正在气头上，不如让他冷静冷静再说。

安纳金回到他自己的床上辗转反侧，越想越生气，他说的明明都是气话，但是欧比旺居然不否认，难道真的被他说中？最后他用那种复杂又隐忍的眼神看着他，明显就是对他有所隐瞒，但是他躺在床上的样子又那么迷人，热切的眼神，微微分开的嘴唇，胸前裸露的皮肤，每一处都让他无法克制地想要占为己有。但是他居然想让自己快点搬走？他觉得不能到此为止，他必须今天晚上就把这件事问清楚，他要知道欧比旺究竟在隐瞒什么，为什么之前那么细心耐心，他随口说想吃肉饼这种小事都记在心上，现在却突然不愿回答他的问题，甚至不否认要撵他走？

这次他没顾得上敲门，没想到门也没有像之前两次那样锁着，推一下应声而开，然后他听见一声闷哼，看见欧比旺把自己藏进被子里，空气里有种bacta药膏的气味，他的怒火瞬间变成担忧。他急忙跑到床边俯身盯着欧比旺急切地问：“你受伤了？我怎么不知道？什么时候受的伤？伤在哪里？”

“没，没有……”欧比旺的声音虚弱沙哑，脸异乎寻常的热，他没办法解释，也没力气发火，他甚至没时间后悔忘记锁门。这次机械手藏得很好，不会暴露到被子外面，因为机械手的两根手指正深深埋在他身体里，他甚至没办法坐起来，更别提好好说话。他的脑子里一团乱，只知道他完蛋了，如果走运的话，结果是颜面尽失，让安纳金嘲笑一辈子，如果不走运，如果安纳金认为他恶心，从此疏远他，他一定立刻申请最危险的任务，然后从银河系里彻底消失。他越是坚持让安纳金出去，安纳金就越是执拗，一定要掀开被子看他哪里受了伤。推搡让机械手指插得更深，欧比旺的腰一软，使不出力，安纳金的眼前便出现一副他永生难忘的画面。

昏暗的灯光，凌乱的床铺，他心爱的师父全身赤裸，脸上和胸前大片皮肤都泛着动人的红晕，眉头轻蹙，嘴唇微张，胸脯快速起伏着，双手试图遮挡两腿之间，但是远不足以盖住硕大的机械肢体。冷硬的机械反着昏黄的灯光，旁边挺立着鼓胀的阴茎，机械手指消失在他两腿之间，修长又肉感的大腿无法合拢，像最诱人的邀请。

他的师父努力隐藏的秘密居然是这个，一只和他的机械手一模一样的机械手正在做着他梦寐以求的事，安纳金觉得他几乎能听到自己全身的血液滔滔奔涌流向下半身，于是他习惯性地让感觉而不是理智控制他的行动，不假思索地俯身吻住他日思夜想的嘴唇。这个吻绝不是敷衍的前戏，也不是肉麻的挑逗，而是急切的侵略，生涩的表达，和坚定不移的占有。安纳金的热情像火一样引燃了欧比旺，融化他的理智，他知道自己应该推开他，但当他的指尖触摸到对面强健的胸膛，手心传来血肉的温度，他的每个细胞都开始叫喊着要更多。正当他刚刚努力抓住最后一丝自控的时候，又一根微凉的金属手指缓缓推进他的身体，把他残存的理智挤得粉碎，剧烈的喘息让他分开嘴唇，放任安纳金的舌头带着强烈直白的情绪长驱直入。

安纳金惊讶于欧比旺的反应，他不但没推开他，没训斥他，反而回应着他的亲吻，纽带另一端有惊吓，有羞耻，但没有厌恶，他猛然意识到也许欧比旺对他怀有同样的感情，这让他无法冷静，心中只有纯然的欣喜。他不假思索地抽出手指，把另一只机械手扔到一边，然后扯下睡裤掏出阴茎对准那湿滑的入口猛地挺身，他的阴茎没经过任何触碰就已经硬得像铁棍一样，强烈的刺激混着疼痛终于逼出欧比旺第一声呻吟。安纳金不敢再顶进更深，但又不情愿退出去，前一半卡在欧比旺身体里，因疼痛而收缩的肠道仿佛在吸吮着他，邀请他更进一步，但欧比旺突然颤抖着抓紧床单的手又像在控诉他不够温柔。他低下头让一连串滚烫的吻落在欧比旺的唇上耳边和胸前，双手贴着他腰侧细嫩的皮肤下滑，终于揉捏到那两团诱人的臀肉，饱满富有弹性的手感诱惑着他又向前顶进一寸。欧比旺的呻吟声更加低回婉转，听起来似乎痛苦里混合了享受，安纳金得到鼓励，双手恋恋不舍地滑到欧比旺的膝盖窝向前推，让他的双腿彻底分开，然后他吻住他的嘴唇，狠下心用力挺身，终于整根没入。

欧比旺知道自己彻底沦陷了。安纳金在他的身体里昂扬勃发，温热的皮肤和真实的血肉比幻想美好千万倍，方才他没能狠下心推开安纳金，现在则更加无法推开，他的身和心都做不到。安纳金爱极了他呻吟着低声念他的名字，安尼，只有最最亲密的人才用来呼唤他的名字，也爱极了他敏感的身体给他的美妙回应。伴随着持续有力的律动，他们之间的纽带忽然开始生长，变得更加充盈而强韧，在原力中发出炫目的光彩，细腻又强烈的情感在其中激荡，过于激烈的感情像巨浪般向欧比旺袭来，他的精神和肉体一样赤裸，同时为他爱的年轻人敞开。安纳金惊喜地撑起身体看向欧比旺，他的师父轻轻摇头，好像在表示他也不知道那是什么。不知是因为他变得更大还是欧比旺的收缩，也许兼而有之，安纳金感觉到他的阴茎被夹得更紧，他身下的人意乱情迷，美丽的眼睛半睁半闭，目光流盼，嘴唇被吻得格外红润，两只手紧紧抓着头顶的床单，双腿磨蹭着他的腰，像在催促他快点动起来，他立即听话地用手紧握住欧比旺的腰，更加快速地抽插。反复压制下去又刺激起来的性欲瞬间化作凶猛的快感将欧比旺吞噬，伴随着剧烈的高潮，他的身体内部抽搐着收缩，喷射的精液洒在安纳金的腹部和他自己的胸前，还有几滴挂在脸上，于是安纳金就在这样的刺激下攀上前所未有的高潮。

他倒在欧比旺身上，让疲软的阴茎继续留在他的身体里，在高潮的余韵中搂抱着他，亲吻他柔软的嘴唇和皮肤。然后他迷迷糊糊陷入梦境，梦里的欧比旺静静地看着他，脸上的表情说不清是充满爱意的微笑，还是隐忍着痛苦的忧伤，他越想看清就越是看不清。梦中的欧比旺像雾气一般消失，他猛然惊醒，天已经亮了，床上只有他一个人，他忽然害怕昨晚的一切也是一场梦，急忙确认自己的确睡在欧比旺的卧室里，凌乱的床铺让他忍不住回味起昨晚的美妙滋味。几分钟之后，过分安静的房间让他的心中生出不安，他翻出裤子穿上，起身寻找欧比旺，有一瞬间他甚至幻想欧比旺裸体穿着围裙准备早餐的样子，但是什么都没有。他翻出通话器呼叫他，没人接听；他急忙穿好衣服去千泉殿、星图室、资料馆这些他常去的地方寻找，一无所获；他在他们之间的纽带里呼唤，另一端没有任何回响。

欧比旺消失了。

*TBC*


	12. Chapter 12

*12*

最后资料馆的努夫人告诉安纳金，他的师父几个小时前曾经来查阅资料，然后离开了神庙。接着她轻飘飘地问一句：“难道他没有事先告知你？”安纳金勉强维持表面平静，向努夫人道谢之后离开，心里想着“他事后也没有告诉我，他什么都没说”，想到这里，他忽然意识到虽然欧比旺没有推开他，但其实他并不知道他心里究竟是怎么想的，不能确定他是否真的对自己怀有同样的感情。

他一边走一边仔细回忆昨晚的细节，纽带中的感情固然强烈，但似乎是他的感情单方面涌向他的师父，所以也许欧比旺对他的感情并没有那么强烈，毕竟有谁能在和心爱的人做爱的时候还隐藏感情呢？但那是欧比旺，只要他想隐藏就能隐藏，难道不是吗？床上的欧比旺那么投入，反应那么真实，他们之间那么默契，这难道不足以证明些什么吗？但是似乎的确不足以证明他也爱他，难道说欧比旺对他的感情并不是爱情，所以事后就后悔了？他被这些混乱的念头折磨，恨不得立刻扳住他的肩膀质问他，但是他偏偏选择这个时间离开，明显是故意躲着他，难道他不但后悔，而且还开始讨厌他了？

不过今天他们无论如何都会见面，他不相信欧比旺会缺席他的授勋仪式。

安纳金在长老会议室门外耐心地等待欧比旺出现，满脸都是严肃克制，完全感觉不到兴奋，这份沉着冷静让包括温杜大师在内的长老们都颇为赞许。直到仪式开始前的最后一刻，欧比旺才终于出现，好像在故意减少单独面对安纳金的时间一样。事实上欧比旺的确是在有意识地回避安纳金，原因也的确是后悔，但他后悔的不是昨夜发生了什么，而是后悔放任他们之间的感情失控，再也无法恢复单纯的师徒情和友谊。对于他来说，昨夜发生的一切都是最最美妙的回忆，但也只能是回忆。幸运的是安纳金也爱他，而不幸的恰恰正是安纳金也爱他，因为他们之间不应该产生相互的爱情，不应该存在羁绊，他不能将私人感情置于责任之上，但是如果只能有所保留地克制着付出感情，那对安纳金不公平。他清醒地知道他们之间的这种关系不能继续下去，他们必须好好谈谈，但是他不知道怎样控制谈话才能达到目的，他甚至不确定自己能不能控制谈话的走向，因为他知道自己很可能无法硬起心肠。事实上昨晚他清洗身体的时候就忍不住回味安纳金的亲吻，他的爱抚，还有他在他身体里冲撞的感觉，明明可以去另一个房间另一张床上睡觉，但最终还是决定躺在安纳金身边。然后他浅浅睡去又早早醒来，纷乱的思绪紧紧缠住他，越是想要理清就越是理不清，所以他才临时决定去资料馆，先让任务占据大脑，那样至少不会做出让他后悔的事。

现在他深爱的年轻人正单膝跪在长老们面前念着誓言，尤达剪断他的学徒辫，象征他完成训练，成为正式的绝地武士。他看见安纳金接过学徒辫，把那件代表他个人成就的纪念物小心收起，他的目光像他的手指曾经做过无数次的那样缠绕着那缕发辫，指尖仿佛传来熟悉的手感，韧性十足却又有点不驯顺，仿佛安纳金的性格。

仪式结束之后，他们不可避免地面对面，安纳金心中的猜测和疑虑在见到欧比旺的那一刻就变成酸涩的渴望。为了庆祝他终于获得和他的师父同样的武士身份，不管欧比旺是不是后悔，是不是讨厌他，他都要先借这个机会给他一个紧紧的拥抱。看见安纳金张开手臂向他走来，欧比旺的第一反应是他们千万不能在长老们面前拥吻，所以他一把拉过安纳金的右手跟他热情握手，这反而激起安纳金的怒气，他伸开左臂强行把欧比旺搂紧，欧比旺不想让周围的人发现他们之间的尴尬，所以没有挣扎。安纳金的怀抱结实有力，像原力一样把他紧紧包围，唯一不同的是他从来不曾在原力中感觉到窒息。他放松身体贴近安纳金，对方搂抱的力道也随之变得温柔，他忍不住闭上眼睛放任自己享受几秒，然后恋恋不舍地用左手拍拍他的后背，示意他应该松手了。

然后他们肩并肩往回走，欧比旺有些心虚地主动解释说：“我去拜访了一下代表索寇罗的前任参议员，伊葛赛女伯爵，希望她能给我们一些有用的建议或是启发。”他尽量避开敏感的话题，毕竟公共场合只适合聊任务。他的理智告诉他没什么值得心虚的，现在这样虽然不好但也不坏，他们还得共同完成一个任务，但是潜意识里总觉得对不起安纳金，不该把他一个人丢在床上，说实话他害怕安纳金醒来之后可能后悔，同时更怕他不后悔。

听了他的解释，安纳金更加气闷，觉得在欧比旺心中任务的重要性永远比较高。他强压着火气嗯了一声，欧比旺感觉到他的不悦，但是又不敢在神庙的走廊里提起昨夜的事，所以他决定接着聊任务：“她现在赋闲在家，没有工作也没有访客，所以有时间接待我的突然造访。其实我猜她早就在等待共和国的动作，为了夺回她在索寇罗的土地和财产，为了她的个人利益，她是站在共和国这边的。虽然她已经把大量财富转移到了科洛桑，比如她在500共和大厦拥有的不动产，但是她的绝大部分财富恐怕是无法转移的。”

安纳金见他还在不停地说任务相关的事，对昨晚的事只字不提，仿佛什么都没发生过一样，他的心脏也跟着一点点下沉——难道欧比旺真的后悔到假装失忆的地步？

欧比旺等不到安纳金的回应，距离他们的房间还有一段路，所以他又继续说道：“根据资料馆的记载，加上伊葛赛女伯爵的说法，其实早在一百年前就有对沙罗弗家族的统治不满的声音。最初是一个名叫平等索寇罗的组织，一些贵族青年想要用同一套法律来要求贵族和平民，结果当然是遭到整个贵族集团的打击。不知道你对他们的新生儿登记有没有印象，总之那不仅仅是为了排除其他人种的婴儿，也为了区分身份，双亲都有贵族身份的婴儿一出生就是贵族，除此之外的都是平民，终生不变。身份和财产的继承分配在继承法里面有很详细的规定，我就不多说了。后来他们这些贵族中的叛徒都被夺去地位和财产，索寇罗的法律也增加条款，规定贵族平民采用两套体系永远不变。之后出现的是变革索寇罗，他们想要用政变的方式把世袭任命制变革为议会选举制，最终目的也是修改法律，他们失败之后全都被流放去小行星上采矿。正是因为次政变，当时的最高执政官从巡逻队里挑选出一批精英，组建了秩序维护组，负责监视整个星球。在那之后出现的是进步索寇罗，他们想要在世袭制和两套法律体系的框架内减轻平民的负担，即使不能彻底打破贵族和平民之间的壁垒，也能弱化冲突。这本来会是一个改善群体对立的好机会，可惜这时索寇罗和周围的几个星球因为贸易通道的事发生局部战争，当时的执政官号召所有人为母星做贡献，平民的负担变得更重，战争结束之后也没有恢复战前的水平。所以困扰这颗星球的根本问题从来没有解决，而且愈演愈烈，于是催生出自由索寇罗。他们反对臃肿腐败的贵族官僚团体，要争取精简廉洁的政府，给平民更多自由，后来你知道的，他们也失败了，然后就是现在的新兴索寇罗。”

讲完这一大段百年历史，他们也走到了门口。安纳金泄愤似的甩开门径直走进房间，欧比旺跟在他身后关上门，深吸一口气说：“我知道我错得离谱，安纳金，我真的非常非常抱歉，全都是我的错。请你看在这些年的份上原谅我，我不能失去你这个朋友。”

安纳金虽然恼火，但是在听见道歉的那一瞬间就愿意和好了，不过朋友这个定位令他迟疑，他急切地需要得到欧比旺的明确答复，所以反问道：“师父你爱我吗？不是朋友之间的那种爱，也不是一个绝地对另一个绝地，而是一个人对另一个人，想要与他身心合一的那种爱。你爱我吗？”

欧比旺看着他满脸不容拒绝的期待，好不容易硬起的心肠在他炙热的凝视下渐渐变软，准备好的否认在嘴里转来转去却无法说出口，最后他只能摇着头轻声回答：“你知道我们不能……我不敢……”

安纳金失望地握紧拳头，怒火在胸腔里熊熊燃烧，他克制着想要强吻他的冲动，咬着牙问：“难道你要装作感情都不存在？装作昨晚的事都没发生过？”

欧比旺不敢继续直视对面盛满失望的双眼，只能避开他灼热的目光低声说：“我很抱歉，但是我们应该趁早解决问题，这样对你我都好。” 他不是感觉不到安纳金的愤怒，但他不敢向感情屈服，生怕羁绊把他们俩一起拖向失控和不可挽回的不幸，所以他不得不推开安纳金，趁他还能维持冷静。

“但是这根本不是问题！既然你要把我当做问题解决掉，那么我们现在立刻分开，这次任务我一个人完成，不需要你！”他嘴上这样说，但是心底深处仍然有一个小小的声音在期待欧比旺拒绝，坚持留在他身边共同完成任务。欧比旺的惊讶地看着他，习惯性地向学徒辫的位置抬起手，然后猛然意识到安纳金已经不再是他的学徒，现在他可以独立做决定，不需要服从他的师父。他的手抬起又垂下，没有反对，只是问：“那么你有什么计划？”

安纳金当然没有计划，此时此刻他更没有心情制作计划，所以他气冲冲地回答：“战舰封锁，然后地面进攻，打到他们的新政府屈服为止。反正他们没有防线。”

欧比旺深深叹了口气，“方才我把索寇罗过去一百年里保守势力和变革势力的斗争讲给你听，就是要告诉你他们从来不缺少追求平等和变革的内部力量。如果正面进攻，外部压力只会让他们团结起来一致对外，要解决问题还得从他们的星球内部入手。这次新兴索寇罗获得实际控制权之后这么短的时间内就宣布脱离共和国，加入分裂势力，事先完全没有做宣传工作，不像他们在推翻基尼沙四世之前那样。另外，我们混在人群里调查的时候并没有发现当地人对共和国并没有什么不满，所以我推测那颗星球上仍然有很多人更倾向于共和国，我们不妨借助他们的内部力量……” 

“内部的一系列失败力量吗？”安纳金气冲冲地打断他，“要平等的结果是更加不平等，要变革结果完全没变革，进步的结果是退步，要自由的没自由，这次新兴就新兴到分裂势力那边去，谁还能相信他们的内部力量？难道这就是你一大清早去拜访的那个什么失业的参议员给你的建议？”充满火药味的话不受控制地脱口而出，他感觉到纽带另一端静默的哀伤，但那远不足以熄灭他心中的怒火。

欧比旺张开嘴但不知说什么好，他能说的都不是安纳金想听的，他猜甜言蜜语能解决眼前的问题，但是他不可能将来每次都在安纳金和任务之间比较重要性，排列优先级，不能每次做决定之前都先考虑私人感情，安纳金的失望和怨气只会像滚雪球一样越来越大。一次放纵就造成现在这样进退两难的局面，他更加不敢放任他们之间的感情加深形成羁绊，但他又无法说服安纳金克制感情，眼看他们之间的分歧要把这次任务推向失败，他担心的事终究还是发生了。最后他如实回答说：“她的建议是找到基尼沙四世的任何一个儿子，因为他本人已经彻底没有利用价值，如果实在找不到儿子，任何一个女儿也行，然后依靠三百年来积累的惯性，扶持一个新的执政官来搞复辟，换个新面孔来博取贵族和平民的共同支持，这一招对平民往往更有效，他们比较容易相信也愿意相信新人能够带来新的气象。我猜测她已经在资助有意者推进这种方案了，所以故意说给我听，但我不想采用这种方法。现在没人拥有超过杜尼姆林的声望，甚至连与他相近的都没有，比较切实可行的办法是说服杜尼姆林，再由他来影响他们的新政府和整个星球的人。”

安纳金不敢相信欧比旺把他的反问当做问题给出了认真的回答，他想要听的根本不是这些东西，他只想要欧比旺走近他，接受他的感情，而不是跟他讨论任务和计划。他想要谈感情，而欧比旺只想谈任务，所以他在欧比旺心中的重要性比不过一个宣布分裂的星球，尤其是那个星球还有重要的矿产和关键的战略位置。他觉得没必要再继续谈下去了，反正他已经是正式武士，有资格全权负责兵力调动和部署，用他自己的方法完成他自己的任务。他撞开欧比旺夺门而出，只丢下一句：“我在博萨维等你三天，如果索寇罗不宣布回归共和国，我就开始正面进攻。”

生硬的关门声在空荡荡的房间里回响，欧比旺捂着胸口慢慢坐在地上，方才那一下撞击的力道不轻，但他说不清究竟是胸腔外面更疼还是里面更疼。

*TBC*


	13. 13

*13* 

安纳金在博萨维集结兵力的同时，欧比旺开着一架不起眼的民用小飞机偷偷靠近索寇罗。他的计划是飞去索寇罗城，找到杜尼姆林，摸清他为什么选择分裂势力，然后想办法让他认清形势，赶在三天期限之前说服他，让他用他的影响力改变新政府的决定，重回共和国。他相信杜尼姆林有巨大的影响力，根据伊葛赛女伯爵的说法，他提出脱离共和国加入分裂势力，新政府当天就通过了这个提案，然后立刻正式对外公布，可见他的影响力有多么巨大。

他命令自己专注于任务，不去想安纳金，不去想他会不会遇到困难，不管他的心情是不是已经平复下来，有没有理解他的担心和顾虑，也不去想他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，他的每个表情，不去想他们曾经形影不离的时光。但是事与愿违，当他远远看到小行星带的时候意外地发现那里竟然已经建起了雷达网，而且用的正是安纳金和工程师们合力做出的布置方案。这个速度快得出乎意料。他知道索寇罗的兵工厂一直在生产爆能枪、激光炮、轻型战斗机之类的武器，最初和共和国磋商修建防线的同时也在生产雷达这种必需设备，这本不是什么秘密，他们跟绝地谈判克隆人驻军问题的时候也没有停止生产，不过没必要着急施工，因为他们还在共和国的保护之下。现在这样突击施工，显然是因为新兴索寇罗组织知道他们宣布加入分裂势力之后，共和国必然要想办法夺回这颗星球，所以他们拿着前任政府留下的设备和方案，急急忙忙开始动工，架设雷达的下一步显然是建起防线，看来他们是有计划有预谋地与共和国为敌了。

欧比旺习惯性地拿起comlink呼叫安纳金，又猛然想起他们现在的状况，所以他只给这次配合他们执行任务的CT-7567雷克斯发去一条简短的留言，告诉他索寇罗周围已经建立起雷达网。他甚至没敢在后面加一句不要轻举妄动，因为他了解安纳金，如果雷克斯原封不动地转达，那只会刺激到他，假如安纳金耐不住性子，提前发起进攻，那么外交途径就走不通了。好在目前仅有雷达，没有设计方案中的能量盾、战舰和其他东西，只能被动防御，而且他的飞行器体积非常小，所以他能够不惊动雷达而穿过封锁线。假如换做体积巨大的航母和战舰想要通过，那么无论从哪个方向进攻，都一定会早早被雷达发现，只能硬碰硬打一场。他想起不久之前，他们在一颗巨大小行星上停泊的时候，他曾经说庆幸自己和安纳金是朋友而非敌人，他设计的防线太难攻克，安纳金还笑着说他会永远和他站在同一边。现在的他不知道还能不能再见到那熟悉的迷人笑容了。

欧比旺再次命令自己专注于任务，又给雷克斯发去一条留言，说暂时没有发现雷达以外的设备，也没发现防御战舰。然后他悄悄穿过小行星带，在索寇罗城的外围寻找合适的降落地点，很快便找到一处偏僻的民用停机坪。他一边等待入境许可证一边观察索寇罗的变化，最明显的变化就是巡逻队配备了分裂势力常用的爆能枪和B1机器人，每架飞机每个人都要进行盘查；另一个变化就是只有入境，没有出境，想必是为了拦截逃命的贵族，只保留几个港口允许出境，而且一定盘查得更严格。他想了想，把作战机器人已经入驻索寇罗地面的消息也发给雷克斯。

没过多久，巡逻队盘查到欧比旺，他熟练地拿出伪造的身份证明，谎称自己来寻找亲人，还摸着胡须说年纪大了想在临死之前见见面。巡逻队员没再多问，但是旁边的机器人忽然说在档案库里没有匹配的条目，也就是说他的身份记录不存在。欧比旺暗骂机器人搜索太快，而且原力控心术对机器人无效。巡逻队员将信将疑地问他要找的亲属叫什么名字，他在脑中快速筛选他认识的有限几个人，肯定不能说基尼沙四世或者因泰利侯爵，他需要一个不会引起任何注意的安全无害的名字，所以他给出提克的母亲安老太的名字。机器人检索一番之后说这个人已经死亡，欧比旺皱眉，错愕惋惜的表情发自内心，不需要假装。然后他的直觉排除提克，给出艾迪丽斯的名字，她是杜尼姆林的追随者，既然机器人能检索到每个人的信息，那么谎称找她估计会比较容易得到入境许可。

听到艾迪丽斯的名字，巡逻队员忽然端起爆能枪，机器人也立即用生硬的电子模拟声音说：“你为什么要找这个叛徒，重罪犯？你的真实目的究竟是什么？”欧比旺不愿拿出光剑暴露他是为共和国服务的绝地，于是驾驶他的小飞机猛地退行几米，然后调转方向就跑。巡逻队员一边朝他开枪一边喊：“他跑了往西南方向！他知道重罪犯关在哪都！快追！”爆能枪扫到他的尾翼，三四十辆飞行车和几架轻型飞机一哄而起向他追来，他一个人既要用民用小飞机上仅有的一杆枪还击，又要驾驶飞机辗转腾挪甩开机器人，如果安纳金在身边，他们俩配合，那么用不了多久就能摆脱追捕。不过现在的他顾不得回忆美好时光，他甩掉一半追兵又打掉另一半，但是他的小飞机中了两炮，机身开始剧烈抖动，报警灯闪烁，仪表指针乱跳。他知道他得弃机逃生，但是机舱盖因为方才追逃过程中的一次撞击而变形卡住，他一边努力控制失控的飞机，一边摸出光剑削开机舱盖，他的座椅几乎在坠机的同时弹射，巨大的冲击力把他高高甩出，然后飞机爆炸的气浪再次把他推得飞出更远，砸倒不知什么东西之后结结实实摔在地上。在他失去意识之前，他看见一只人类的手捡起他的光剑，脑子里想的是他死前留给安纳金的最后回忆是竟然是争吵和愤怒，他觉得很遗憾。

收到欧比旺的留言之后，雷克斯认为都是有用的情报，所以立即原原本本转告给他的新任指挥官天行者将军。他不太理解为什么他们不直接交流，也不明白为什么天行者将军对前三条留言没反应，但是又一直问他有没有收到第四条，等不到第四条就在指挥室里来回踱步。他猜测这都是两位绝地事先计划好的，所以就没多问。

欧比旺再次醒来，觉得全身上下没有不疼的地方，头晕耳鸣，还有些恶心。他在原力中汲取帮助，努力睁开眼睛，发现自己置身于一个巨大的板条箱里，除了头脸以外全身盖满碎石，忽然一柄尖刀似的东西从他脚边滑过，戳在碎石里发出刺耳的声响。箱子外面有个女人的声音说：“那你们去找就是了，用生命体征扫描，扫不到就是炸死了，还不简单？反正只有矿石我这。”

一个机器人的声音说：“报告！没有搜到可疑人员。”

“早都说了没有！那什么，撞烂的围墙怎么办？干活的都是重罪犯在这里，万一跑了谁负责？”

另一个人高声说：“那你还不赶紧找犯人来修围墙？告诉你，万一出了事，你可要负责任的。走了走了。”然后又有一个人说：“你们不能走！跟我们一起和上级把事情说清楚再走。”两伙人的争吵声和杂乱的脚步声逐渐走远，接着是沉重的金属门在门轴上转动的声音和闩门落锁的声音，支走他们的女人嘟囔着骂道：“脑袋里都是螺丝吗？让犯人修围墙，”然后又嗤地笑了一声，“傻卵机器人脑袋里还真的都是螺丝。”

欧比旺觉得这个女人的声音有些耳熟，然后板条箱盖子被打开拖到一边，一个年轻女孩的脸出现在上面。虽然脸上又脏又黑，但一双大眼睛依旧灵活，欧比旺立刻认出她正是艾迪丽斯。

“听说有个亲戚要找我，是你吗，绝地老爷爷？”

欧比旺忍着疼痛挤出一个微笑：“是的，重罪犯小姐，谢谢你救了我，还有请原谅我的突然造访。这里安全吗？”他试着抬起手拨掉胡须里的散碎矿石，觉得疼痛在可以忍受的范围内。

“很安全这里，三班守卫轮流执勤，还有机器人、电网和探照灯，只有守卫和重罪犯才能进来，还有刚才那些巡逻队和机器人。”艾迪丽斯帮他坐起身，看着他检查自己有没有骨折，然后整理头发和衣服，狼狈中透着优雅的样子把她逗乐了。“说起来应该我感谢你，来就来吧，还带东西。”欧比旺不解地看着她，她笑着解释：“我眼看着你飞过围墙上的电网，跟着一大块着火的碎飞机在身后，你砸塌了堆放苫布的帐篷，碎飞机把傻卵围墙砸豁个大洞。”看来破坏围墙这件事真的很让她开心。

欧比旺站起身来，一条腿迈出板条箱，感觉疼痛程度跟他亲自肉身砸穿围墙也差不多，感谢原力，有帐篷和苫布做缓冲，他才没有骨折，只有皮肉伤。“如此说来，应该谢谢我的飞机，临终前又做了件好事。我们这样说话安全吗？没人监视你？”

艾迪丽斯帮他从板条箱里出来：“没人盯我，关押上千个重罪犯这里，我没有特殊待遇。守卫去和巡逻队扯皮去了，上去采矿的人没工作到足够时间就回不来，仓库现在没人，比我的帐篷安全，起码没有打小报告的，不然我也不敢把你藏在这里。”然后她拖来一大卷苫布，摊成垫子大小让欧比旺躺下休息，“其实不是监狱这里，官方名称是劳动营，还有二十几个劳动营在这一带，都是流放去小行星带采矿的犯人住在这。每天干活累得半死，吃不饱，没有自由，和以前的矿工生活是一样的，所以的确不能算作是监狱。幸亏我今天的工作是矿石装箱，有铲车，不然还搬不动你。你可以藏到天黑在这里，再想办法逃走。”说着，她把光剑递给他，“这是你掉的东西吧？”

他再次谢过艾迪丽斯，试试光剑没坏，感觉心里踏实许多。“但是我没时间等到天黑，我得抓紧时间去索寇罗城。”虽然他不知道艾迪丽斯为什么变成重罪犯，但是既然她知道他的绝地身份还愿意出手救他，那么可以推测她应该是友非敌。

其实是在秩序维护组搜查大气层交通部门那天晚上，艾迪丽斯才知道那两个科洛桑来的人是绝地，之后她忙着跟秩序维护组斗智斗勇，为三百周年庆典之前的反抗集会做准备工作，偶然听提克说起绝地去见了因泰利侯爵，当时她还以为绝地要勾结基尼沙四世打击他们。后来绝地突然撤走，完全没有干涉新兴索寇罗的集会和暴动，她对他们的印象开始好转。她知道绝地是站在共和国这边的，共和国的议会虽然不怎么好，但是总比分裂势力的弱肉强食要好得多，所以她认为新兴索寇罗夺取政权之后应该留在共和国。因为她的贡献很大，而且追随杜尼姆林的资历也不短，占领宫殿山的时候，她已经是组织里的重要成员，谁知很快又变成叛徒重罪犯。她是在劳动营里听说索寇罗真的公开宣布加入分裂势力，她以为共和国会直接派兵，一场大战在所难免，不知要牺牲多少生命，不知她那个应征入伍的哥哥会不会因此而被送上前线。没想到共和国居然还是先派出绝地来想办法用和平方式解决问题，这让她重新看到希望，加上今天被砸烂的围墙不可能很快修好，她看到的希望不只是一点点。

“你去索寇罗城做什么？如果你去的话带我一起，也许我们可以互相帮助。”

听她的意思，她也想要离开这里，但目的不是为了逃跑，而是为了再去索寇罗城，这倒不像重罪犯的思路，反而像个战士。欧比旺觉得在这件事情上他可以信赖艾迪丽斯，他们很可能有共同的目标，所以他坦诚地回答说：“去说服你们的新政府脱离分裂势力，重新回归共和国。这很重要，关系到很多很多人的生命。”

艾迪丽斯立刻睁大眼睛发问：“难道共和国要攻打我们？”

“不，不是攻打。事实上，与其担心共和国不如担心分裂势力，现在已经踩着你们的土地，端着爆能枪控制你们的，是分裂势力的机器人军队。共和国不可能对此毫无反应，把索寇罗拱手让给分裂势力，但是也不愿意轻易动用武力，我来的目的就是避免那种事发生。那么你去索寇罗城做什么？”

见他这么坦诚，为了他们的互相帮助能够建立在互信的基础上，艾迪丽斯也不愿隐瞒她的真实意图：“我要去见杜尼姆林。我怀疑他被劫持了，可能有生命危险。”

这大大出乎欧比旺的预料，好在这么多年的绝地生涯让他早就练就处变不惊的本领，他冷静地搓着胡须说：“那么我们需要交通工具，尽快出发，尽早找到他。”他心里想的是如果杜尼姆林真的死了，那还有谁的影响力能够大到足以左右新政府的决定？他看过很多强人死后留下权力真空而造成的内斗，艾迪丽斯这个小姑娘能不能使内斗各方达成有利于共和国的共识？但是他没时间等新兴索寇罗内部斗争分出胜负，不过他也不愿帮助沙罗弗家族搞复辟，因为他认为那完全没有前途，会支持复辟的贵族要么丧命，要么逃亡，要么失去财产，剩下的品尝过自由滋味的人绝不会再自愿放弃自由。但是他的时间只有不足三天，假如立起一个流亡政府宣称索寇罗回归共和国，那未尝不是一种拖延时间的办法，但是难道真的要那样做吗？

艾迪丽斯说她去想办法解决交通工具，让欧比旺先躲在仓库里养伤。她开着铲车像模像样地给矿石装箱，同时偷偷观察有多少守卫在充当临时围墙，多长时间换一班岗。问题是机器人不需要休息，一直在围墙两侧巡逻，她打从心底里讨厌这些机器骷髅，更讨厌把机器人军队强加给这颗星球的分裂势力。天色逐渐变暗，这时从远处飞来一辆运输车，到达之后车上下来四个机器人，守卫们围上去卸货，从他们的交谈中推测那些都是修围墙要用到的材料。

欧比旺躺在仓库一个隐蔽的角落里，想把杜尼姆林生死存疑的消息发给雷克斯，让他们不要急于进攻，但找不到他的comlink，估计已经跟飞机一起炸掉了，他只好利用等待的时间给自己原力疗伤，琢磨着如果艾迪丽斯偷不到交通工具可怎么办。如果安纳金在就好了，虽然他的疗伤水平一般，但他的偷车水平极好，他一定会挑选一辆外形漂亮动力强劲的，然后他会飞得比任何人都快，这时他自己就会在副驾驶座位上一边享受速度一边念叨着让他小心慢行，安纳金就会飞得更快更花哨，好像在故意刺激他尖叫出声，这几乎成为他们之间的一个游戏。他意识到自己又在想安纳金，想他高速飙车时微微勾起的嘴角和得意的眼神，他深吸一口气再慢慢呼出，感觉排出伤感的同时也耗尽力气，只剩心里空落落的。

这时艾迪丽斯悄悄跑到他旁边说：“他们在卸货，卸完就走，我们藏进去，走远一点再抢车。你能走路吗？”欧比旺感觉好了很多，他坚持着起来跟艾迪丽斯一起坐在铲车驾驶室里，装作若无其事的样子一点一点靠近围墙，然后他们把铲车停在一排帐篷旁边，趁看守的机器人都在忙着搬运东西，他们借着帐篷、杂物和暮色的掩护溜到墙外，跳进货舱里隐藏。过了一会儿，有人来关闭后门，运输车移动起来，他们又耐心等待了一段时间，等运输车行驶到野外空旷路段，欧比旺打开货舱和驾驶室之间的隔断门，拿出光剑一挥便砍断三个机器人的脖子，艾迪丽斯用她的囚服蒙住第四个机器人的头，欧比旺趁机把它拦腰砍断。艾迪丽斯一脚踢开驾驶座上的机器人残骸，控制运输车加速行驶，欧比旺把它们都丢进货舱，然后他习惯性地要给抢走驾驶座的人一个合作愉快的微笑，却猛然想起那个人不再是安纳金，也不会回头给他一个得意的微笑。

劳动营的位置十分偏僻，周围很远都没有村镇，他们的运输车在夜幕下向着宫殿山的方向疾驰，浓黑的夜雾中只有车头灯照出一点光亮。新兴索寇罗把宫殿山改成新政府的办公地点，艾迪丽斯认为他们能在那里找到杜尼姆林，然后把他营救出来。欧比旺的目的也是找到杜尼姆林，而且他感觉她的判断是对的，看得出她知道很多新兴索寇罗组织内部的事情。没多久又下起暴雨，雷电大作，运输车在狂风暴雨中颠簸摇摆，颠得他身上又开始隐隐作痛。如果换做安纳金，虽然他喜欢炫耀飞行技术，但绝对会优先顾及他受伤的身体还没有恢复，即便自然条件再差，他也一定会飞得又快又稳。

他不知道这是他第几次想安纳金，过去的点点滴滴总是在不经意间浮现，如影随形地缠着他。他们之间只有回忆，没有将来，回忆越美好，他心中的酸涩就越强烈。但他宁愿如此也不愿十几年的记忆随着时间褪色，逐渐被淡忘。他已经把心爱的人远远推开，所剩的只有回忆，怎么能不好好珍藏呢。欧比旺深深叹气，强迫自己把思绪扯回眼前的任务。“劳动营大约什么时候会发现你失踪？我们能不能在他们发现之前赶到？”

艾迪丽斯冷哼一声，脸上露出苦笑：“根据我这几天的观察，他们不一定能发现，因为每天都有人消失，同时还有一大批新来的。如果我也突然消失，跟我合住一个帐篷的那几个人不一定会觉得奇怪。”

欧比旺琢磨着她的话，他得弄清楚这颗星球上究竟在发生些什么。住帐篷说明原有建筑住不下那么多人，每天都有人消失，还有新来的犯人，听起来像是很大规模的肃清，最自然的猜测就是罪犯都是贵族。“犯人都是些什么人？从前的那些贵族吗？”

“贵族？不是，他们的下场是公开砍头，销毁脑袋，无论什么人造器官都救不活。”艾迪丽斯的表情变得非常严肃，“有那么几天，砍头台不停上上下下，简直像织布的机器一样。我不敢说同情他们，但是场面实在太血腥，而且绝对有利用机会公报私仇的。后来有几个敢说话的人在组织内，才停止了公开砍头。”

欧比旺的心情也变得沉重，不难猜测很多人都认为他们罪有应得，血腥画面能给人们提供复仇的快感，但是最终只会加剧两个群体的对立和社会的撕裂。希望沙罗夫家族没有复辟的一天，否则这种血腥复仇恐怕要再发生一遍。“那么劳动营里面的罪犯都是什么人？为什么会有这么多人犯罪？”

“有这么多人是因为没人真的犯罪！刚才说起那几个反对公开砍头的人就进了劳动营，我是因为反对杜尼姆乌，我之后进来的那批人是因为不支持杜尼姆乌，之后又进来一批，因为他们支持反对杜尼姆乌，再后来一批是因为不支持不反对杜尼姆乌。”

欧比旺皱眉：“等等，杜尼姆乌是谁？”

*TBC*


	14. 14

*14*

“杜尼姆乌是杜尼姆林的儿子，本来名叫伊迪奥，和我弟弟一样，但是他嫌那个名字太普通，太多见，不能凸显出他是谁的儿子，所以改名叫杜尼姆乌，意思是Doonium的孙子。”她看欧比旺好像很意外的样子，便接着说：“杜尼姆林是英雄，很多人愿意生他的小孩，但是他的精力都用在更伟大的事业，而且他蔑视指标制度，不在乎完成不完成任务。他出来之后从监狱，种地去乡下那个时候生的，为了麻痹一直盯着他的秩序维护组。”

“不，我不意外杜尼姆林有孩子，我只不过有些好奇，为什么你对他们父子俩的态度截然相反。”

“因为他父亲是个英雄，而他却是个傻卵！公开砍头就是他搞的，趁他父亲去做手术，他就自封为继承人，说他父亲是人民的儿子，他就是人民的孙子，还不许别人叫他伊迪奥，把所有提到他的信息资料全都改成杜尼姆乌，把所有跟伊迪奥这个名字相关的信息全部过滤，谁影射他就要倒霉。我是不懂他为什么对个名字过敏，伊迪奥存在了几百上千年，他凭什么嫌弃，我爸说都无关跟哪个名字，他就是要树立权威，看谁敢跟他对着干就打击谁，把所有人都打击老实，他的威就算立起来了。”

“杜尼姆林去做手术？”欧比旺示意艾迪丽斯休息一下，把驾驶座交给他。再颠下去，他又得花几个小时原力疗伤。

“朝这个方向一直向前走。是的，手术，他已经三十几岁，又经历过那么多磨难，心肺肝胆肾都需要换一换。我们占领宫殿山之后，他说第一件大事是修改法律，不合理的全都改掉，今后所有人都用同一套法律；第二件事是尽快恢复各地的和平，才好公开选举地区代表；第三件事是清除贵族和平民的标记在基因档案里，将来再不能不平等。他就去做手术布置好这些之后，因为要动的器官很多，所以时间会比较久。然后杜尼姆乌告诉大家这期间由他来顶替，结果那三件事他都不放在心上，他做的第一件事就是公开砍头，你说这孙子是不是傻卵？刚开始搞公开砍头的那几天，他的声望的确很高，好多人支持他，这时他提出以前那些贵族都是亲共和国的，所以我们应该反对他们支持的，反对共和国，支持独立，结果就这样加入了分裂势力。”

“他提出加入分裂势力，你们的组织就立刻全体同意了？”

“我不同意，但是我已经变成叛徒重罪犯了在那之前，没有发言权了。公开砍头的时候我没反对，但是我反对他把反对他的人全都打成叛徒重罪犯，然后修改法律的时候，他要保留以前的生育指标制度，我反对，于是我也叛徒重罪犯了。”她用她的大眼睛翻了一个巨大的白眼，“他说他父亲全权交给他负责把工作，他代表杜尼姆林，反对他就等于反对杜尼姆林，谁还敢反对。我怀疑就是他控制了杜尼姆林，可能是骗他不让他回来工作，甚至可能是软禁，目的就是把组织内部反对他的人全都打成叛徒重罪犯，剩下的全都是支持他的人。”

她的回答证明欧比旺的推测基本上是对的，杜尼姆林的影响力甚至大到足以让别人借着他的名义行事就能轻易达到目的，所以如果杜尼姆乌故意让其他人找不到他父亲，把他自己变成实际掌控者，那么搞不好只有找到基尼沙四世或者他的子女这一条路可走了。欧比旺虽然抗拒这种做法，但是他不得不放下感情倾向，冷静分析各种利弊。他接着问前任执政官一家是否已经都被砍头，艾迪丽斯气愤地回答说：“谁知道那个傻卵会做出什么事！杜尼姆林说过要让他们一家人活着，不能让他们死得像个英雄，他们的悔过更有用比他们的死。但是谁知道都发生了些什么在这几天里。”

根据艾迪丽斯的描述，杜尼姆乌应该就是和杜尼姆林一起偷偷返回索寇罗的那个人，他给他们带来大量宣传品和经费，所以他也有不少支持者。现在回忆当时的场面，他跟在他父亲身后享受人群迎接时那副志得意满的样子，很可能他当时就在幻想着接替杜尼姆林的地位，而且在计划着每一步行动了。想到这里，欧比旺的心中隐隐觉得不安，杜尼姆乌经管的大量宣传品和经费的来源究竟是哪里？和他力主加入分裂势力有没有关系？杜尼姆林究竟知不知道他的儿子要让索寇罗脱离共和国加入分裂势力？他对公开砍头是真的不知道还是默许？但是他没说出来，他不想和艾迪丽斯争辩，因为杜尼姆林是她心目中的英雄，英雄是不会犯错的，如果英雄犯了错，那一定是被坏人利用了。他知道他应该希望杜尼姆林真的不知道，希望他是心向共和国的，也许安纳金是对的，他就是对政客有偏见。

他们两人轮流开车行驶了一整夜，接近宫殿山的时候天蒙蒙亮，能看到电磁屏蔽墙发出幽幽的紫光。劳动营的方向与索寇罗城相反，所以他们没经过城区。欧比旺只有两次从正面侧门进入宫殿山的经验，艾迪丽斯则有三百周年庆典安保工作的经验，还有带领新兴索寇罗组织成员武力进攻的经验，对宫殿山四周的安保警卫设置相当了解，知道他们目前所处的后侧有三道电磁屏蔽墙，他们伪装成B1机器人驾驶运输车理应不会受到盘查。艾迪丽斯把囚服撕成长条，把机器人的脑袋绑回到脖子上，然后把它们摆放到座位上固定好，拦腰砍断的那个机器人的上半身捆在驾驶座上，一条机械胳膊搭在车外，由欧比旺躲在货舱里用原力操控它，做出一副悠闲开车的模样。车外的守卫机器人比车窗低，看不到车里的机器人都在脖子上系着围巾的古怪打扮，运输车在关卡前减速，本以为可以直接通过，没想到负责守卫的机器人摇动着爆能枪让他们停车开门。

欧比旺低声问艾迪丽斯：“你会模仿机器人说话吗？像‘收到，收到’这样？”其实他在心里飞快地盘算着，事到如今只能闯关通过，如果守卫追上来，他们就硬闯宫殿山。

艾迪丽斯只顾着惊讶绝地的神奇能力，没跟上他的幽默感，所以一本正经地摇头说：“我不会模仿机器人，你装得也不像嘛。安保不应该这么严格的呀在这边，哪里不对？”

欧比旺感觉得到前方危机四伏，宫殿山聚集的战斗机器人多得不合常理，三步一岗五步一哨，即便侥幸通过这一关也走不远，但是不论前方是刀山还是火海，他都要尽一切力量完成任务。他让艾迪丽斯把爆能枪都挂在身上，扶稳蹲好，随时准备跳车，然后他控制运输车猛地加速向前冲去，撞倒一片机器人后继续高速向前，这骚乱立刻吸引来大批机器人的攻击，先是普通爆能枪打得车身火星四溅，然后在运输车闯过第二道电磁屏蔽墙的时候，正前方出现一排高大的B2-HA超强机器人和上百个手持重机枪的重型B1战斗机器人，向着运输车一阵猛轰，金属车身严重变形起火，翻滚着向那些机器人冲过去，又砸倒一片，还有在混乱中被己方火力击中的。剩下的机器人继续向损坏不堪的运输车开火，直到运输车变成一团破烂，炮火声才逐渐平静下来。机器人端着枪向那团燃烧的金属围拢，想要确定车里还有没有活着的人，等它们靠近到一定程度，燃烧的运输车突然腾空而起，翻滚的火球再次击溃一片机器人，机器人慌忙射击，加上燃烧制造的高温，运输车终于炸成大大小小的碎片。爆炸震断几根石柱，连带屋檐和墙壁一起垮塌，在地面上砸起一团团碎石烟雾，尘埃中一柄蓝色光剑亮起，对剩下的超强机器人和重型战斗机器人发起进攻。

这时又有更多机器人从其他方向赶来支援，爆能枪的炮火如暴雨一般，欧比旺挥动光剑防御得密不透风，但是他之前坠机受的伤还远远没有痊愈，加上连夜赶路只有颠簸没有休息，他只能依靠精神的力量和肌肉的记忆来控制动作，一步一步向前推进。疼痛让他的神经几乎麻木，他不知道原力会不会再次照拂他，许他大难不死，机器人还在不停地从四面八方赶来，不见减少，只见断肢碎片在他脚下的地面上越积越多。当他集中全部注意力战斗，无暇控制更多的时候，一个念头从他心底最深处喷涌而出，像发酵膨胀的果汁从容器的裂缝中逃逸，源源不断汩汩不竭，他对安纳金的思念不可抑止地挣脱他的自控，此时此刻他只希望临死前能再见他心爱的年轻人一面。

就在这时，原力中传来熟悉的感觉，欧比旺觉得自己一定是产生了幻觉，因为安纳金不可能就在他身边。与此同时空中传来发动机的轰鸣声和炮火声，一架共和国战斗机盘旋着扫射，把围拢着攻击欧比旺的机器人由外向内一层一层剥掉，机器人调转枪口去攻击那架战斗机，欧比旺趁机突出重围找到躲在撞断的石柱后面向机器人开枪的艾迪丽斯，在战斗机的火力掩护下向宫殿山建筑群的核心区域飞奔而去。但是没过多久就飞来二十几架战斗机，对那一架战机发起围攻，可见分裂势力在宫殿山周边驻扎的兵力已经多到远远超乎常理，这让他们愈发担忧，会不会分裂势力已经把新兴索寇罗组织里面剩下的、尚未被认定为叛徒重罪犯的那些人全体囚禁起来，甚至杀光，然后自封为这颗星球的实际控制者了？

安纳金的战斗机在空中做了一连串高难度动作，跟在它后面的敌机有五架撞成一团，两架为了互相躲避而撞墙，四架中弹爆炸，但是剩下的十几架依然紧追不舍，紧接着又是炫技般的飞行缠斗。地面上的机器人都端着爆能枪瞄准，趁它俯冲的时候开枪，欧比旺低声咒骂一句，跑过去一通切削劈砍，解决掉一排又一排向战机开火的机器人，同时天上的飞机也越打越少，最后那架共和国战斗机一个猛冲，和仅存的一架敌机同归于尽。然后又一柄蓝色光剑在半空中亮起，安纳金一边向下落一边挥动光剑抵挡来自地面的攻击，欧比旺急忙冲向他的落地点，右手挥舞光剑削砍机器人，抵御爆能枪的攻击，左手用原力推动安纳金帮他减缓下落的速度。在他的帮助下，安纳金下落的过程有惊无险，还借着俯冲的势头劈开一个超强机器人，然后稳稳落地。

整个下落过程，欧比旺的视线自始至终不曾离开安纳金，熟悉的默契感包围着他，给他抚慰，他几乎看见年轻人落地之后侧过脸来给他一个得意的笑容，就像从前无数次那样，但这次安纳金并没有对他微笑，甚至看都没看他一眼。欧比旺心中抽痛，他知道应该斩断不应存在的感情，但现在这样绝不是斩断，而是像用锉刀一下一下磨断那般疼。不过眼下不是整理心情的好机会，他喊安纳金一起掩护着艾迪丽斯跑进楼里，利用这栋建筑里的走廊和房间格局甩开机器人追兵一段距离，然后他们闯进一个小小的空房间，才暂时得以躲避。

终于把枪炮声关在门外，欧比旺看着安纳金，心中有千言万语，张开嘴却又不知道说些什么好，最后只挤出一句：“你救了我的命！”

安纳金一直在气欧比旺拒绝他的感情，同时又在担心他的安危，但是在和他对视的那一瞬间，他胸中的怒火全都像火球落入湖水中一般在欧比旺凝望着他的眼神中熄灭。从欧比旺突然失去联系开始，他的担忧就越来越强烈，然后纽带的另一端突然变得空空荡荡，他急切地在原力中寻找，终于找到微弱的回应，却浸满痛苦。但是这时博萨维那边突发状况，一队航母在赶来集结的路上遭遇攻击，他知道如果欧比旺在他身边一定会让他先救航母，而且他能感觉到欧比旺还活着，加上跟他怄气的情绪，既然他要求他放下感情切断羁绊，那么他就如他所愿，所以他当时的决定是先去把航母救回安全空域，然后再去寻找欧比旺。在营救航母的过程中，纽带另一端一直充满疼痛和忧虑，他也就顾不得生气，只想要快点救回航母，然后立刻去救那个让他无法不牵挂的人。他知道欧比旺想要通过外交手段解决问题，所以他的目标一定在索寇罗城的某个地方，他也知道欧比旺反对使用军事手段，所以他最好独自行动不能带兵。事实证明他的判断都是正确的，欧比旺果然遇到大麻烦，这也帮助他快速确定欧比旺所在的位置，终于及时赶到。欧比旺看上去不太好，脸色苍白，嘴唇破裂红肿，脸颊和额角上有细碎的伤痕，眼神里充满难以掩饰的疲惫，让他情不自禁地由心底生出怜惜的柔情，还有失而复得的喜悦，同时他也还在怄气，不能原谅欧比旺拒绝他的感情，但他又无法不爱他，此时此地，他只能克制着把欧比旺紧紧抱在怀里亲吻到窒息的冲动，握紧拳头盯着对面那双动人的眼睛回答一句：“我知道。”

艾迪丽斯旁观他们俩的眼神纠缠得简直足够织一张网，虽然只是垂着手面对面站着，却好像在深情相拥似的，便识趣地挪到窗边，躲在窗帘后面小心观察他们周围的情况。窗外传来机器人重复命令的声音和脚步声，它们奉命搜查这栋建筑的每个角落，方才不知躲在哪里的巡逻队成员也加入行动，把楼内的工作人员和服务机器人全都驱赶到外面的空地上，方便机器人搜查。这时空地上出现一个十分显眼的高大机器人，身披外黑内红的斗篷，旁边站着杜尼姆乌，身后跟着四个手持电长棍的马格纳卫兵。她惊讶地倒吸一口气：“杜尼姆乌旁边那个傻大个儿机器人是……格里弗斯？他来干什么？签协约？驻军协议？杜尼姆乌还能笑得更恶心些吗？这么迫不及待地出卖主权？瞧他那一脸殷勤赔笑的死样子，要不要现在就跪下含住格里弗斯的鸡巴？是不是很遗憾他的机器腿中间只有机器屁股，都没有机器屁眼可供他舔？真是恶心！”

两个绝地应声看向窗外，然后习惯性地对视一眼，考虑到索寇罗人的生活习惯，艾迪丽斯骂杜尼姆乌的话可能不算很过分，但是整个银河里估计没几个人敢说格里弗斯是傻大个儿机器人。这位将军肯定是来代表分裂势力的，如果他们能够活捉格里弗斯，那么对于共和国来说绝对是件好事，而且这次他们不必着急带毒牙号的武器设计图赶回己方阵营，更重要的是现在他们身边有彼此。

他们的下一步计划是由两个绝地去对付格里弗斯，吸引所有机器人和巡逻队的关注，艾迪丽斯则趁机去寻找杜尼姆林。格里弗斯的确是来签署协约接受索寇罗加入分裂势力的，因为还有后续的驻军方案要签字，所以杜库派熟悉军事的格里弗斯领着贸易联盟的几个代表一同来到索寇罗，谁也没想到签字仪式之前有人胆敢闯入宫殿山。一听说这个大胆狂徒使用的武器是光剑，格里弗斯立刻兴奋起来，毫不吝啬地派出他带来的机器人大军，随后他听说又出现一架共和国战斗机，这时他开始疑心有没有可能是杜尼姆乌勾结绝地骗他来签字，后续还会不会出现克隆人军队。杜尼姆乌看出他的怀疑，非常惧怕格里弗斯不问清楚就杀掉自己，所以急忙赔着笑脸表忠心。正当他滔滔不绝地说着他对分裂势力有多么忠诚的时候，两个绝地忽然从天而降，站定在格里弗斯面前。

比较年长的那个先开口打声招呼，格里弗斯随即用他的机器声带发出恐怖刺耳的笑声：“肯诺比，我们又见面了。”

*TBC*


	15. 15

*15*

欧比旺上下打量着格里弗斯，用老熟人般亲切的语气回答说：“是呀，上次见面还是在你那艘巨大的新战舰上，谁知这么快就彻底报废了，真是可惜。”

听到欧比旺讽刺他的舰队全军覆没、毒牙号最终撞在一颗卫星上的事，格里弗斯故意轻蔑地回答道：“毒牙号击沉了你们一百多艘战舰，唯一可惜的是没杀死几个绝地。”

共和国方面在Abregado战役中损失的战舰是几十艘而不是一百多，格里弗斯故意夸大其词，欧比旺当然不会生气上当，“可能将军你的脑子出了点故障，真实情况是双方一共损失一百多艘战舰，里面有三分之二是你自己的，毒牙号真是厉害得很，像将军你一样。”

格里弗斯遇见欧比旺这么多次，从来没在口头上讨到过便宜。他明白这个能言善辩的肯诺比是在故意刺激他动手，哪怕以二敌五，只要缠斗到一起，他的机器人就会因为害怕误伤而不敢向他们开枪，绝地才有可能取胜，否则以他们两个对付成千上万个机器人，胜率几乎为零。他在心中比较着究竟是亲手杀死两个绝地为毒牙号报仇，再多收藏两柄光剑比较有趣，还是直接把他们丢给机器人乱枪射杀比较有趣，虽然知道最稳妥的做法是后者，但又难以抗拒将来在杜库面前夸耀自己战胜了肯诺比和天行者这样两个顶尖绝地的诱惑。这时他瞥见一个穿巡逻队制服的半大孩子在一旁拼命对杜尼姆乌使眼色，登时疑心病复发：“肯诺比将军你更厉害，凭你们两个绝地就敢来挑战我的大军，恐怕你的脑袋才真的出了问题，还是说你听信了什么假情报？”

欧比旺认出那个半大孩子是艾迪丽斯的弟弟伊迪奥提克，正琢磨他这句话的意思，杜尼姆乌先沉不住气，急忙撇清他自己：“泄露情报给绝地我从来没有过！他们我不认识！”

这下欧比旺立刻明白了格里弗斯的意思，原来他怀疑杜尼姆乌勾结绝地，以签署协约的名义设下圈套骗他来钻，于是他故意说：“我认识你，杜尼姆乌，杜尼姆林的儿子，或者我应该叫你伊迪奥？”

在场的索寇罗人开始窃窃私语，他们或多或少都听说过杜尼姆乌的原名，也知道他不让别人用他的原名称呼他，为此甚至修改了他的出生信息档案和媒体上所有关于他的资料，只有他父亲偶尔在私下里会用伊迪奥这个名字叫他。格里弗斯根据索寇罗人的反应推测欧比旺说的是真的，这个绝地能准确说出他曾经使用过的名字，加上杜尼姆乌否认得太急切，让他愈发觉得他的怀疑有道理。如果这真的是杜尼姆乌和绝地一起策划的圈套，那么他就更应该选择赶快离开，让他的战斗机器人以数量优势拖住绝地。

格里弗斯没有欣然应战，欧比旺推测他更倾向于用机器人大军淹没战术，那样对他和安纳金会很不利，所以故意接着说：“我们好不容易见一面，还没聊几句，将军你是想先走吗？说实话，你逃跑的本领确实令我印象深刻。”

格里弗斯发出撕心裂肺地笑声伴着咳嗽声，挥挥手命令他的马格纳卫兵挡住绝地，他自己收拢斗篷转身要走。安纳金一直盯着格里弗斯的一举一动，见他转身就纵身跃起拦住他的退路，两柄光剑同时亮起，把格里弗斯和他的四个卫兵堵在中间。格里弗斯索性掏出四柄光剑摆出应战的姿势，马格纳卫兵的电长棍也亮起，周围众人和机器人纷纷后退，给他们留出打斗的空间。

欧比旺的新伤和旧伤都没及时处理，加上连夜赶路，眼下只能咬着牙勉力一战。安纳金虽然没有伤，但是之前忙着营救航母也没有休息，所以他们俩没能很快收拾掉那四个马格纳卫兵，但格里弗斯也没那么容易溜走。周围的机器人和索寇罗人面面相觑，没有命令都不敢动，生怕开火误伤格里弗斯。

这时又有一支装备齐全的队伍向空地上的人群围拢过来，看服装和武器是索寇罗的正规军。原来欧比旺和艾迪丽斯刚开始硬闯宫殿山的时候，没人知道他们究竟是什么人，为什么目的而来，当时杜尼姆乌的第一猜测，也就是他最担心的事，是有人要来抢走基尼沙四世一家人，于是他立刻联络距离索寇罗城最近的兵营，以保卫宫殿山的名义让他们立即调兵过来。然后他派巡逻队去把基尼沙四世一家从软禁他们的那所小房子里转移出去，送到建筑群外围一处狭窄阴暗的园丁用来堆放工具杂物的仓库小院里，还派出重兵把守。他的担心不无道理，因为他知道以前任参议员伊葛赛女伯爵为代表的那些侥幸逃脱砍头、流亡在其他星球的贵族们都不敢回来，但他们又不甘心放弃留在索寇罗的土地和财产，所以他们愿意出钱出力帮助沙罗弗家族搞复辟。当他意识到胆敢来闯宫殿山的人是绝地武士的时候，他的担心更上一层楼，因为共和国有非常充分的理由派绝地来救走基尼沙四世，帮他复辟，以换取索寇罗脱离分裂势力，重回共和国。杜尼姆乌思来想去，最后决定违背杜尼姆林的叮嘱，杀掉基尼沙四世全家，断了所有人的念想。

巡逻队按照杜尼姆乌指定的顺序先用爆能枪杀死基尼沙四世的两个儿子，他们的母亲冲过去和他们死在一起，巡逻队把他们的尸体搬到旁边，用注射药剂的方法销毁他们的大脑。然后是五个女儿，也是先枪杀，再移到一边销毁大脑。这时基尼沙四世已经完全如行尸走肉一般，木然地站在地当中等待枪决，突然因泰利侯爵挡在他前面，端着园丁烧枯叶杂草用的喷火枪，把巡逻队的人吓了一跳。但是他并没有反抗或者逃跑，恰恰相反，他把喷火枪递给对面的巡逻队员，让他们枪毙他们俩之后直接烧成灰，然后他转身背对枪口，抱住基尼沙四世。巡逻队本来没必要服从他的命令，但是对于索寇罗人来说，烧成灰就意味着彻底无法用人造器官救治，是最严苛的刑罚，侯爵主动要求这样处理他的遗体，听起来像是希望能够抵消他生前罪恶，所以巡逻队的人真的按照他吩咐的做法，甚至没费心分开他们的尸体，直接一烧了之。然后伊迪奥跑去找杜尼姆乌，向他汇报，但是周围的人太多，不好直接说杀光基尼沙四世一家的任务已经胜利完成，所以才拼命对他使眼色。

及时赶到的索寇罗正规军让杜尼姆乌松了一口气，但是却加重了格里弗斯的疑心病。他愈发无心恋战，而且他相信这两个绝地不可能逃出这么多机器人包围，他们死定了，所以他重点攻击安纳金，用一连串极凶猛的进攻逼得他光剑脱手，终于为自己争取到逃跑的时机。一个马格纳卫兵挡住安纳金不让他捡回光剑，欧比旺趁机从后方将它斜劈砍断，这么短短一瞬间，格里弗斯已经甩开绝地一段距离，命令机器人向绝地开火，他自己抢到一辆飞行摩托车直奔分裂势力的临时兵营而去。机器人接到命令立刻行动，安纳金的光剑被几发爆能弹击中，但他还是用原力把光剑召唤回自己手中。这时剩下的三个马格纳卫兵也抢到飞行摩托车追赶着格里弗斯一起逃走，安纳金和欧比旺只抢到最后一辆飞行摩托车，幸亏安纳金驾驶技术高超，没多久就超过那几个马格纳卫兵，紧紧跟在格里弗斯身后穷追不舍，马格纳卫兵则咬紧他们的车尾不放松，一边追一边向他们射击，格里弗斯也不停向后开枪。安纳金拿出光剑格挡，但是他的光剑显然是坏了，好在欧比旺的光剑没问题，为了抵挡前后两个方向的爆能弹同时不被甩下车，他用脚卡住飞行摩托车踏板，抬高身体半蹲半立着挥舞光剑护住安纳金。

因为之前被这两个绝地穷追猛打到全军覆没，格里弗斯很知道他们有多么难以甩掉，而且他不愿让绝地知道他的兵营的位置，所以他改变主意向一片绵延不断的高山飞去，想要借助山体间的狭窄距离甩掉绝地，最好能让他们撞在山上车毁人亡。安纳金也看穿他的打算，好在他和欧比旺配合得极为协调，十几年来形成的默契让他们仿佛由同一个头脑控制，在急加速急转弯的同时还能用光剑反弹爆能弹。在追逐的过程中又有一个马格纳卫兵中弹，飞行摩托车失控撞上岩石，爆炸产生的气浪把剩下两个马格纳卫兵推向不同的方向，迫使他们减速。安纳金看格里弗斯近在眼前，硬是强行加速，格里弗斯分出两只机械手用两台重型爆能枪对准绝地连连开火，这次终于让他们的飞行摩托车中弹，但他自己的车也被反弹的炮弹击中，两辆车同时起火。格里弗斯看见不远处有个山顶比较平坦，便控制着他的车向那边飞去，等到接近山顶的时候，他脚踩飞行车高高跃起，跳上山顶，滚了几滚稳住身形，他的飞行车则撞上山侧的岩石，燃烧着坠下悬崖。两个绝地也打算模仿他的做法，但是欧比旺的脚卡在踏板底下拔不出来，即将失控的飞行车剧烈抖动，让他无法稳住光剑切削脚下的金属，搞不好一个手抖连车带脚一起切掉。眼看就要来不及弃车，他凝视着安纳金的眼睛，没有握住伸向他的那只机械手，反而微微笑着说：“你欠我一次，这次听我的。”

安纳金感觉到心里一凉，他已经忘了去大气层交通部门开会那天晚上随口答应的事，欧比旺突然提起，肯定另有目的。他急忙进一步伸长手臂要抓住他，但是就在同一刻，欧比旺忽然伸出双手用原力将安纳金推向高处，然后他自己跟着燃烧的飞行车一起旋转下坠，落下山崖。

安纳金只觉得全身的血液都瞬间凝固结冰，顾不得摔在地上的疼痛，也顾不得格里弗斯，爬起来就冲向悬崖边大声喊欧比旺的名字，但是没有任何回应，只有石块和金属零件下落的声音久久不停。忽然一个东西逆势向他飞来，他伸手抓住，发现是欧比旺的光剑，他的脑海中立刻回响起那句听过无数次的“光剑是你的生命”，眼前浮现出欧比旺推开他时复杂而深情的眼神，他觉得他的心脏也跟着欧比旺一起坠入无底深渊，得而复失的痛苦让怒火在他的血管中熊熊燃烧，他转身紧紧握住欧比旺的光剑，不顾一切地冲向格里弗斯。

格里弗斯被他发疯般的进攻打得节节败退，只能勉强抵挡，毫无还手之力。这时剩下的两个马格纳卫兵赶到，他们跳下飞行摩托车加入激战，格里弗斯趁机再次逃走，等安纳金干掉两个卫兵，格里弗斯已经不见踪影。

安纳金检查剩下的那一辆飞行摩托车，发现加速装置被破坏，但是可能因为格里弗斯逃得匆忙，破坏得不够仔细，那辆车还能低速行驶。他分析眼下的情况，追格里弗斯是追不上了，他也不想再追，现在他只想去悬崖底下寻找欧比旺。

安纳金感觉到他还活着，但是不见到他好好的就无法缓解他焦急的心情。随着高度下降，悬崖下的光线越来越暗，空气越来越潮湿，扭曲变形的金属零件七零八落地挂在崖壁凸出的石头上，但是没有欧比旺的踪影。悬崖最深处是一个水潭，不知有多深，他借着光剑的微弱光线发现一个石洞，他的感觉告诉他欧比旺在洞里，于是他把车停在洞口，然后徒步往里面走。石洞里不算狭窄，一片黑暗，空气里有种潮湿的腥味，但还能呼吸，说明洞里与外界是联通的。安纳金用光剑照明，在迷宫般的石洞里越走越深，忽然他感觉到危险，然后就看见不远处出现四个圆形的东西，发出幽幽的灰绿色的光，每一个都有盘子大小，但是没过多久就变成有普通车轮那么大，声音也越来越大。原力告诉他这是个有生命的东西，正在快速靠近他，于是他转身就跑，想趁早甩掉这个怪物，但是怪物的行动速度极快，而且显然对石洞里的地形结构非常熟悉，任凭他如何迂回都无法甩掉。安纳金心想不如索性让这个怪物吃点苦头，说不定就愿意放过他这个不好吃的食物，于是他站稳脚步转身面对那个怪物，只见那四块灰绿色忽然向两边分开，中间赫然出现一张巨大的裂口，里面布满尖牙、黏液和不知什么肉瘤凸起。怪物张嘴的同时喷出一股腥臭的风，安纳金急忙转身接着跑，几个转弯之后他感觉到欧比旺熟悉的原力，然后听见他心心念念的温柔声音，让他赶快熄灭光剑。

光剑熄灭之后，石洞里恢复黑暗，他正琢磨下一步要做什么，就听见欧比旺用极轻的声音说：“冷静，专注，运用原力。”他的声音有种神奇的安抚作用，安纳金闭上眼睛在原力中寻找，比用眼睛看的更清楚，同时欧比旺也在向他靠拢，没多久他们俩的指尖便触到彼此。安纳金想把欧比旺拖进怀里紧紧抱住，但是却强忍着没动，害怕欧比旺再次推开他的想法让他沮丧，加上欧比旺不但拒绝接受他的感情，而且还在紧要关头选择牺牲自己去换取他的生命安全，完全不考虑他要怎样独自一人活下去，这些都让他更生气了。安纳金恨恨地说：“那是什么生物？我去干掉它。”

欧比旺按住安纳金摸向光剑的手，轻声在他耳边说：“小点声，别用光剑，这怪兽的听力很好，显然还喜欢追逐光亮。如果用光剑，我们不知道它的伤口会不会喷出什么有毒有腐蚀性的东西。再说是我们闯进它的地盘，最好还是不要惹它，尽快离开这里。”

安纳金感觉耳边痒痒的，心里也痒痒的，同时他觉察到欧比旺的手很冷，声音也有些沙哑，于是他给自己找到合适的理由，伸手向欧比旺身上探去，才发现他的衣服都是湿的。原来在欧比旺下落的过程中，摩托车撞在凸出的岩石上碎成几段，他的脚才得以抽出，之后又掉进水潭，所以才没被爆炸波及。他的水下呼吸器在第一次坠机的时候就不知去向，幸好没被金属车身拖住沉入水底，但他现在也不好过，身上不知又多了多少处淤青，方才的潭水冰冷刺骨，虽然他爬进石洞之后尽量拧干衣服里的水，但是衣服现在还是湿的，让他觉得越来越冷。

安纳金察觉到他的体温高得不正常，急忙也贴在他耳边轻声说：“你在发烧，飞行车停在山洞入口，我们尽快离开这地方。快把湿衣服脱掉，穿我的衬衣。”这句话让欧比旺的耳朵更热了，但他知道他应该照顾好自己，不能加重伤病拖累安纳金，所以他听话地解开腰带，脱下湿漉漉的上衣。

就在这时，他们同时感觉到怪兽靠近，很可能是被他们说话的声音吸引过来，欧比旺探到脚边有个石块，立即远远踢开，石块撞在石壁上发出声响，片刻之后四道灰绿色的幽光从他左手边一闪而过，怪兽的身体像列车穿过隧道一般穿过山洞。等它跑得远一些，欧比旺才继续脱衣服的动作，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音之后，安纳金也解开衣襟，准备把他的衬衣脱给欧比旺，这时那四个灰绿色怪眼突然从他右侧再次出现，眼看来不及逃跑，欧比旺故技重施，踢开石块的同时飞身扑向安纳金，想要用身体护住他，但是安纳金的动作更快，一个转身和他交换位置，然后把他压在石壁上。

欧比旺只觉得背后一片温热，胸前是安纳金撑着石壁的右手，皮质手套保护他不被石头割伤，但同时也摩擦着他的乳尖，产生一阵阵不合时宜的酥麻感。安纳金虽然感觉不到这个，但是他感觉得到那个怪物从他身后飞速掠过，近在咫尺，危险和黑暗让他的触觉格外敏感，他赤裸的前胸紧紧贴着同样赤裸的背，柔软的皮肤热得发烫，而他的下腹部刚好贴住两团饱满富有弹性的臀肉，那天晚上的记忆猛烈地冲刷着他的神经，柔韧的躯体，火热的亲吻，销魂蚀骨的快感全都在他脑中重现，等怪兽再次跑远，他应该松开欧比旺的时候，他发现自己无法抑制地硬了。

回忆起那个夜晚的当然不止安纳金一个人。欧比旺感觉到一根棍状物挤进臀缝，硬得几乎足以捅穿几层布料，他的身体记得那感觉，记得它突破紧窄的入口，一寸一寸推进，撑开，反复撞进他身体深处，一起冲击他的还有纽带中汹涌澎湃的爱意，与此时此刻纽带另一端传来的爱意一般无二。他命令自己冷静，但或许是疲劳和伤痛消耗了他太多精力，或许是安纳金在身边让他紧绷的神经得以放松，或许因为此时此刻他们远离战争远离责任，又或许只是因为他对安纳金的爱意强烈到无法继续压制下去，他不知道究竟因为什么，只是猛然意识到冷静忽然离他远去，他正在放任身体贴上安纳金的胸膛，像是在汲取他怀里的温暖。

亲昵的皮肤接触和他们之间的纽带让安纳金感觉到欧比旺的精神屏障出现一点点松动，像冰雪贴上暖炉一般渐渐融化。安纳金犹豫了片刻，但他实在太想知道欧比旺心里究竟在想些什么，有没有可能有一点点想着他，所以他悄无声息地探进欧比旺的头脑，看到他脑中的画面。画面中的欧比旺像现实中一样紧贴在他胸前，但不同的是他们的下身正在相互配合着律动，臀肉拍打着结实的腹肌，吞吐着硬挺的性器，他的左手在欧比旺腰侧细嫩的皮肤上留下暗红色的指印，他的右手并不是贴着石壁，而是揉捏着欧比旺胸前的软肉，黑色皮手套的指缝中挺立着一颗娇嫩的粉红，欧比旺的脸颊也一样泛着红晕，扭头向后深情地吻着他，蹙起的眉头像承受不住过于强烈的快感，却又引得身后的人抽插得更快更用力。在这些画面之外，纽带另一端传来丝丝缕缕的感情，虽然不像他的感情那样明显激烈，但却密实而柔韧，悄无声息地缠绕上他的心。他终于可以确定，欧比旺不是没有感情，也不是不爱他，只是藏得太深，如果不是这次精神屏障松动，他恐怕永远没机会窥探到这些感情。

安纳金觉得自己更硬了。

*TBC*


	16. 16

*16* 

就在安纳金心情复杂、身体僵住的片刻，欧比旺已经找回他的冷静，稍微前倾身体，结束他们之间的亲密接触。明明爱着他，却又不肯承认，还用理智极力压抑着感情，这样的欧比旺让他又爱又恨，尽管内心无比想要把他在欧比旺脑中看到的情景变为现实，但是怀里的人正在发烧，热得烫手，还有一只凶猛的怪兽要小心提防，更重要的是他不希望欧比旺误以为他只想要他的身体，他想要的不是又一次短暂的欢愉，然后退回老朋友的距离，而是欧比旺看着他的眼睛承认他爱他。

眼下他只能调动全部控制力，把身上的衬衣和外衣脱下来让欧比旺穿上，然后把起不到保暖作用的软皮袍穿回自己身上，束紧腰带，挂好光剑。等做完这些事，他的下半身也基本上冷静下来，于是他牵起欧比旺的手，在原力中寻找通往山洞口的路。欧比旺穿着他的上衣，袖子长得盖过手背，衣服上带着他的体温和气息，感觉就像安纳金的怀抱，熟悉而温暖。黑暗寂静的石洞则像远离银河的一片虚无之地，若没有怪兽的威胁，他其实更希望在石洞里困得久一些，就可以拉着安纳金的手走得远一些。

最后他们终于走回山洞口，坐上无法加速的飞行摩托车。安纳金轻轻咳嗽一声打破两人之间各怀心事的安静，一本正经地说：“搂紧我，别摔下去。”

欧比旺听见安纳金让他搂紧，想也没想就抬手顺着安纳金的腰侧搂上去，结果贴着皮肤直接摸上结实的肌肉。掌心传来的热力吓得他急忙松手，但飞行摩托车忽然一歪，他又下意识地抱紧身前的人。飞行车晃了一晃恢复平稳，欧比旺暗自庆幸安纳金看不见他的脸有多烫，即便他留意到，他也可以用发烧来搪塞过去。

“靠在我身上休息一下，我想办法找个能飞得快些的东西，好带你去博萨维。”没有加速装置的飞行车慢得突破安纳金的底线，从他人生中第一次驾驶交通工具到现在，从来没有飞得这么慢。

欧比旺明白去博萨维就意味着放弃游说杜尼姆林，下一步行动是带领克隆人军队向索寇罗正式发起进攻。他勉强打起精神回答说：“不，我们去宫殿山，你欠我一次，所以你得听我的。”他本可以不用这种理由，而是讲一篇道理，但是他的喉咙剧痛，实在不想多说话。

“我欠你那一次已经用过了，你掉下山崖之前推开我的时候用的就是那个理由。现在是我救了你两次，所以你得听我的，两次。”

欧比旺眨眨眼，看着安纳金脑后原本是学徒辫的地方，已经都剪成利落的短发，提醒他不能再用做师父的权威来下命令。

“去宫殿山也可以，但有一个条件，到了之后先找医疗机器人给你治疗，然后才能去做其他事情。”

身后静默了一秒，然后一声感谢钻进安纳金的耳朵，却让他的火气重新冒出来，气欧比旺不顾伤病只想着任务，而且居然以为他说只给外交手段三天时间是严格的三天，难道他以为他是那么不可理喻的人？“不用谢我，我又不能限制你的行动自由，我也明白在你心里最重要的永远只有任务。”

听出他语气中的愤怒，欧比旺轻轻叹了口气说：“谢谢你又一次救了我的命。”这句话轻柔得像是用指尖爱抚熟睡中的情人，沙哑中透着虚弱，安纳金不忍继续苛责他一再以身犯险的事，只好跟着叹口气，右手单手控制着飞行摩托车，左手探向腰间握住欧比旺的右手，让十根手指紧紧交缠。

他们缓慢地向宫殿山方向飞行，途中意外发现索寇罗正规军在和分裂势力的机器人军队交火。他们交换一个眼神，安纳金拿出光剑砍倒一片机器人，抢得一辆新款高速双人飞行车，欧比旺自觉地跳进后排，没等他在炮手位置上坐稳，安纳金就已经控制着飞行车开始加速前进。

这次他们没有遭到太多阻拦就直接飞到宫殿山的主建筑门口，艾迪丽斯正忙着组织抢救伤员，见他们居然活着回来，先是惊讶地睁大眼睛说：“你们绝地是不死的吗？还是有起死回生的神秘能力？”然后她狠狠咬住下嘴唇，似乎下定什么决心一般，急切地拉住欧比旺就往楼里走。安纳金一把拦住，要求先给欧比旺退烧，艾迪丽斯叫来医疗机器人，让欧比旺躺在悬浮担架上，一边接受治疗一边跟她去一个地方。欧比旺感觉到她焦急得异乎寻常，隐隐觉得发生了比和分裂势力正面交火更重大的变故，所以很配合地脱掉上衣和靴子坐上悬浮担架。医疗机器人让他俯卧，然后利落地剪开他那条正面已经风干背面仍旧潮湿的污损不堪的长裤，机器人又让他仰卧伸出胳膊接受探针检查，欧比旺自觉地从悬浮担架侧面抽出一次性吸血纸遮羞。安纳金终于看到他身上大片的红肿、淤青和擦伤，肩膀、手肘和膝盖上布满伤口，血痂浸水之后变成瘆人的灰白色，艾迪丽斯也吓了一跳，急忙问他：“要不要先休息一下？你什么都没说飞机坠毁以后，我还以为没受什么伤你。”

安纳金眉头紧皱：“坠机？那些机器骷髅干的吗？”说着转身就往外走，一副要去拼命的样子，欧比旺急忙伸手拉住他的手，然后扭头问艾迪丽斯究竟发生了什么。艾迪丽斯单手扶着悬浮担架走在前面，一边带路一边解释他们追击格里弗斯的这段时间都发生了什么。安纳金感觉到一根手指在他的手套外面往里钻，这时他才意识到自己气得发抖，两只手都紧紧握成拳。他放松拳头让那根手指钻进去，手指勾勾他的手心，他刚想说“别以为这样就能安抚我”，但胸中的怒火真的减弱许多，他握住那根作乱的手指，用眼神示意他这事没完，欧比旺的眼睛里则泛起浅浅的笑意。

原来机器人奉命开枪的时候，在场的还有很多索寇罗人，他们身上没有装甲，手中没有武器，都怕被炮弹殃及，一齐躲闪着看向杜尼姆乌。他满脸惶恐，扭头就跑，距离他比较近的人以为他知道去哪里躲避，所以跟着他跑，距离比较远的人不知道人群为什么跑，但是本能驱使他们跟着人群跑，混乱中有几个巡逻队员开枪还击，乱枪中立刻就有人中弹倒地，这更加剧了场面的混乱，然后外围的索寇罗正规军得到命令，以火力掩护同胞逃进建筑物里躲避。指挥官本人是反对接受机器人驻军的，正好借此机会命令他的士兵把机器人撵出宫殿山，机器人没有得到撤离的命令，便向附近的分裂势力兵营求助，于是更多机器人带着重型武器向宫殿山移动，而这正是索寇罗人最不能接受的。很快，索寇罗正规军的其他几个兵营同时出兵拦截，这就是为什么发生大规模正面交火。

欧比旺和安纳金交换眼神，明白这是能否从分裂势力手里夺回索寇罗的关键时刻，安纳金立刻拿出comlink联系雷克斯，让他密切关注分裂势力的舰队动向，一旦发现有任何舰艇向索寇罗方向移动就立即报告。欧比旺本以为艾迪丽斯担心的是分裂势力借机向索寇罗派航母军舰，地面推进的同时进行空间封锁，那样的话，安纳金给出的反应代表共和国会给索寇罗以保护，应该能够解除她的担忧才对，但是艾迪丽斯的焦虑并没有减少，这让他觉得更加奇怪，心中又生出不好的预感。

他们来到一扇紧闭的门外，艾迪丽斯示意门口站岗的巡逻队员开门，两个人看看她又看看绝地，说他们得到的命令是不许新兴索寇罗组织以外的任何人进入。他们低声讨论的工夫，欧比旺坐起来让医疗机器人为他喷上外用药，缠好绷带，方才注射的止痛退烧药剂还没开始起效，他勉力打起精神重新穿上衣服和靴子，走下悬浮担架。巡逻队员在艾迪丽斯的催促下满不情愿地把门打开，里面又有一道门和两个守卫，进入第二道门，一系列设备和药品柜后面是一道透明的墙，看样子里面是无菌手术室，正中央手术台上扣着密封罩，虽然看不见里面有什么，但是原力告诉他们那里躺着一个死人。

这时角落里忽然有人开口说话：“我是被逼的，真的是被逼的，我怎么敢？求你们放过我……医疗机器人的记忆芯片，你们不是都拿走了吗，能证明我尽到责任，劝他这次不要动皮肤和脂肪，他和杜尼姆乌都说没事……求你们放过我……是杜尼姆乌不让我出去找其他医生……”

艾迪丽斯没搭理那个人，径直打开手术室的门，示意两个绝地跟她进去。欧比旺和安纳金对视一眼，他们都猜到那个死人究竟是谁，也从医生的话里拼凑出发生了什么事。密封罩的一端由不透明变为透明，杜尼姆林的脸出现在里面，但是不再是那副正义凛然坚毅果敢的样子，而只有一张了无生气的脸。

艾迪丽斯的声音有些颤抖：“请你们使用绝地的神秘能力复活他！你们复活他，他就没法拒绝你们的要求，一定会重新回归共和国带领我们，那不正是你们想要的吗？”

方才那个人也跟进来小声说：“你们能复活他吗？复活他，我就不用死了，对吧？但是他已经脑死亡超过五十个标准时，真的能复活吗？”

欧比旺看着艾迪丽斯的眼睛，觉得实在很难拒绝她，但是又不得不说实话：“即便是绝地也无法复活已经死去的人，假如真的有那种神秘力量，就不会有那么多绝地在执行任务时牺牲。”

事实上艾迪丽斯本来也没真的抱有什么希望，她心里清楚即使索寇罗最好的医生最先进的技术都无法救回杜尼姆林，她只不过是不甘心不尝试绝地的神奇秘术就放弃。亲耳听到欧比旺的回答，她终于忍不住靠在他身上捂着嘴抽噎，欧比旺把手搭在她的肩膀上安慰她。

站在旁边的安纳金不可避免地回忆起他也曾经以为绝地是不会死的，没有人能杀死绝地，尤其是像奎刚那样高大伟岸又睿智的绝地，但是事实证明做绝地其实是高危职业，在战争年代做绝地就更加危险。他的目光落回到欧比旺身上，过于宽大的上衣让他显得比平时还要瘦些，多功能腰带松松地挂在腰胯间，衣摆垂在膝上，盖住结实匀称的大腿，底下是暗红色的靴子，藏起他修长的小腿和精致的脚踝。在安纳金认识的所有绝地里，他的师父不算强壮，更算不上高大，虽然他的光剑技术很好，和原力的连接也很强，但是仍然比不过那些长老。这次任务，他单独行动了不到两个标准日就三次险些牺牲，其中有两次是他救了他，还有一次坠机是靠运气捡回性命，想到这里，安纳金不由得开始担心万一哪次他来不及救他，万一他失去欧比旺——他猛地命令自己不能继续想下去，无论如何他都要保护他，哪怕他不承认他的感情，哪怕将来他们退回到朋友的关系，他也决不能失去他。

过了一会儿，艾迪丽斯抬起头擦干脸上的眼泪，语气也恢复冷静：“我们去问杜尼姆乌。”然后命令医生留在这里，等新兴索寇罗组织成员到齐之后再决定怎么下一步怎么办。

关押杜尼姆乌的地方是一个空旷的大房间，由十几个正规军人看守着，窗帘拉得严严实实，杜尼姆乌被锁在地中央一把椅子上，衣服撕破，鼻子流血，眼圈乌青。听见脚步声，他费力地睁开肿起的眼睛上下打量对面的绝地，嘴里吐出一口血水，说：“你怎么敢带进来把共和国的绝地？我们这是内部事务，不需要外星人干涉。”

艾迪丽斯冷着脸回答：“组织里的人都从劳动营赶来在路上。我带绝地来是因为他们要保护给我们，给索寇罗，所以应该让他们知道都发生了什么。一场整个银河都卷进去的战争我们现在面对着，在战争时期，内部事务是次要的。”

“错，在内部斗争时期，战争是次要的。”

艾迪丽斯眼神里的愤怒立刻像火焰一样熊熊燃烧起来：“只有你这样想！你什么事都做得出为了内部斗争！你知道有多少人被机器人杀死在外面？你一意孤行要加入分裂势力，让他们的军队踏上我们的星球，死了那么多人，还有更多人将要丧命，就为了你的内部斗争？你根本不是为了索寇罗的利益！你以为他死了，你就上去权力顶峰了？不可能！什么品行的家伙都能世袭做执政官，那样有什么差别和我们推翻的沙罗弗家族？他这么了不起的人，为什么有你这样恶毒的儿子？有那么伟大的父亲，还有什么不满足的你？你知道多少人羡慕你吗？”

杜尼姆乌从喉咙里挤出瘆人的冷笑声：“你就是嫉妒。” 

艾迪丽斯气得梗住，浑身发抖说不出话。欧比旺观察到周围的军人都握紧了枪，愤恨的目光像爆能弹一样射向杜尼姆乌，如果他们不是训练有素的军人，如果他们得到的命令不是看守，恐怕杜尼姆乌已经被乱枪打死了。

这时安纳金的comlink闪烁起来，他转身出门接入通话，雷克斯报告说观察到分裂势力的军舰在从几个方向向索寇罗靠拢。安纳金命令他做好准备，然后找艾迪丽斯借一架最快的飞机，她便带着他们去找正在指挥宫殿山防守的指挥官。指挥官对分裂势力和战斗机器人可以说恨之入骨，痛快地同意配合共和国的绝地，只要他们帮助索寇罗抵御来自太空的分裂势力进攻，他就负责消灭目前地面上的战斗机器人。

欧比旺和安纳金一起迅速飞往博萨维，飞行途中他终于得到片刻休息，让原力帮助他加速疗伤。到达之后，他们穿上战甲，安纳金带上他的备用光剑，欧比旺让R2打开它备份存储的防线设计方案，安纳金从他的眼神中读出他知道他心里的计划，也赞同他的计划。他爱死了这种默契，这种只存在于他们之间的默契，他意识到自己绝不可能放任他们退回到朋友的关系，听凭欧比旺缩回他紧闭的贝壳里，他必须让他能够坦然接受他的拥抱，回应他的亲吻，他必须让欧比旺承认他也爱他。

接下来安纳金给雷克斯布置任务，他们要在索寇罗外围形成防线，用航母和军舰替代方案中的空间站、能量盾和反击炮台，加上现在已经布置好的雷达网，一起防御分裂势力的进攻。克隆人很快准备就绪，他们便向索寇罗进发。在共和国方面的航母舰队接近小行星带时，雷达做出反应向他们开火，好在他们早有准备，清楚雷达的位置，可以开启护盾硬闯。他们刚刚行进到位，组成防线，格里弗斯率领的分裂势力舰队就跃出超空间，出现在他们的视野范围内。

这场空战耗时数日，克隆人军队在绝地的指挥下把分裂势力死死挡在外面，保护这颗星球不被武力占领，同时也让索寇罗正规军不受干扰地消灭掉地面上的机器人军队，收缴它们的武器。杜尼姆乌故意不抢救杜尼姆林、之后又隐瞒死讯的事情败露，那些曾经被他打为叛徒重罪犯的人只要还活着都获得无罪释放，离开劳动营，新兴索寇罗组织选出新的领袖，推翻了杜尼姆乌做的所有决定，宣布杜尼姆乌宣布的脱离共和国无效。格里弗斯损失了几十艘战舰，浪费了他带去驻扎的全部机器人军队和装备，最后还丢掉了索寇罗这颗位于战略要冲的重要资源行星。

然后新兴索寇罗组织以星球临时政府的名义邀请欧比旺和安纳金去参加杜尼姆林的葬礼。葬礼之前，艾迪丽斯代表她的组织和绝地达成一致，他们愿意接受共和国的整套防线设计方案，包括为克隆人预留的空间站，只要保证他们绝不入驻星球表面。

葬礼持续十天，几千万人为了看一眼杜尼姆林的遗体而在宫殿山外彻夜排队，索寇罗各地都有他的全息图像，供不能去宫殿山的人凭吊。新兴索寇罗组织一贯将杜尼姆林比喻为光和热的来源，他们唯一的恒星，所以当地人也习惯用这个词来指代他，但是因为当地语言里面这个词的发音跟通用语中阴茎的粗鄙用词以及科洛桑俚语中的性交这个词很接近，所以当地人的哭着喊听起来就像“日啊！日！”

两个绝地在葬礼的第一天代表共和国出现，然后他们便要回科洛桑复命，艾迪丽斯将他们送到停机坪，几个穿巡逻队制服的人正坐在燃料站旁边闲聊，其中一个是她弟弟伊迪奥。方才他也在人群中跟着一起哭喊“日啊，日啊”，现在却聊天聊得兴高采烈，没有一点悲伤的神色，艾迪丽斯心中很不舒服，说了一句：“什么事这么有意思。”她无法理解伊迪奥为什么不悲伤，就像伊迪奥无法理解她为什么悲伤。

伊迪奥没听出她语气的冷淡，正好他讲到兴头上，便回答说：“我给他们讲因泰利侯爵让我们把他和前任执政官一起烧了的事，就你们和那个大机器人将军打架那天，啧，喷火枪温度真高，没多久就变成一团焦黑他们两个。”

艾迪丽斯皱眉：“这种事对你来说很轻松吗？”

“不都轻松，杀那几个公主就不轻松，”伊迪奥还是没听懂她并不是在发问，接着回答说：“她们的头顶很难插注射器，后来我们才发现，藏了一大堆珠宝在她们头发装饰品里，也缝着珠宝她们身上衣服里。她们还以为我们转移她们去劳动营，藏珠宝将来逃跑用，傻不傻。”

艾迪丽斯对两个绝地挤出一个尴尬的表情，然后陪他们一同向穿梭机走去。

*TBC*


	17. 17

*17* 

回到科洛桑，向长老会完成任务汇报之后，他们获得两天休假。欧比旺在安纳金的监督下去治疗区做全身检查，确定没有内伤、骨折或者伤口感染，身上的外伤也已经痊愈，看来索寇罗的药物和医疗水平的确很强。从治疗区出来，他迫不及待地回去洗个热水澡，为了放松神经带走疲惫，也为了躲避安纳金仿佛聚焦的能量束一样明亮炙热的眼神。他觉得那意味着燃烧和毁灭，但他又不得不承认自己矛盾得毫无道理，毁灭又算得了什么呢？连续三次，他和死亡擦肩而过，加上最后空战中因为药物作用让他反应变慢而造成的一次险情，如果没有安纳金，他早已经死过几次了。难道真的要继续折磨安纳金，折磨自己，直到临死前才敢承认心底深处的感情？他甘愿把自己的光剑交给他，用自己的命换他的命，却为什么唯独不敢爱他？

他也不可能永远躲着安纳金，等他穿好浴袍走出来，安纳金便拿着毛巾迎上去帮他擦头发，像他们从前无数次一样，只不过角色颠倒过来。欧比旺盯着地面，鼻尖闻到熟悉的气息，周围全都是熟悉的原力，他强忍着不去贴近对面那个温柔的大男孩，感情炙热的青年，成熟许多但仍残存着一点不计后果的孤勇的新晋武士，他独一无二的学徒，他的安尼，但他不知道自己还能克制多久。他审视自己，像一个旁观者，一个脱离肉体的灵魂，他清清楚楚地看到羁绊像一张巨网将他缠住，蒙蔽他的理智，干扰他的判断，让他越陷越深，将他拖向深渊，但不知为什么，他又觉得织成这张巨网的每一丝每一缕都是甜的。

“擦好了，你去睡吧，”安纳金用左手拨弄欧比旺的头发，体会浓密柔韧的触感，他更喜欢战争之前那个长度，自然弯曲的发尾会柔软地翘着。“睡个好觉。”

欧比旺仰起脸来睁大眼睛看着他，觉得很有些出乎意料，热水在他的脸颊上留下淡淡的红晕，眼睛旁边那颗小巧的痣和藏在金色胡须里因为惊讶而微微分开嘴唇仿佛同时都在喊着“快来吻我！”

安纳金原本真的想让他好好睡觉，休息静养，等他完全恢复之后再好好谈谈，但是他曾经的师父忽然对他露出这样可爱的表情，他的心脏立刻不由自主地加快了跳动的速度，左手也从头发里滑过，指尖停在他耳边，手心贴着他的脖颈，拇指托起他的下巴。欧比旺知道他应该后退一步拉开距离，但是安纳金的眼睛像磁石一样吸着他，纽带里传来浓得化不开的爱意，他实在无法再克制下去，做不到一而再再而三地违背内心的渴望，此时此刻他只想停止思考，相信感觉。

安纳金的吻生涩又霸道，夺走他的呼吸，占据他的意识，强迫他张开嘴纵容他的舌头在口中翻搅，不容拒绝。他的左手扶住欧比旺的头，右臂把他圈在怀里，机械手紧紧勒住他的腰，好像生怕他逃跑。事实上欧比旺的确又生出逃跑的念头，因为安纳金的爱意炙热得吓人，但他被这个深深的吻夺走氧气，全身软软的没力气逃跑，甚至无法站稳，只能贴在安纳金身上维持平衡。下一秒，他忽然感觉脚下悬空，双腿下意识地缠上安纳金劲瘦的腰，手臂攀上他宽阔的肩膀，机械手稳稳地托着他，就这样把他抱上了床。

欧比旺的浴袍散开，露出锁骨和半边肩膀，胸前大片的皮肤长年不接触阳光，细腻得仿佛少年的皮肤，嫩粉色的乳尖点缀其上，诱惑着安纳金去吸吮，去舔弄，他便毫不客气地欺身压上，动手把他的浴袍领口完全扯开，方便他在他身上留下一连串滚烫的热吻。欧比旺躺在床上软成一滩水，只有一个器官硬得发胀，安纳金扯开浴袍就看见他高高翘起的性器，这次他没给欧比旺遮掩的机会，直接把那根暗粉色的阴茎含进嘴里，上下舔弄，耳边立时传来一声酥软的呻吟。安纳金虽然从来没有做过这个，但是他喜欢这感觉，他自己的阴茎不需揉搓就迅速硬了起来，急需挣脱裤子的束缚，于是他一边继续嘴上的动作，一边动手解开腰带和裤带，三两下就脱掉衣服。欧比旺低头看着他精壮的身躯，宽阔的肩膀，结实的胸膛和手臂，紧绷的皮肤包裹着健美的肌肉，忍不住扭头咬住手指，免得发出更多不知羞耻的呻吟。

安纳金抬起头俯身盯着他，像捕食的猛兽盯着猎物，欧比旺刚要开口说话就被他用更多热吻堵住，他可不希望他这时突然喊停。欧比旺在他身下扭动，两根阴茎夹在两人之间，相互磨蹭，传来一阵阵酥麻的感觉，欧比旺再次被他吻得瘫软，只能挣扎着发出呜呜声。终于安纳金停止动作，满脸可怜地看着他说：“为什么拒绝我？为什么不肯承认你也爱我？就算你不承认，反正你答应过我，在我救了你之后，你答应我可以交换任何事。”

每次他用这种模样恳求，欧比旺都无法拒绝他，况且他本来也没打算拒绝。他红着脸挤出几个字：“润滑，旁边有药膏，帮我润滑。”

安纳金简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，然后立即隔空取来药膏，好像生怕他反悔。他急切又专注的眼神让欧比旺的心里一片温热，主动分开双腿，把最隐秘最柔软的地方交给他。沾满润滑剂的手指在入口小心地旋转，指头一节一节没入再抽出，把更多润滑剂推进他的身体，异物感带给他混合着危险的兴奋，安纳金痴迷地注视着他，点燃他心中冰封的火焰，鼓励着他伸出手臂勾住他的脖颈，把他心爱的年轻人拉进一个绵长的热吻。

安纳金又加入一根手指，带动润滑剂进进出出，发出令人羞耻的水声。等他适应两根手指，安纳金迫不及待地把他的双腿分得更开，让他硬得将要爆炸的阴茎对准入口，欧比旺急忙夹紧大腿推阻着他，口不择言地说：“不行，再等等，你太大了。”

安纳金一时间不知道该生气还是该骄傲，反正他绝对不想伤到欧比旺，他要给他最美好的体验，让他在高潮时只会喊安纳金这个名字。三根手指带着更多润滑剂挤进紧窄的入口，大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤湿得打滑，好像他动情的身体自动分泌出这些体液，面对这样的景象，安纳金实在忍不下去，对准入口便往里顶。欧比旺吸着气放松身体，努力适应他的尺寸，但是阴茎比手指粗长太多，他只觉得身体仿佛被一柄巨刃捅穿，精神屏障也被来自纽带另一端的不加克制的感情猛烈撞击，像巨浪拍打海边的礁石，疼痛酸胀的感觉和记忆中的感觉重叠，他顾不得羞耻，放任自己发出一连串酥到骨头里的呻吟声。

安纳金感觉到他身体内部抽搐着收缩，仿佛在吸吮他的阴茎，等他终于适应他的尺寸，放松身体，他才开始真正的抽插，每一下都几乎全部拔出再深深顶进，顶出更多美妙的呻吟。伴随着他的顶弄，欧比旺的阴囊一下一下收紧，阴茎顶端渗出透明的体液，蹭在肚脐旁边的皮肤上，腹部也下意识地绷紧，显露出肌肉的线条，胸前的两点嫣红挺立着，湿漉漉的全是他留下的口水。他感觉到欧比旺的腿在他的腰侧越夹越紧，胸膛随着呼吸起伏得越来越快，他律动的频率也不由自主地加速，这时他感觉到纽带中的感情得到同样强烈的回应，火热的爱意融化了欧比旺全部冷静和克制，仿佛阳光融化冰雪一般势不可当，肉体的快感同时越过临界线，把他们高高抛起，一齐推向极致。

安纳金气喘吁吁地倒在欧比旺身上，他们在高潮的余韵中亲吻，爱抚，让感情在纽带中缠绕激荡。

“我爱你，”安纳金含着他的耳垂说，仿佛要把这三个字灌进他的大脑，烙印在他心里。又过了许久，他才恋恋不舍地抽离，但是仍紧贴着他来之不易的幸福，手指也在怀中人的身躯上不停流连。“别再拒绝我，”他凝视着对面美丽的眼睛，恨不得溺死在那片温柔里，“永远别再拒绝我，既然戒律对你来说那么重要，我可以在外人面前隐藏对你的爱，我们可以等到战争结束，但是你一定不能再拒绝我。”

欧比旺沉醉在事后的亲密感里，背后的机械手掌传来丝丝凉意，明明是冷硬的金属却做着最温柔的动作。他翻身俯卧，把整片后背送到安纳金掌下，肩胛骨之间一道流畅的凹陷，在腰后弯曲出诱人的弧度，旁边是两点腰窝，让安纳金情不自禁地想象美酒顺着他脊背中央向下流淌的画面。那样的话酒一定会停留在腰窝里，他愿意一口饮尽，再一寸一寸细细舔走每一滴酒，还愿意继续向下，亲吻那两团浑圆饱满的肉，然后再向下，弄到里里外外都湿透，然后他要用拇指压住腰窝，从背后狠狠进入他的师父，正如他在欧比旺的幻想中看到的那样。

这时欧比旺慵懒的声音打断他的幻想：“戒律存在的意义不是为了为难你我，每一条戒律都是前辈们从不幸中得出的教训。坦白来说，我仍有担忧，但是，”他的声音忽然变得很轻，“但我实在做不到不想你。”几个字轻得仿佛风吹拂过湖面，看到安纳金眼中亮起光彩，他感到一阵脸红耳热，急忙补充道：“其实不仅仅因为戒律，也因为你曾经是我的学徒，别人会以为我强迫你。”

安纳金失笑，“谁敢强迫我？谁能强迫我？”

“或者我利用师徒关系，利用师父这个身份给我的权力勒索你，用肉体关系控制你。”

“求之不得。”

欧比旺看着对面满是笑意的双眼，忍不住也笑了，“放我起来。”

安纳金耍赖似的搂住他的腰，“不放，你不能再丢下我。”

“我得去洗洗，里面全是你的精液。”说着他摆脱手臂的纠缠，起身下床走向浴室。

安纳金跟着坐起，看着他全裸的身体，大腿内侧一片湿漉，分不清是润滑液还是精液，但是他刚刚灌满了他的师父这个念头让他身下一紧，血液又开始奔涌着向下集中。他跟着欧比旺走进浴室，嬉闹着不让他清洗身体。欧比旺看见他半硬的阴茎，心中感叹年轻就是好，正当他犹豫着要不要再做一次的工夫，安纳金已经把他压在浴室墙壁上拥吻起来。他的大手在他身上游走，冷硬的机械手揉捏着他饱满结实的臀肉，抬起他一条腿盘上腰间，有血有肉的左手探进他微微红肿发热的入口，里面又热又滑。这次不需要扩张，阴茎一插到底，方才射进他身体深处的精液起到润滑的作用，疼痛感几乎没有，只有更加敏感的身体体验到更加强烈的酸胀酥麻的快感。

射过一次的阴茎耐力十足，欧比旺的腿酸软得坚持不住，他想要回到床上，但是安纳金不想离开他的身体，只让他转身面朝墙壁，然后便用膝盖分开他的双腿，随即再次顶入。他用手撑着墙壁，乳尖在冷硬的壁砖上摩擦，腰被两只有力的大手固定住，又长又硬的阴茎反复破开入口的软肉，深深插入他的身体，重重碾磨着前列腺。臀肉拍打着结实的腹肌，身前半硬的阴茎挂着前液，努力站稳的姿势让他夹得更紧，一波又一波的快感从交合处传向每一寸神经，也通过纽带传递给安纳金。他一边用力操干，一边咬着欧比旺的耳垂低声问他：“怎么样？和你想象中的相比，一样好吗？”

羞耻感瞬间席卷了他，这感觉比想象中好千万倍，但他耻于说出口，只能呻吟着求饶，而身体里那根坚硬如铁的阴茎却不放过他，反而越插越快。他被紧紧固定在安纳金和墙壁之间，无路可逃，也无力可逃，事实上他已经蜷起脚趾，完全靠在安纳金身上。累积的快感终于再次喷发，高潮的同时他感觉到嘴唇被深深吻住，身体内部被更多精液灌满，随后他软倒在安纳金怀里喘息，整个世界仿佛只剩下他们两个人和层层缠绕着他们的甜蜜情网。

安纳金打开热水，一边继续亲吻他的嘴唇一边动手帮他清洗干净，然后为他擦干身体，再把他抱回到床上。这次欧比旺真的累了，得到充分满足的身体只想好好睡一觉，但是安纳金仍然缠着他吻个不停，还在他唇上说：“再答应我一件事。”

欧比旺瞬间清醒，腰间和下半身的酸痛提醒他恐怕受不住第三次。

见他没有立刻答应，安纳金又露出那副委屈可怜的表情：“你答应我的，我救了你三次，换你答应我三件事，然后我们归零，重新计数。”

欧比旺开始认真思考自己能不能再来一次，或者用手和嘴满足他年轻的情人。既然安纳金如此精力充沛，也许他最好尽早适应。

看着他满脸犹豫又有些愿意的表情，安纳金忍不住笑了，“答应我，留在床上，我希望睡醒之后睁开眼睛就能看到你。”

欧比旺的脸上泛起红晕，眼睛里全是醉人的情愫。他轻轻吻上安纳金的嘴唇，在他的唇上说：“我答应你。”

* the end *


End file.
